


Only One

by Catcat85



Series: Only One [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85
Summary: AU after Season 4 The Breakup episode. Blaine and Kurt never reconciled after their breakup. Now, it is 3 years later. Blaine is about to release his debut album, Only One, which he wrote all the songs about his relationship with Kurt. Kurt may have moved on with another guy, but Blaine is still very much in love with Kurt. Will their paths cross again? Will Kurt finally be able to forgive Blaine and rebuild their friendship? Maybe more? Or will fame and jealousy get in their way?





	1. Only One

“My next guest is a very talented young man, whose song my 5-year-old cannot stop singing. His first single, Check Yes Juliet went number 1 on Apple Music within 24 hrs of being released. His debut album, Only One, comes out tomorrow. Please welcome, Blaine Anderson!” Jimmy Kimmel says as the audience goes wild with screams.

Blaine walks out onto the set waving his hand at the audience. He shakes hands with Jimmy before sitting down on the couch.

“Welcome to the show! How are you?”

“Thank you! I’m doing well! How are you? Thanks for having me.” Blaine replies enthusiastically.

“Yeah, yeah! I understand that this is your first late night TV show appearance.”

“Yes! You just popped my late-night TV show cherry.”

The audience laughs along with Jimmy.

“You never forget your first time.” Jimmy jokes with a smile.

Blaine shyly smiles as he swiftly glances down. “No, you don’t.”

“So, tell us a little bit about yourself. How did you get started? Did you always want to be a musician?”

“Well, it all started with a show choir.”

Some of the audience members scream, “YEAH!”

“Yes, show choir is awesome!” Blaine responds to the audience’s reaction before he continues. “I’ve always been into performing. Singing has always been my passion. I performed at theme parks back in my hometown during summertime and I was in my high school glee club. But I didn’t start writing songs until my senior year of high school.”

“Is it true that you once wanted to be a Broadway Star?”

“Yes. I wanted to go to a performing arts school in New York and do the whole Broadway thing.”

“Now, what changed?”

Blaine looks down slightly, something he does whenever he’s trying to think of the right words to say before he speaks.

“Things changed and dreams changed my senior year of high school. I was having a hard time beginning of that school year, and that Thanksgiving holiday, my parents and I came to LA to visit my brother, who’s an actor.” Blaine then turns to the camera and smiled. “Hi Coop!”

“Oh yes, your brother is Cooper Anderson. We’ll talk about that later.” Jimmy interjected. 

Blaine laughs. “I’m sure he would love that.”

“Anyway, while we were in LA that weekend my dad took me on a college tour. He wanted me to keep my options open and not put all my future plans on New York and Broadway. I fell in love with the UCLA campus and the inspiration just struck. At that time, I had some parts written for a couple of songs. After visiting the campus, I went home that day and finished both of those songs. The next day, Cooper took me surfing and we spent the morning at the beach. I wrote two more songs after that, which all ended up on the album. That was when I knew that LA, or California was where I needed to be. I felt alive and so inspired by everything here. It was a beacon of hope. A new beginning.” Blaine finishes.

“It’s the sunshine. It’s always sunny here in LA.” Jimmy replies with a laugh.

“Yeah! Must be it.” Blain laughs.

“So, you went to school at UCLA?”

“Yes, for one year.” Blaine replies with a chuckle. “Once I moved out here after graduation, my brother introduced me to his agent. I played her the first 4 songs I had written. She loved them and told me to go write 6 more songs and she would get me a record deal. I spent my freshman year of college writing songs. She asked me for 6 songs. I wrote 8, and here we are!”

“That’s amazing! So, would you say you owe your success to your brother Cooper?”

Blaine laughs. “Did he tell you to ask me that?”

Jimmy laughs. “We had a conversation about it last week when I ran into him at the movie premiere.”

Blaine continued to laugh. “He is so ridiculous, but I love him. And yes, Cooper has been a big part in my musical journey. If it wasn’t for him encouraging me and getting me the right connections I needed, I wouldn’t be where I am today.” Blaine then turns to the camera. “So, thanks Coop. Love you! Also everyone please go out and watch the new Transformer movie. Cooper’s in it. He’s great.” Blaine finishes with a point to the camera thinking Cooper would get a kick out of this.

“Alright, when we come back, we’ll talk more with Blaine about his new album. We’ll be right back.” Jimmy says before it goes to commercial break.

#### NYC – Kurt, Rachel, and Santana’s Loft in Bushwick

“Damn! Who knew bow tie wearing short stack would turn out to be a super-hot celebrity?” Santana comments before she takes a sip from her wine glass.

“I did.” Kurt responds quietly before getting up and walking over to the fridge. 

“Bring more Gouda. We’re almost out.” Santana yells from the couch.”

The door to their loft slides open and Rachel rushes in. “Did he come on yet? Did it start?”

“Yes, it’s on the first commercial break now, but don’t worry. We recorded it so Kurt here can watch it over and over again and drool over his ex-lover.” Santana answers as she tries to reach for the cheese plate Kurt is refilling.

“I was not drooling!” Kurt replies defensively with a roll of his eyes.

“Whatever. Blaine looks H.O.T.”

Rachel sits down next to her friends and pours herself a glass of Pinot Noir. “Blaine’s always been hot. Did you know that I almost turned him straight with my kiss?”

Kurt rolls his eyes again. His friends are ridiculous. Sometimes he really doesn’t know why he hangs out with them. “Rachel please! Nothing and no one was going to turn Blaine straight. Not even you.”

“Shh! Shh! It’s coming back.” Rachel says as she turns up the volume on the TV.

#### Los Angeles – Jimmy Kimmel Live Taping

“And, we’re back with Blaine Anderson.” Jimmy turns to Blaine. “Blaine, you wrote all the songs on your album. Tell me about your song writing process. Where do you get inspiration from?”

“Mostly personal experience. And of course, as I mentioned before being in LA and the beautiful beaches here give me inspiration.” 

“You said you wrote from personal experience. There are a lot of songs about heart break on the album. Were you dumped? Did someone wrong you?” Jimmy asks jokingly.

Blaine chuckles nervously before looking down. “No, nobody wronged me. I was the one in the wrong.” Blaine looks back at Jimmy with a smile. “But you know, you learn from your mistakes and try to move forward. For me, writing about it helped. It felt cathartic. It was my way of dealing with a broken heart. And now, I get to share these songs with everyone and hope that I can offer the same sense of catharsis experience to anyone going through a hard time in their lives.” 

“Well your songs are great! I listened to the whole album over the weekend. My daughter loves your song, Check Yes Juliet.”

Blaine laughs. “Thank you. That’s very kind of you.” 

“You are so incredibly talented. You’re only 20 years old. I heard you can play 5 different instruments.”

“Thank you! Yes, I can play the guitar, piano, drums, violin, and cello.”

“Wow! I know how to play zero instruments.” Jimmy says with a laugh.

Blaine laughs. “It’s not too late for you to learn. I have my parents to thank for putting me in all the music lessons when I was younger.”

“Well, you can teach me then, how’s that?”

“You got it!”

“Now, your album comes out tomorrow, Oct 20th. It’s called Only One.” Jimmy holds out the album in his hands to the camera.

“Yes, I’m very excited about it. You can stream the entire album on Apple music, Spotify, or anywhere else you stream your music starting midnight tonight.” Blaine adds.

“So what’s next for you?”

“I’m gonna be doing some radio shows over the holiday season. And next year, I’m gonna be on tour with Taylor on her 1989 World Tour.” 

“No way! You’re going on tour with Taylor Swift? That’s amazing.”

“Yeah! I’m so grateful that Taylor invited me to open for her entire World Tour. I’m a big fan of her music. It’s a dream come true.”

“Well, congratulations on all of your success! Thank you for coming by. You’re gonna sing for us right?”

“Yes! I am!”

“Alright! Check blaineanderson.com for all the tour dates and album release info. We’re gonna take a quick break. When we come back, Blaine’s gonna sing for us.”

#### NYC – Loft

“Oh my God, Kurt!” Rachel turns and grabs Kurt’s arm. “We have to go to that show, when they come to MSG! I’m gonna check the tickets right now.” Rachel starts typing on her phone.

“I’m sure they are sold out already. It’s Taylor Swift!” Kurt replies disinterested. 

“Please! You’re telling me you can’t pull some strings at your fancy job at Vogue to get you some tickets for a concert?” Santana asks.

“I’m only a part time employee. I’m sure those perks are reserved for full time staff whose been with the company for way longer than I have.”

“Or you know, you can just call Blaine and ask for them.” Rachel suggests innocently. “I’m sure he’ll put you on the VIP list.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I am NOT calling him.” 

“You guys broke up 3 years ago! Can’t you get over it already? We want to see Taylor!” Santana replies “... and Blaine too of course.” 

“I am over it. I am happily in a relationship with Adam.” Kurt replies after sipping on his wine.

“You are in a relationship, but you’re not happy.” Santana replies. 

“Excuse me?” Kurt feels offended. He is happy. Adam is a great guy. He’s handsome, sophisticated, adores Kurt; and most importantly, Adam is faithful to Kurt. Unlike some people.

Santana shrugs. “I tell it like I see it.”

“Look Kurt, all we’re saying is that maybe it’s time you bury the hatchet. The guy wrote a whole album about how much he loves you. Maybe try to be friends with him again. After all, you two were friends first then lovers.” Rachel pipes in.

“He did not write the whole album about me.” Kurt denies quietly.

“He just said on national television that he wrote all his songs from personal experience.” Rachel points it out.

“Did it ever occur to either of you that I’m not the only ex-boyfriend in Blaine’s life?” Kurt replies getting irritated. It’s been 3 years. Blaine has been living in LA and going to college. Surely, Blaine has had other relationships aside from Kurt.

“Blaine never had other boyfriends after you.” Rachel answers. “He named his album, Only One for crying out loud!”

Kurt snaps his head up and looks at his two friends. “You blocked him on social media, and you refused to hear anything about him that first year. We kept in touch with Blaine. We’re still friends with him. We know.” Santana tells him.

“Then, why don’t you two call him and ask him for tickets if you so want to see him” Kurt gets up from the couch. “I’m going to bed. I have an early breakfast date with my boyfriend in the morning.” Kurt adds with a snark before closing his privacy curtain. 

Once he lies down on his bed, Kurt puts his hands to his face and breathes deep. Watching the interview on Jimmy Kimmel tonight was a bad idea. He should just leave Blaine in the past like he’s been trying to do for the past 3 years. But Kurt was curious. Blaine has been on his mind a lot in the past couple of months. Since he heard Blaine’s first single on the radio when he was in a cab coming home from work on a particularly rainy day. When the DJ introduced the song as “Here is a smashing new hit from a new artist, Blaine Anderson,” Kurt’s heart skipped a beat and he asked the cab driver to turn up the volume. As soon as he heard Blaine sang the first words to the song, he knew it was his Blaine. He could never forget that voice. As soon as he got out of the cab, he ran up to the loft and turned on his laptop to start googling Blaine. Apparently, Blaine has been signed to Atlantic Records and his debut album is due to come out Oct 20th. He clicked on the YouTube link for the Check Yes, Juliet music video.

He watched as the video begins. Blaine, looking as cute as ever, waking up disheveled from bed as the song started playing. Blaine had cut his hair short and forego his hair gel. Kurt much prefers Blaine’s hair style this way. In the video, Kurt watched as Blaine runs through the streets of LA trying to get to somewhere. When he arrives at a venue he’s supposed to be at, Blaine joins the band on the stage as he grabs his guitar and started singing along to the song. 

Kurt watched the video 4 times that day. 

Santana had been right. Kurt cut out all communication ties with Blaine the first year of their breakup. It hurt too much to hear about Blaine. So, he told his friends not to talk about Blaine in front of him. This was his way of coping with a broken heart. He figured, out of sight, out of mind. It worked for a while. But they have such tight knit group of friends that it was hard for Kurt to avoid Blaine completely. 

The first time Kurt saw Blaine again after that awful night at Battery Park was at Mr. Shue’s disaster of a wedding. He walked into the church with Rachel and saw Blaine sitting in one of the pews with Tina. Kurt tried his best not to look in Blaine’s direction. When Sue came out and told everyone that Emma had left and the wedding was off, Kurt told Rachel he was going back home to spend the day with his dad. He never went to the reception that Mr. Shue agreed to still have for the wedding guests. 

After that, he didn’t see Blaine again until a year later at Rachel’s opening night of Funny Girl. Blaine sat between Sam and Tina. Kurt made sure to sit furthest away from him and ended up sitting next to Sue. He and Adam had already been dating at that point, but Adam couldn’t make it to Rachel’s opening night because he was in an off-Broadway show at the time. Once the show was over, they all went to a club to celebrate and Adam met up with them there. Kurt clung to his boyfriend the whole time and tried not to get close to Blaine. Being a polite gentleman that he is, Blaine introduced himself to Adam and had friendly conversation with him. Kurt went to sleep that night dreaming of whiskey colored eyes and woke up the next day feeling empty.

Four words.

His entire future was changed with just four words.

_I was with someone._

Kurt runs his fingers through his hair and lets out a breath. It’s all in the past. He’s with Adam now and he loves him. They just celebrated a two-year anniversary. He’s been with Adam longer than he was with Blaine. That fact makes Kurt feel sad.

Seeing Blaine on TV tonight, looking handsome and excitedly talking about his music made Kurt smile. His heart swelled up with pride to see Blaine doing so well. He would never admit it to his friends, but he had been listening to Check Yes Juliet on repeat since it came out. Kurt knows he’s the “Juliet” in this song. He and Blaine had joked that their love is forbidden like Romeo and Juliet because they are gay teenagers in Ohio where homosexual relationships were not as accepting as at a liberal place like New York. 

Kurt glances at the time on his alarm. It reads 12:45 am. 

He grabs his phone and opens his Spotify app. He puts his wireless headphones on and searches for Blaine’s new album.

He presses play on the first song, Mixed Tape, and closes his eyes. He lets the buttery smooth voice of his ex-boyfriend fill his ears as he listens to every word.

_This is my mixed tape for him._  
_It’s like I wrote_  
_Every note with my own fingers._

Blaine sings as the song ends. Kurt wiped the tears that rolled down his cheek. It was only the first song. He was in for a long night.


	2. Check Yes, Juliet

“So, I was thinking of dying my hair blue.” Adam says looking at Kurt. “What do you think?”

“Sure. It’s fine.” Kurt replies on auto pilot as he pushes around his food with a fork. 

“And get a big tattoo that says, ‘I love Kurt Hummel’ on my face.”

“Hmm” Kurt jerks his head up and looks at Adam’s amused face. “Wait, what?”

“Are you okay, Darling?” Adam reaches over and touches Kurt’s hand, which is on the table. “You’ve been quiet all morning and you barely ate your omelet.”

“I’m fine.” Kurt shrugs. “Just tired. Kind of slept late last night. We were having a roommate bonding time.” It wasn’t a lie. They were all hanging out together. Kurt didn’t have to tell Adam that they were watching his ex-boyfriend, hottest thing in music right now, on Jimmy Kimmel Live. Or the fact that he had stayed up way too late, listening to Blaine’s entire album over and over again listening to every word, and crying over them.

“Well, why don’t you come over to my place tonight? I’ll cook dinner and give you a massage.” Adam offers with a suggestive tone as he massages Kurt’s palm on the table. “You can have a relaxing night.”

Kurt smiles at his boyfriend. Adam is the perfect man and perfect boyfriend. He always takes care of Kurt and showers him with love, gifts, and affections. He wouldn’t be surprised if he finds a bouquet of roses delivered to his office today from Adam because he knew Kurt was having a rough morning. 

But does perfect really last forever? _Is that enough?_

Better yet, does having this perfect man as his boyfriend really make him as happy as he thinks he is?

After what Santana had said last night, Kurt started to question it. He knows he shouldn’t let others influence the way he feels about his boyfriend, but it wasn’t just Santana’s words that got to him. It was also Blaine’s words in all of his songs on his album. Kurt had never doubted Blaine’s love for him; even after Blaine had cheated. Now, more than ever, Blaine had proved to Kurt and the entire world that his love for Kurt had never wavered. Even after all this time. And until yesterday, Kurt was sure that his feelings for Blaine are nothing more than a distant memory. Now, he’s not so sure. He really needs to figure things out. 

“That sounds great. I’ll come over after I get off work.” Kurt replies before glancing at his watch. “I need to get to class.” He gets up and puts his messenger bag over his shoulder. 

Adam gets up and leans over to give him a kiss. “Have a great day, Darling. Love you.”

“Love you too. See you tonight.” Kurt replies before walking two blocks to NYADA.

Tuesdays and Thursdays are Kurt’s longest days. He has all of his classes on those days so, he’s at school from 8 am to 2:30 pm. He then heads over to Vogue to start work from 3 pm to 7 pm. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, he’s at Vogue from 9 am to 6 pm; longer if he needs to help out at an event. After working as Isabel Wright’s assistant/intern for a year, Kurt was promoted to a Junior Stylist, which is a paid position. Even though he’s only working part time, he’s making more money than he’s ever made in his life. He felt proud that he’s able to chip into pay for his tuition at NYADA. His father had very generously offered to pay for his college tuition, but Kurt insisted that he pays for one third of the payment. Since he’s splitting the rent for the loft three way with Rachel and Santana, he was still able to put some extra money away in the savings account. Kurt would love to see Paris one day. 

When Kurt arrives at the office at 3 pm, everything is a buzz. The conference room where they usually have meetings has racks and racks of clothing. As soon as he pokes his head in, his boss Emily calls out to him.

“Kurt! Thank God! Get in here.” 

“What’s going on?” Kurt walks over to where Emily is standing next to one of the clothing racks.

“Sarah had to leave because her son fell and broke his arm at school. And I got us a last-minute shoot with a musician for our fresh face of the month article that is happening in less than two hours.” Emily rattles off holding out a shirt and examining it. “We need to come up with an outfit for him to wear for our shoot and I’ve been racking my brain trying to figure out the outfit that would suit him, but I really need to go work on my list of questions I want to ask him for the article.”

Kurt holds up his hand. “Say no more.” He grabs the shirt from Emily. “I’ll take care of the outfit. You go write your questions.” 

“You’re a life saver!” Emily hugs him before starting to walk out of the conference room.

“Wait!” Kurt stops her. “Who’s the musician? So, I know how to dress him to complement his features.”

“Blaine Anderson.”

Kurt stops breathing. 

“Thanks Kurt!” Emily yells. “Oh, and you’re coming with me to the shoot.”

Kurt sits down in one of the chairs. His hands are shaking as he tries to steady his breathing. He is going to see Blaine. He is going to have to talk to Blaine. 

Kurt closes his eyes and lets out a breath. He can do this. This is work. He is a professional. 

He walks over to the clothing racks and picks out three outfits for Blaine. Since this is for an online article, they would probably only use two outfits, but Kurt wants to have one extra just in case. Kurt selects a light pink button-down shirt with black slim fitted pants and a matching blazer. Next, he selects a pale blue and white striped pants and blazer set with white button-down shirt. He then smiles fondly before walking over to the accessories closet and opens the drawer where they keep bowties. He picks out a navy blue and white plaid bowtie and then grabs a black skinny tie. Kurt walks back into the conference room where he had hung up the two outfits. He places the bowtie on the blue pin striped suit. He puts the skinny tie with the black suit and pale pink outfit. He steps back to look at both outfits. He tries to picture Blaine wearing them. He decides to add more accessories because Blaine is no ordinary person. Back in high school, Blaine had always worn bowties, hats, and suspenders. Blaine likes to accessorize as much as he does. Kurt goes back to the accessories closet and picks out a black fedora hat and suspenders. He pairs up the hat with the black and pink outfit and suspenders to the blue outfit. He smiles, satisfied with his selections. These will be the two main outfits for the shoot. He then picks out a purple and blue plaid button-down shirt that he can easily pair up with the black blazer and black pants to turn it into a third outfit. 

“How’s it going, Kurt?” Emily walks back into the conference room.

“Good. I selected these. What do you think?” Kurt gestures to the outfits.

Emily has a thoughtful look on her face. “Bowties and suspenders. I wouldn’t think to dress someone as young as Blaine in them.”

“I know this is for a fresh face article and Blaine is an up and coming artist. You’re probably thinking of putting him in more youthful casual look, but I need you to trust me on this. I know Blaine.” Kurt stops talking when he catches himself.

Emily raises her eyebrow. “You know Blaine Anderson?”

“We went to high school together.” Kurt decides that his boss doesn’t need to know that Blaine was once the love of his life. He also didn’t want to say they are friends, because they are not really. They haven’t spoken in over a year, and even that was a polite hello/goodbye conversation. 

“Oh! Well, that’s great!” Emily smiles. “Now, I won’t have to worry about Blaine being nervous for the shoot or the interview. Most of the young celebrities are not used to photoshoots and speaking to the press yet. Having a friendly face on set would be good for him. Help him relax so we can get great photos.”

Kurt’s heart sinks a little. He’s not sure if seeing him would make Blaine feels relax.

“Are you ready to go?” Emily asks, already pulling out her phone to call the company car.

“Yes, let me just pack these up and I’ll meet you down in the lobby.” 

When they arrive at the location, Kurt gets out of the car and looks around. It’s at the W hotel in Times Square. 

“We had to do the shoot at his hotel room since this was booked so last minute.” Emily explains. “After watching him on Kimmel last night, I knew I wanted him as our fresh face for November. I called his manager this morning and as luck would have it, Blaine’s in the city today for his album release party. His manager was able to get us in before Blaine needs to leave for the party. I had already sent Nigel and his team to the hotel earlier so they can set up lighting and their equipment.”

They walk into the elevator and Emily presses the number 47. 

“Are you excited to see your old friend?” Emily asks Kurt.

Kurt smiles nervously. “Yeah, it’s been a while.” 

The elevator door opens at the 47th floor and they walk out. Kurt follows Emily as she leads him to where Blaine’s room is. They stop at room number 4708. Emily knocks on the door.

“Hi, I’m Emily James with Vogue.”

The door opens wider. “Hi there! I’m Nate. Blaine’s manager. We spoke on the phone.” He shakes hands with Emily. “Nice to meet you. Come on in!”

“Thanks again for squeezing us in today.” Emily turns to Kurt. “This is Kurt, our Stylist for this shoot.”

Nate shakes Kurt’s hand. “Nice to meet you. Blaine’s in the shower, but he should be out soon.”

He gestures to the living room. “Please have a seat and set anything up that you need.”

They see Nigel and his team setting up lights and backgrounds in the living room.

“Is Linda here yet?” Kurt asks Nate. Linda is their makeup artist. 

“Yes, I’m here.” Linda walks out of what Kurt assumes is the bedroom. I’m setting up in one of the bedrooms. I figured I should be out of Nigel’s way. Nigel looks over and winks at her.

At that moment, Blaine walks into the living room in a white robe that hotel provides with his hair still wet. “Linda, should I do my own hair or…” Blaine stops talking as his eyes land on Kurt.

“Kurt.” Blaine breathes, eyes wide with surprise. 

Kurt gives him a small smile. “Hey Blaine.”

Blaine immediately walks over to Kurt and Kurt does the same to him as if they were magnets drawn to each other. Blaine stops in front of Kurt.

“Can I?” He studies Kurt’s face. “Is it okay if I give you a hug?”

Kurt answers him by opening his arms and closing the distance between them. He feels Blaine lets out a breath. Kurt takes a deep breath and enjoys the feel of Blaine’s strong arms wrapped around him. Blaine’s wet hair tickling his jaw and his citrus bodywash scent fills Kurt’s nose. 

“It’s so good to see you.” Blaine says once they pull apart.

“You too.” Kurt replies with a smile. “I… I want to say congratulations, Blaine; on all your success. I always knew you would be a big star one day.”

Blaine gives him a shy smile. “Thank you.”

There is so much more Kurt wants to say to Blaine, but now is not the time or the place. Seeing him now right in front of him, getting to touch and be close to him; make Kurt realizes just how much he misses having Blaine in his life. He was Kurt’s best friend once upon a time. Rachel is great, but she doesn’t understand his obsession with hate watching trashy reality TV shows like Blaine does. Or to discuss the new issue of Vogue from cover to cover every month. Kurt misses his best friend. If he was going to put the past in the past, then he should move forward and try to be friends with Blaine again. He hates it when Rachel is right. 

“I’m your Stylist for this shoot. I hope that’s ok.”

Blaine laughs softly. “Just like old times.” His voice is full of fondness that Kurt’s heart clenches as all the memories of the two of them as doe-eyed teenagers planning out outfits to wear on weekends. 

“I guess you two know each other?” Linda asks.

Blaine smiles sweetly at her. “Yeah, we uh…”

“I think you should blow dry your hair.” Kurt interrupts Blaine before Blaine blurts out something like, ‘We were each other’s first love.’ He doesn’t feel like sharing this information with his colleagues today. He’s not ready for the questions he doesn’t want to answer.

“I have a very specific look in mind for the shoot.” Kurt continues before turning to Linda. “Make his hair look like a 50’s movie star’s hair. I’m thinking James Dean.” 

Blaine’s eye twinkles as he looks at Kurt.

“You got it!” Linda replies. “C’mon, Blaine.” Blaine looks over his shoulder at Kurt as he follows Linda into his bedroom.

“I’ll be there with the first outfit.” Kurt calls out before walking over to get the garment bags he had brought.

He feels Emily’s eyes on him as he takes out the clothes from the bags. “What?”

Emily gives him an amused smile. “That was some reunion for just two people who went to high school together.” Kurt looks at her with guilty eyes. “Don’t worry. I won’t pry.” Kurt sighs in relief. “But if you ever want to talk, I’m here.”

Kurt smiles gratefully at her. “Thanks, Em.”

“Wow!” Blaine studies his reflection in the full-length mirror as Kurt uses lint roller to roll lint off Blaine’s jacket. “I look…”

“You look like a modern-day James Dean.” Kurt finishes for Blaine. “Just what I was going for.” 

Blaine has never worn his hair like this before. Kurt always has an eye for things like this. 

Kurt hands him the bowtie. Blaine takes it and smile. “A bowtie?”

“Just like old times.” Kurt repeats what Blaine had said to him earlier. Blaine’s smile is so bright all the lights in Time Square pale in comparison. 

“I don’t wear bowties much anymore.” Blaine says as he feels the soft fabric of the tie in his hand.

“Well, I think you should. It’s your signature look, and you always look dashing wearing them.” Kurt replies. Kurt’s not sure how all these words are just falling out of his mouth as if he has no control over his mouth. Maybe being close to Blaine does that to him. That was the reason why Kurt had to cut all communication ties with Blaine after they broke up. If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t be able to stay away from Blaine and he would have been putting his heart at risk to be broken again.

The shoot went well. Blaine looks so devastatingly handsome in the outfits that Kurt has selected. Now, Blaine is sitting down with Emily in the living room doing the interview while Kurt packs up the clothes. 

“What’s your favorite song on the album?” Kurt hears Emily asks Blaine.

“Wow, that’s so hard. It’s like having to pick which one of your kids is your favorite.” Blaine says with a chuckle.

“I’ll tell you mine.” Emily says. “Happier is my favorite song. It’s so raw with emotion. It made me cry when I heard it for the first time.”

“Thank you. That’s a very special song. I had the melody for that song in my head for the longest time before I was able to come up with the words.”

Kurt listens to Blaine’s answer. He thinks that Blaine may have written that song about seeing him and Adam together on the opening night of Funny Girl. He can’t be sure of course and he doesn’t want to be a complete self-absorbed asshole and assume Blaine wrote all his songs about Kurt. But, deep down, Kurt knows the truth. There are settle hints in the song lyrics throughout the entire album that remind him of events or conversations they had while they were together. There’s something special about knowing the fact that his ex-boyfriend had written all these beautifully heart-wrenching songs about him for the entire world to hear. Who doesn’t want beautiful love songs written about them?

“All my songs are special to me, but I’d have to say In-N-Out was a really fun song for me to write.” Blaine answers.

“I have to ask... most of your songs on the album are about lost love. Are you dating anyone right now?” Emily asks and Kurt can’t help but perks up his ears to listen.

“No, I’m definitely single.” Blaine replies and Kurt lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

When the interview was over, Blaine walks over to Kurt. “Are you off work after this?”

Kurt glances at his watch. It reads 6:47 pm. “Yeah, I just have to go back to the office to drop off the clothes.”

“Will you come to the party tonight?” Blaine looks so hopeful; Kurt is having a hard time speaking.

“Your album release party?”

“Yes. I want you to come. It’s here at the hotel on the rooftop.”

“Oh!” Kurt nervously looks around not being able to meet Blaine’s intense gaze. “Um, I made plans with Adam tonight.” He replies carefully. He doesn’t know why he feels guilty telling Blaine that he has plans with his boyfriend. But Blaine’s expression doesn’t change.

“Bring him.”

Kurt looks up at him surprised. “What?”

“Bring Adam. I’ll put your name on the list with a plus one.” Blaine answers before calling out to Nate, his manager. “Nate, can you please put Kurt Hummel plus one on the guest list for tonight?”

Nate takes out his phone. He gives Blaine a look. Blaine just give him a bright smile. Nate chuckles and shakes his head. “Sure.”

“Great!” Blaine turns back to Kurt. “I invited Rachel and Santana too.”

“You did?” Why didn’t the girls tell him? 

“Yeah, I texted them this morning when I landed in New York. I had to wait until today to invite them. The label didn’t want the location of the party being leaked. Oh! Sam and Tina are coming too.” Blaine replies excitedly. 

“That’s great. I would love to catch up with Sam and Tina. I haven’t seen them in ages.”

“Are you ready to go, Kurt?” Emily asks. The rest of the crew had already left.

“Yeah.” Kurt replies. 

“It was nice to meet you, Blaine. Thanks for letting us come over and do the interview and the shoot.” Emily shakes hands with Blaine.

“Not a problem at all. Thank you.” Blaine replies before turning to Kurt. “See you tonight.” 

It sounded like a promise. Kurt can’t help back smile back. 

“See you tonight.”

The entire car ride back to the office, Emily keeps glancing at Kurt with a small smile. 

“What?”

Emily just shrugs.

Kurt sighs. “Fine… we dated okay? Happy?”

Emily smiles big. “Very.”

Kurt shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “I swear, sometimes you remind me so much of my best friend, Rachel.”

“Is she a fierce, strong, intelligent woman as well?”

“Definitely.” Kurt confirms. “Also, very nosy about my love life.”

Emily laughs. “Aw Kurt! We just love you and we want you to be happy.”

“That’s exactly what she would say.”

“How come you never told me about Blaine?” Emily asks curiously. “I mean, when we first started working together, I told you all about my exes during our bonding sessions.”

Kurt looks down at his hands. “He was my first love. My first… everything.” Emily’s eyes soften and Kurt continues. “And we had a spectacularly horrible breakup not long after I moved to the city. I guess I just didn’t want to talk about those memories.”

“Wait...” A realization dawns on Emily. “Did Blaine write all those songs about you?”

Kurt looks away shyly. “Maybe?”

“Oh. My. God!” Emily covers her mouth. “That is so romantic!” Kurt rolls his eyes with a smile. “Does Adam know?”

“About Blaine?” Emily nods. “Of course, he does.”

“How about the fact that Blaine wrote an entire album about how much he loves and misses you?”

Kurt gives Emily a glare. 

“Oh! I cannot wait to hear about your night. I expect a full report tomorrow at the office.” 

“What is this? A work assignment?” 

Emily laughs. “Yes. Your job tonight is to have fun and catch up with your long-lost love, who is a mega hottie, by the way.”

Kurt laughs. “I hate you.” Kurt shakes his head and sends a message to Adam about the change of plans. He hopes Adam would be ok with going to the party tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the boys reunited. Will Adam be ok with going to Blaine's album release party?  
Check back next week!
> 
> P.S.   
I do not have a beta, so excuse any mistakes that you see.  
Let me know if anyone is interested.   
Thank you so much for giving this story a chance.


	3. Hands Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. Special thanks to those who commented and gave kudos. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

“So how fancy is this party?” Adam asks Kurt as he looks at his closet to figure out what to wear.

Kurt sits on Adam’s bed flipping a magazine. He was already dressed for the party. After he left the office, he went home to take a shower and put on one of his nice outfits he usually saves for work events or performances at school. He had briefly told the girls about his day and how Blaine had invited him to the party. Rachel’s scream of excitement could be heard from Ohio.

“Cocktail?”

“I don’t even know what that means.” Adam replies with a frown.

Kurt puts the magazine down on his lap. “It’s an album release party. I’m sure it’s pretty casual.” 

Adam gives him a once over. “And yet, you are dressed in a nice suit.” 

Kurt nervously brushes off imaginary lint off his pants. “I’m representing Vogue. I want to look nice for the magazine.”

“Or you want to look nice for Blaine.” Adam challenges. 

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “Adam.”

“Kurt.” Adam walks over and sits down on the bed next to Kurt. “He was the reason it took you 6 months after our first date to finally want to be my boyfriend. Even then, there were certain things we couldn’t do together because it was something you did with him and they become taboos.” 

Kurt opens his mouth to argue, but Adam continues. “Now, we’re going to a party celebrating the release of his album, which he pretty much wrote about you. I don’t want to walk into the party, in front of all of your friends who think of me as a rebound guy.”

Kurt grabs hold of Adam’s hand. “You are NOT a rebound. I’ve told you that already. We’ve been together two years, Adam. How could anyone call that a rebound?” Adam looks down at their clasped hands. “Have I ever made you feel like you are a rebound?”

Adam looks up at Kurt with a soft expression. He reaches up to cup Kurt’s jaw in his hand. “No, Darling. But I’ve also told you once that I can’t compete with a fantasy.”

“You don’t _have_ to!” Kurt reassures Adam. “I’m not that wide-eyed kid anymore. I grew up. I don’t believe in epic love romances that only exist in movies.”

Adam looks hurt and he pulls away from Kurt. “And what we have is not an epic love romance.”

“Adam, that’s not what I meant.” Kurt replies. “I don’t want to fight about this.”

“Well, I do.” Adam turns around and looks at Kurt. “Blaine’s been back in your life for one day and he’s already causing problems between us.”

Kurt gapes at Adam. “Blaine’s not causing problems between us. Right now, you are. Why are you so hung up on this? He’ my ex-boyfriend. He’s in the past. He had his chance and he blew it.” Kurt reaches over and holds Adam’s hand. “YOU are my boyfriend. You are my present.”

“But am I your future?” 

Kurt pauses, not knowing what to say.

Adam pulls his hand back from Kurt’s hold. “You shouldn’t have to hesitate, Kurt.”

Kurt sighs. “Adam, I don’t know what my future is going to be. I don’t know where my life is going to be when I graduate next year. Do I become a full time Stylist at Vogue and choose fashion as a career, or do I pursue being a Broadway actor? I can’t tell you where my life is going to be in the future.” 

“Don’t you see, Kurt? It doesn’t matter whether you become a Broadway Actor or a Stylist. The question is do you see me as your partner by your side no matter which career path you choose?” Adam looks at Kurt with tears in his eyes. “Because I see you. You are my present and my future. I am 100% sure of it. Can you say the same?”

Now Kurt feels like crying. He doesn’t know how their conversation had turned to this. He just wanted to go to a party with his boyfriend and catch up with old friends.

“Adam, I love _you_! You’re the one I want to be with.” Kurt stresses, hoping Adam would drop it and move on.

“Then, let’s make it official.”

“Sweetie, we have been in a relationship for two years. I don’t know how much more official you want to be.”

“Let’s get married.”

“_What!?_”

Adam holds Kurt’s arms. “Let’s get married. We should get married. I’m ready, Kurt.”

Kurt pulls away from Adam. “Well, I’m not. God Adam! You can’t just propose to me in a middle of an argument!”

“I’m sorry, I…”

“I can’t do this right now, Adam. You dropped this huge bomb on me. I’m not ready.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. Let’s talk about this.” Adam pleads.

“No. I gotta go.” Kurt starts to walk towards the front door.

“Where, to him? You’re gonna go run to him now?” Adam follows him.

Kurt turns around. “No, I’m going home. Thanks to you, I am in no mood to go out anymore tonight.” Kurt walks out before slamming the door behind him.

When he arrives back at the loft, Rachel and Santana are getting ready to go to Blaine’s party. 

“Kurt! What are you doing home? I thought you and Adam would be at the party by now.” Rachel asks as she puts an earring on.

Kurt collapses onto the couch. “Adam is an idiot!”

“What did Dr. Who do now?” Santana asked. “I thought he was Mr. Perfect.” She says mocking Kurt.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “He was Perfect. He just…” Kurt puts his face in the pillow on the couch. “Urgggghhh!”

“Sounds serious.” Santana sits down next to him.

“He proposed to me.”

“WHAT?!” 

Kurt covers his ears. “Rachel, volume!” 

“You’re engaged!?” Rachel asks in a lower volume.

“No, Rach. I turned him down.” Kurt rubs his eyes looking frustrated. “I’m not ready to get married. And what was Adam thinking anyway? Springing a proposal on me like that. The worst part was that he proposed to me in the middle of an argument; as if it was the solution for our problem.”

“What problem?” Santana asks. “I thought you and Mr. Perfect don’t have any problems. You were literally just riding on a unicorn over the rainbow just yesterday.”

“Not now, Santana.” Kurt replies. “I can’t deal with this tonight. I’ve had a really long day. It’s a been an emotional roller coaster. I just want to crawl under the covers and go to sleep.”

“You’re not going to the party anymore?” Rachel asks, reaching over to hold Kurt’s hand.

“No.”

“But Blaine is going to be devastated.” Rachel replies. “He was so excited that you were going to be there.”

Kurt raises his eyebrow at her. “How did you know that?”

“He texted me.” Rachel shrugged, opening up the messages app on her phone and starts to read Blaine’s text message. 

“Kurt’s coming to the party tonight!!! I feel like I’m still dreaming. Do you think that means he’s willing to be friends with me again? I’m so excited, Rach!”

Kurt sighs. 

“Way to break his heart again, Porcelain!” Santana says and Kurt has had enough with people ganging up on him today.

“He cheated on ME, Santana.” Kurt stands up from the couch. “He’s the one who broke my heart. He ruined my…” Kurt pauses trying to choose the right words. “He ruined everything!” Kurt can’t help the tears that are now falling from his eyes. “We were only apart for one month. One. Month. And he couldn’t keep it in his pants. He did the worst possible thing he could ever do to me. I trusted him, and he broke that trust. It’s not easy to get back in the ring after you were knocked out with a worst possible injury. Especially with the same person who knocked you out in the first place.” Kurt walks over to his bedroom and closes the curtain. He hopes his friends would take this as a hint that he no longer wants to talk about this tonight and leave him alone. He was glad when he hears Rachel yells good night to him as she and Santana leave the loft to the party. 

Once Kurt changed into his pajamas, he sits on his bed with his phone. He doesn’t want to completely stand Blaine up, but he has no way of contacting him to let him know that he wasn’t going to make it. He had deleted Blaine’s phone number a long time ago. Even if he still kept Blaine’s number, Kurt is sure that Blaine would have changed his phone number now that he is a public figure. 

He bites his lip and opens the Twitter app and searched for Blaine. He clicks on Blaine’s name and reads Blaine’s latest tweet which went up about an hour ago.

**Blaine Anderson** @blaineanderson . 1h  
Today has been HANDS DOWN one of the best days I’ve had in a really long time. #OnlyOne 

Kurt decides to send a private message to Blaine. 

_Hey Blaine, sorry I’m not going to make it tonight. Have fun and enjoy your party. Congrats again on your album release. I’m so proud of you._

_-Kurt_

He hits send before he can talk himself out of it. He doesn’t want Blaine to think that he simply just blows him off. After spending time with Blaine today, he knows he can’t deny that he misses having Blaine as a friend. He wants to start rebuilding their friendship and let go of the past. He just hopes Blaine understands that he needs to take things in slow stride. 

His phone pings and Kurt looks down at it thinking it was a reply from Blaine. It’s a text message from Adam saying he was sorry and to call him. Kurt can’t deal with Adam tonight. He shuts off his phone and goes to sleep.

#### Rooftop – W Hotel – Blaine Anderson’s Album Release Party

“Why do you keep looking at the entrance?” Sam asks before taking a sip of his virgin mojito. Blaine’s parents had made sure that all the underage guests would not be allowed to drink alcohol at this party. Everyone who was under 21 has red wristbands on their wrists, including Blaine. Just because their son is a Rockstar, it doesn’t mean they want him living like one. 

“Expecting somebody?”

“What?” Blaine feigns innocence. “Nobody.”

“You are such a liar!” Sam exclaims. “And not a very good one.”

“Who’s a liar?” Tina asks when she walks up to them.

“Blaine.” Sam answers with a smirk.

Blaine rolls his eyes. “I was just looking at all the lights they put up here. It’s really pretty.”

“Whose genius idea was it to have a rooftop party in the middle of October in New York?” Santana complains as she and Rachel walk up to the group. “It’s fucking freezing!”

“Well, you didn’t have to wear the skimpiest dress in the whole world and wear a coat like the rest of us.” Tina replies with sass. 

“Girls, girls, retract the claws.” Blaine interjects before giving Rachel and Santana hugs. “It’s so good to see you guys. Where’s…”

“Kurt’s not coming.” Santana answers before Blaine could finish asking his question.

“Santana!” Rachel scolds.

“What? Better to rip the band-aid off quickly. I don’t want to get his hopes up.” Santana shrugs.

“You invited Kurt tonight?” Tina asks Blaine. “I didn’t even know that you guys are talking again. Why didn’t you tell me?” She hits Blaine’s arm.

“Ow!” Blaine rubs his arm where Tina just hit. “It just happened earlier today. It wasn’t planned. I ran into him at the shoot I did for Vogue.com this afternoon.”

“THAT’S why you kept looking at the entrance.” Sam says, realization finally hitting him. 

Blaine shrugs and looks down. “He told me he was coming. I even told him to bring his boyfriend.” Blaine looks up at Rachel. “That’s it, isn’t it? He’d rather spend the night with Adam like he had originally planned.” Of course, Kurt would choose to spend time with his boyfriend alone rather than come to his party. 

Rachel reaches out and touches his arm. “No, Blaine. Kurt’s actually at home tonight. Alone.”

“So, he just doesn’t want to see me. Got it.” Blaine nods sadly.

Before Rachel can say more, Kate, Blaine’s publicist walks up to them. “Blaine! Come. I want you to meet some people.” Kate pulls him away from his friends. 

“See you later, guys. Enjoy the party.” Blaine says to his friends before following Kate. He needs a distraction anyway. 

Blaine makes his rounds saying hi to people and thanking the right people who helped him complete his album, like the producers and record executives. When it is time for him to perform a few songs, he puts a smile on his face and grabs his guitar as he walks up to the stage. 

“Hi everyone!” Blaine says into the mic and everyone cheers. “My name is Blaine Anderson.” There are more cheers and Blaine chuckles. “Thank you so much for coming to celebrate the release of my debut album, Only One. I want to thank Johnny Weiss and everyone at the Atlantic Records for believing in me and my music. I want to thank Janice Dwyer for taking a chance on me and giving my life a purpose when I felt so lost. Next, I want to thank Kate Lim and the entire team at TCA. And my manager Nate Ryan for always making sure that I get to places on time and always giving me a pep talk when I need it. And of course, my family! Without whom, I wouldn’t be the person I am today. Mom, Dad, Coop, thank you for always encouraging me to follow my dreams.” Cooper yells out, ‘Love you, Squirt!’ Blaine laughs before he continues. “Last but not least, I want to thank my friends for always pushing me to be better. You guys inspire me every day.” He hears his friends screaming and cheering in the crowd. Blaine smiles. “Now, I’m going to sing a few songs for you.”

Cooper watches his brother perform passionately on stage, but he knew something was off with Blaine. His smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. When Blaine was performing Only One, he could see the tears in his brother’s eyes. Blaine’s always give it all in his performances, but this was different. He scans the crowd to look for Nate. Nate would know if something was up. He’s with Blaine 24/7.

Cooper pushes through people to get to Nate at the bar.

“Hey man!” Cooper puts his hand on Nate’s shoulder.

Nate turns around and smiles. “Hey Cooper. Enjoying the party?”

“Yeah. Hey, did something happen with Blaine today? He seems off.”

Nate sighs. “He ran into his ex today.”

“Kurt Hummel?” Cooper asks surprised.

“Yeah. He works for Vogue. He was at the photoshoot and the interview this afternoon.” Nate answers. “Blaine invited him to the party tonight, but I don’t see Kurt, so I guess he decided not to come.”

“Damnit!” Cooper curses under his breath. “That kid is nothing but trouble for my bother. Right when Blaine is starting to do well in his life and moved on from the breakup, he shows up to ruin it.”

“If you asked me, Coop, I don’t think Blaine is over the breakup.” Nate replies. “I don’t think he’s ever going to be. You should have seen the look on his face when he was with Kurt this afternoon. I’ve never seen him smile like that.”

Cooper sighs and shakes his head. “Just keep an eye on my brother for me, will you? Kurt’s bad news. I don’t want my brother going back to being depressed.”

“Of course.” Nate nods. “I know it’s my job as his manager to care for Blaine’s well-being, but I really do care about him. I see him like my own brother. You can trust me.”

Cooper pats his hand on Nate’s shoulder. “Thanks, man. Especially now that I’m going to be in New York for the new show, I won’t be around much at home in LA.”

“Thanks everyone. Have a great night!” Blaine says into the microphone as he finishes his set.

He walks off the stage and walks into the tent that was set up as a staging area. He wipes his face with a towel. One of the production assistants hands him a bottle of water.

“Thanks man. Have you seen my phone?”

“I gave it to Nate. I think he’s over at the bar.” 

“Great! Thanks again.” Blaine walks back into the party and over to the bar in search for Nate.

He sees Nate talking with Cooper and he jogs up to them. 

“Hey! Can I have my phone back please?”

Nate rolls his eyes fondly. “You are addicted to that thing.” 

“What can I say? I’m a millennial. We need to be attached to our mobile devices or we die.” Blaine looks at his phone. He received a lot of notifications from twitter. 

“You did great up there, little brother.” Cooper brings Blaine into a hug.

“Thanks Coop. Have you seen Mom and Dad?”

“They were over by the lounge area earlier. I’ll go get them. They would probably want to go back to the hotel and rest.”

Blaine nods distractedly as he reads replies to his latest tweet. He sees that he has one private message, so he clicks on it. His breath caught in his throat as he sees who it was from.

He smiles as he reads the message. Kurt reached out to him. Kurt apologized for not being able to attend the party. Not only that, but Kurt said he was proud of him.

“What are you smiling dopily about?” Nate asks.

“I got a message from Kurt.” Blaine replies, still staring at the message on his phone.

“Oh.” Nate pauses. “Look Blaine, about Kurt…”

Blaine looks up at Nate. “What about him?”

“I want you to be careful.”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “Ok, Nate. Kurt’s not evil.”

“Buddy, he can change your mood from happy to devastated in a matter of seconds. You may not think he’s evil, but he has a lot of power over you. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I appreciate your concern, Nate, but I’m fine.” Blaine replies. “I’ve waited 3 years for Kurt to reach out to me. Now he has. I’m not going to ignore him.” Nate opens his mouth to argue but Blaine puts his hand on Nate’s shoulder. “I love you for caring about me. You want me to be happy, right? Well reconnecting with Kurt is making me happier than I have in a long time.”

“But…”

“Enjoy the party. Go talk to that cute waitress you’ve been eyeing all night.” Blaine says with a smile. “I’m gonna go hang out with my friends before going back down to my room. Don’t worry about me.”

Nate sighs. “Ok. Please go to sleep at a reasonable hour. Don’t forget tomorrow morning, we’re doing Good Morning America.”

“Got it!” Blaine says before walking away.

“Blainey Days!” Tina wraps him up in a hug. “You did so great! I cried during Only One. It’s such a beautiful song.”

“Thanks, Tina.” Blaine keeps his arm around Tina and turns to the rest of his friends. “How are you guys doing? Having fun?” 

“Yes, awesome party, Blaine. Thanks for inviting us.” Rachel replies.

“I thought you said there would be a lot of hot guys here. I’m disappointed.” Sebastian tells him. 

Blaine rolls his eyes fondly. Same old Sebastian. He may have stopped being a bully, but he’s still a flirt. “I never said that, Seb. I said there would be lots of people in the industry you might want to meet and make connections.” 

“I’m studying pre-law and poly-sci at Columbia. My dad expects me to run for a Senate seat one day. I think being in a show business is a pipe dream for me at this point.” 

“You’re getting into politics?” Santana raises her eyebrow at Sebastian. “Makes me worry about the future of our country if a predatory sex addict with horse teeth is going to be our law maker.”

“And what are YOU doing with your life, Shaquira? Still riding the coattails of your successful friends for piece of scraps?” Sebastian retorts back.

“Listen, Asshat!” 

“Ok, guys!” Blaine interrupts before things get more heated between his two friends. “Can we all just get along?”

“I don’t understand how you can be friends with this jerk face, Blaine.” Santana tells Blaine. “He almost blinded you!”

“That was a long time ago, Santana. Let bygones be bygones. Seb apologized to me, and he’s changed. He’s been nothing but a good friend to me over the years.” Sebastian holds out his fist and Blaine bumps it.

“You are such a good person, Blaine. You can always see the best in people.” Tina says dreamily. 

“He’s still gay, Tina. Calm down.” Sam tells her and Tina jabs him in the ribs.

“I was not hitting on Blaine. I was speaking the truth.”

“Aww, thanks Tee!” Blaine replies as he sees his parents and Cooper approaching him.

“I better go say bye to my parents. Party’s winding down. Do you guys want to come back down to my room and hang out?” Blaine asks his friends.

“I’m down.” Sebastian replies as well as Sam and Tina.

“We should get going. I have an early class tomorrow and Santana has work.” Rachel tells him before bringing him into a hug. “I can give him your number if you like.” Rachel whispers into Blaine’s ear.

Blaine knows who she’s talking about. He nods. “Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks, Rach.”

“See you later, Short stack.” Santana gives him a hug.

“I’ll be in town for the next week doing press for the album. Let’s get together again.” 

“Sounds good.” His friends agree. 

Blaine walks over to meet his family. He really hopes that he gets to hang out with his friends and as well as see Kurt again before leaving New York.


	4. The Story of Your Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who read the review the last chapter. Special thanks to SheDevilGleek for putting together a playlist of songs from Blaine's album on YouTube. Here is a link if anyone is interested - (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAd2LW6hz6I&list=PLFe044N1H0jUbf3RdJ2oawo1RwWZVrExu&index=1)

_That’s ok, Kurt. I wished you could have been there, but I understand. It was a last-minute invite after all. I hope we can meet up before I leave the city. There’s so much I want to say, Kurt. Will you meet with me sometime this week? We can go for coffee. I’ll be around until next Wednesday. _

_P.S. I’m glad I could still make you feel proud of me._

_ xo,  
Blaine_

Kurt reads Blaine’s message in his twitter inbox. He definitely wants to see Blaine again. He wants to hear what Blaine has to say. Kurt is ready to move on from the ugliness of their breakup and rebuild their friendship. 

_Blaine,_

_I would love to meet with you for coffee. Weekends work better for my schedule. How does Saturday afternoon sound to you? There’s a really good coffee place in Chelsea, called Yanni. Let me know. _

_-Kurt_

Kurt sends off the message before he leaves his room. He’ll be at Vogue all day today. He’s already dressed for work. He walks into the kitchen to make some coffee. Rachel is already up and sitting at the dining table.

“Morning Kurt. How are you feeling today? Better?” She takes a sip from her tea.

“Morning Rach.” He starts the coffee machine. “I’m good.” Kurt sighs. “Adam left a bunch of messages, but I haven’t replied back. Not sure what to say to him yet. How was your night?”

“It was fun! It was great to see Blaine and watch him perform. Oh, and catching up with Sam and Tina of course, and even Sebastian.”

Kurt looks at Rachel with his eyebrow raised. “Smythe? 

“Mmm hmm.” Rachel takes a bite of a banana. “Did you know that he lives in the city? He goes to Columbia. Pre-law. He and Blaine seem to be really good friends now.”

“I’m sure they are.” Kurt mumbles under his breath. There’s something about Sebastian Smythe that will always make Kurt’s skin crawl. 

“Don’t be jealous, Kurt. Sebastian didn’t seem to be interested in Blaine. He was looking for a hot guy to hook up with last night.”

“Why am I not surprise?” Kurt says as he pours coffee into a travel mug. “I’m sure he still smells like Craig’s list.” Rachel gives him a knowing look with a smirk. “Stop that look. I am NOT jealous!” Kurt says firmly with a finger pointing at Rachel. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“See ya! Let me know how things go with Adam.” Rachel yells after him. 

As soon as Kurt is outside of the Conde Nest building where Vogue offices are at, he spots Adam leaning against the building, waiting for him.

“What are you doing here, Adam?”

Adam quickly walks over and stands in front of Kurt. He hands Kurt a red rose. “I need to apologize. You didn’t return my messages or phone calls.”

“That’s because I’m not ready to talk to you Adam. Not yet. I need to clear my head.”

“Please, Darling.”

“Adam. You asked me to marry you last night. Actually, you didn’t ask me. You told me and I quote, ‘Let’s get married.’ Not only it was the worst possible way to ask your boyfriend to marry you, it was done out of fear and insecurities. Now, I am asking you for some space. Please respect it.” Kurt says firmly with his hand out to stop Adam from coming any closer.

“Ok.” Adam resigns. “How much time do you need?” 

“I don’t know.” Kurt shrugs weakly.

“I meant what I said, Kurt. The proposal may have come out at the wrong time, but I meant it. I _want_ to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the love of my life.”

Kurt looks down and nod. “I’ll call you.” He says quietly before walking into the building. 

Kurt couldn’t concentrate on work all day. Emily was busy writing the article for Blaine’s Fresh Face piece and was in a meeting with the layout team, so she didn’t bug him about the night before, which Kurt was thankful for. He received a reply message from Blaine in the afternoon. They made plans to meet on Saturday at 2 pm for coffee at Yanni. Kurt kept thinking about his relationship with Adam. He really does love him. He wouldn’t have stayed with Adam for over two years if he didn’t love him. He just never thought about marriage with Adam. Kurt was just taking one day at a time and enjoying the here and now. Plus, what good did it do for him when he used to make plans for the future and think about marriage and having a family of his own? It had ended up with him having a broken heart. He doesn’t need to go through that again. He thought Adam was on the same page as him, but he was wrong. 

Now, Kurt is back home making himself a salmon salad for dinner. Rachel is out with her friends from her dance class and Santana is working late. He loves his roommates, but he enjoys having the loft to himself. Especially now that he has a lot of thinking to do. 

He still has 15 more minutes before the salmon is ready to come out of the oven, so he decides to call his Dad via Facetime. He could really use some advice from his dad right now.

“Hey Dad!” Kurt waves at his phone, which he props it up on the kitchen counter. 

“Hey Kiddo.” Burt replies back with a smile. “Good to hear from ya.” 

“You too. How are Carole and Finn?”

“Carole’s working a late shift at the hospital. Finn’s out with his girlfriend of the week.” Burt replies with an eye roll.

Kurt chuckles. “He’s really taking this break from Rachel to a really good use, I see.”

“He’s just having fun, nothing serious. He never brings any of these girls home.” Burt replies before eating a spoonful of chicken tortilla soup. “You and I both know that he’s waiting for Rachel to come back to him.” 

Kurt looks down sadly, thinking about Blaine’s song, Happier. The song about waiting for your lost love to come back to you even though you see that they are happy in their current relationship. From the way Rachel’s been acting lately, Finn is going to be waiting for a while. And Finn going out with different girl every other week isn’t helping his situation. Rachel hears about it from friends back home or on social media. Although she says she doesn’t care who Finn goes out with since they are not together, she still doesn’t like seeing pictures of him with other girls showing up on her news feed. But she’s too prideful to tell Finn she wants to get back together. The way she sees it, he broke off the engagement and practically forced her onto the train to New York. So, if he wanted her back, _he_ needs to be the one to make the first move. Finn on the other hand, doesn’t want to be the one to hold her back from her stardom and success. He knows that Rachel needs to be in New York. It’s where she belongs, but he doesn’t see himself living in the city. Finn likes a simple and quiet life in the suburbs where he can hear himself think. He thinks if they get back together, it might deter Rachel from accepting certain jobs if she’s tied to a boyfriend back in Ohio. Finn says he’s doing it to support her, but Rachel doesn’t see it that way. Love is such a messy thing sometimes. 

Burt studies his son. “What’s wrong?”

Kurt gives his dad a sad smile. “You always know when something is bothering me.”

“I’m your dad. That’s my job.” Burt gestures for Kurt to talk. “So...?”

“Adam proposed to me last night.”

Burt’s eyes go wide with surprise. “You said, yes?”

“No.” Kurt shakes his head. “I didn’t.” Kurt sighs. “It wasn’t even a real proposal, Dad. I mean, he said he meant it and it was real and he wants to marry me, but I feel like he did it for the wrong reasons.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, for starters, he proposed to me in a middle of an argument that we were having.” Kurt rubs his hand over the back of his neck. “It was like, his solution was for us to get married.”

“What were you arguing about?”

Kurt looks at his dad nervously. “Blaine.” He replies quietly. 

“Anderson?” Burt raises his eyebrow. He hasn’t heard Kurt mentions Blaine’s name in so long. 

“I guess I should tell you everything from the beginning.” Kurt begins to tell his dad about how he listened to Blaine’s album all night and how it had made him cry. He told his dad about running into Blaine on an assignment at work and how Blaine had invited him and Adam to the party. He then told his dad about the conversation between him and Adam that ended with Adam’s rushed proposal.

Kurt shuts off the oven and takes out the salmon. He puts it on top of his salad and sits down at the dining table. He moves the phone in front of him so he can continue talking to his dad while he eats his dinner.

“It wasn’t a proposal, Dad. It shouldn’t be anyway. A marriage proposal should be something special and romantic. There should be music, and hundreds of rose petals. The love of your life going down on one knee and asking you to spend the rest of your life with him.”

“Why don’t you tell Adam that? He can still give you the kind of proposal that you want.”

Kurt pauses and pushes his salad around on his plate. “The thing is Dad; I don’t think I want Adam to propose to me.” Kurt confesses. “Aside from the fact that I’m only 21 and haven’t even graduated from college, I’m not sure I can picture my life 10 years down the line. I still don’t know if I should go full on into fashion or go the Broadway route. I mean, I worked so hard to get into NYADA. Am I wasting my time and money studying musical theater at a prestigious drama school if I don’t even pursue theater after I graduate?”

“Why can’t you do both?”

“Because both of these careers take full dedication. I can’t chase two dreams at once. I’ll end up losing both of them if I can’t fully commit to at least one of them.”

“Kurt, I know you’re still young and you’re trying to figure out your life and career; but you’ve always been so sure of what you wanted your life to be when you were in high school. Finn would get jealous of you because you knew exactly what you wanted, and he was still trying to figure it all out. Do you remember?”

“Of course, I do.” Kurt replies. “I was going to NYADA. Audition like crazy and get cast in Broadway shows. Win at least one Tony. Married by 30. Have kids and enjoy family life.” Kurt recounts with a hint of nostalgia. “But things are different now.”

“Why?” Burt prods. “From what I’m seeing, you’re still you. You got into NYADA. You’re kicking ass in that school. You are still going to auditions. You got cast in your school production end of last year. You are in a committed relationship. I say, you are well on your way to achieving the dreams you’ve always had.” Burt looks at his son carefully. “What I don’t get is, why you are questioning those dreams now. What changed?”

Kurt looks down and doesn’t say anything.

A realization hits Burt. “Blaine.”

When Kurt looks up at the camera, Burt can see tears in his son’s eyes. “We were supposed to do this together. We had it all planned out. I was going to New York a year earlier to get familiarized with school and the city. Find out which neighborhood to live in and which coffee shop has the best coffee and pastries. A year later, Blaine would move here, and we would get an apartment together. We’ll go to school together and have part time jobs so we could afford our shoebox apartment. We’ll be broke and barely getting by, but we’ll be happy in our tiny apartment because we’re together. We’ll go on auditions. We were going to become successful actors on Broadway. Win awards.” Kurt pauses and wipes a tear off his cheek. “We were supposed to get married.” Kurt sniffs. “And now… now, I can’t imagine having those dreams come to life. And my future now looks blurry and unsettled.”

“What about Adam?” Burt asks. “You love him. He loves you. He seems like a nice guy. Granted, I don’t know him as well as I knew Blaine; but I trust your judgment. You’ve been together for two years. And yet, you told me you don’t want Adam to propose to you.”

“I guess I never thought about marrying Adam.” Kurt covers his eyes with his hand. “God, that sounds so horrible when I say it out loud.”

Burt sighs. He doesn’t like seeing his son upset, but he needs to be honest. “I hate to say this, buddy but if you feel that way, you need to tell Adam. It’s not fair for him to stay in a relationship with someone who doesn’t want a future with him.”

Kurt sighs. “I feel like my life is such a mess now, Dad. I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m going to end up hurting Adam. I never wanted to do that. I don’t know what I want in life anymore.”

Burt studies his son carefully. “You do. You’re just afraid to go after it because you’ve been hurt before.”

“Dad.”

“Just think about it.”

Kurt sighs. “Ok.”

“You’re gonna be ok?”

Kurt gives his dad a small smile. “Yeah.” He nods. “Thanks for talking to me, Dad.”

“Anytime.”

“Night Dad.”

“Good night. Tell Blaine I said, hi.”

Before Kurt could protest, Burt ends the call. Kurt rolls his eyes. He has a lot to think about tonight.

The next day passes by in a blur for Kurt. He goes to classes and then to work. Adam has stopped messaging him after their talk on Wednesday in front of Kurt’s office building. Kurt is glad about that. It gives him time to think and figure things out. Ultimately, he knows what he needs to do. He just doesn’t want to do it because he knows that he will break Adam’s heart. But his dad is right. He needs to be honest. It’s not fair to him or Adam to continue a relationship, which he doesn’t see progress into anything more than what they currently have. 

So, on Friday during his lunch hour, Kurt calls Adam. They agree to meet at Adam’s after Kurt gets out of work. The sooner he tells Adam, the better. He doesn’t want to be stringing Adam along.

Once he finishes the call, Kurt walks into Voyager Espresso, his usual lunch spot near the office. He scrolls through Instagram as he waits in line to place his order.

Kurt smiles at the picture Blaine posted of himself sitting in the Today Show studio. He double taps to like the image.

“Well, well, isn’t that His Royal Highness, Kurt Hummel?”

Kurt turns around to see who it was and comes face to face with Cooper Anderson. “Cooper. Hi.”

Cooper points his finger at Kurt. “Stop playing around with my brother’s feelings.” 

Kurt puts up his defense mode. “I’m not.”

“Telling him you were going to be at the album release party the other night and then not showing up? Blaine was devasted.” Kurt opens his mouth to try to defend himself but Cooper cuts him off. “I’m serious, Kurt. If you can’t forgive him for something he did when he was 17, just stay away from him. Don’t give him false hope. I don’t want my brother to have to go through another heart break. He barely came out alive last time.”

“He hurt me too, you know? He broke my heart first.” 

“And yet, you seem to be moving on with your life just fine. How’s your boyfriend doing?”

Kurt is pissed off at this point. “None of your business. Actually, Cooper. You know what else is not your business? Whatever it is between me and Blaine. You have no right to get involved. You act like you care about your brother now. Where were you when he was getting beat up by homophobes at a school dance? Where were you when he was 14 and terrified of coming out to your parents? Blaine got through all those hard times by himself without needing any help from you. He’s a lot stronger than you give him credit for.” Kurt points his finger back at Cooper. “So, don’t YOU ever talk about him like he’s weak!”

To Kurt’s surprise, instead of getting mad, Cooper smiles proudly at him. “Good to know that you still have Blaine’s back after everything.”

Kurt is caught off guard by Cooper’s response. He just felt the need to defend Blaine in that moment. “I…”

Cooper slaps Kurt’s shoulder. “I’m filming a new show in New York, so I’ll be in the city for the foreseeable future. I’ll be keeping an eye on you. Don’t screw it up.” He says before walking out of the café.

Kurt shakes his head and heads up to the register to order his lunch. This day is already stressing him out, and the conversation with Cooper did not help. He’s really not looking forward to the difficult conversation he needs to have with Adam later.


	5. IN-N-OUT (Animal Style)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, everyone. I got some Klaine interaction for you in this chapter. I hope you like it, and I hope it's enough to hold you over for two weeks because there won't be a new chapter going up next week. I am going on a family vacation and I want to really unplug from the Internet. 
> 
> Thank you always for reading this story and giving me your feedback by writing comments. They make me smile and motivate me to write more.

“Hi.” Kurt smiles softly when Adam opens the door.

“Hello, Darling. Come on in.” Adam pulls Kurt into a hug and kisses him on a cheek. “Are you hungry? I made dinner.”

“No.” Kurt gestures to the couch. “Let’s sit and talk. I feel like I need to get this out now.”

Adam sits down on the couch next to Kurt. 

“I can’t marry you, Adam.”

“I know you’re not ready yet.” Adam says. “I’m sorry I just sprung it on you like that. I can wait. We’ll have a long engagement. We’ll get married after you graduate.”

Kurt shakes his head. He feels sick to his stomach. “No, Adam. It’s not because I’m not ready.” Kurt takes a deep breath. “You asked me the other day, if I see you in my future. The answer is, I do see you in my future, but I don’t see myself married to you.”

Adam huffs. “Wow!” He gets up from the couch and starts pacing. “I really am a rebound.”

Kurt stands up. “No. You’re not, Adam. I love you.”

“Oh, let’s not kid ourselves anymore, Kurt.” Adam stares into Kurt’s eyes. “Be honest. Tell me. Were you ever IN love with me?”

Kurt blinks back the tears, but his eyes well up again and tears being to fall. “I want to. I promise. You are an amazing guy, Adam. I just… I can’t. I can’t fall in love. Not anymore. It hurts too much! I’m sorry.” Kurt sobs.

“Get out.”

Kurt looks at Adam surprised. “What?”

“Leave. Now!” Adam walks over and opens the door. His face red with anger. “I don’t ever want to see you again, Kurt. We’re done.”

“Adam…” Kurt whispers through the tears. “I never meant to hurt you.”

“But you did, anyway. God Kurt, I asked you from the beginning. I asked you if I was your rebound. You told me I wasn’t. Then, you went on for two years making me believe that you actually have moved on from your ex and are really happy with me. You made me fall in love with you! You made me believe that we have a future together. When in fact, you were just using me as a stand in. A seat filler!” Adam spits out bitterly. “Someone to fill the void in your heart until the person who you were always meant to be with comes back to you.”

Kurt feels like the worst person in the entire world. He continues to cry. How did he have screw up so badly? “I am so sorry, Adam.”

“Just go, Kurt.”

Kurt nods and walks out of the apartment. Adam slams the door behind him, making Kurt jump. Kurt knew Adam would be upset, but he didn’t expect Adam to be so cold toward him. Although he can’t really blame Adam. If he’s being honest, Adam was right about everything he said. But in his defense, Kurt really did try. He put effort into his relationship with Adam to make it work. He always made sure Adam feel loved. But when it comes down to it, Kurt can’t bring himself to say yes to Adam’s proposal. 

Kurt wipes his tears away from his cheek as he walks briskly to the subway station. He doesn’t want to be crying on the streets of Manhattan. Kurt keeps his head down as to hide his blotchy crying face from people as he walks. He turns a corner and collides into someone walking the opposite direction as he is. 

“Gosh, I’m so sorry!” The voice came as Kurt tries to balance himself so he wouldn’t fall backwards. He was pulled by a hand in a strong hold to steady him to keep from falling. “Kurt?”

Kurt looks up and is met with the whiskey colored eyes he knows so well. “Blaine.” Kurt breathes out.

“Are you ok?” Blaine studies Kurt’s face. “You’ve been crying. What’s wrong?” Blaine asks with genuine concern in his voice.

“I…” Kurt wipes his eyes again and looks at Blaine, who was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans, black t-shirt, and a slim fitting blazer. His hair styled, somewhat similar to how Lisa had done it for the Vogue.com photoshoot. “You’re on your way to somewhere important.”

Blaine looks down at his attire. “No, I’m just meeting up with Sebastian to go to a bar.”

Apparently, that was the wrong thing for Blaine to say because Kurt rolls his eyes. “Let me guess, he got you a fake ID too?” Kurt starts to walk away.

Blaine follows him. “Kurt, wait!” 

“Don’t worry about me, Blaine. Go have fun with Sebastian!” Kurt begins to walk faster.

Blaine reaches out and holds Kurt’s arm. “Hey, stop!” Kurt turns around and face Blaine. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“Sebastian’s waiting.”

“I don’t care about Sebastian! I’ll text him and let him know I can’t make it.” Blaine puts both of his hands on Kurt’s arms. “We can go somewhere and talk.”

Kurt shakes his head. “No. I’m just gonna go home.”

“Don’t do this, Kurt.” Blaine pleads. “Don’t push me away! Please. You’re clearly upset about something. Please let me help.”

Kurt looks at Blaine and all he sees is a look of concern on Blaine’s face. His stomach growls at the time, and he made a decision. “Still like Thai food?”

Blaine smiles so big, it makes Kurt smile despite the sadness he feels. “Yes! Lead the way.”

15 minutes later, they are seated at Top Thai in Greenwich Village. “It’s my favorite Thai place in the city.” Kurt says as the waitress brings them the menus.

“You’re Blaine Anderson!” The waitress says excitedly to Blaine.

Blaine smiles. “Yes. What’s your name?”

“Clair.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Clair.” Blaine holds out his hand and Clair shakes it eagerly. “If you could do me a huge favor and keep my presence on the down low, I would really appreciate it.” Blaine gestures toward Kurt. “I’m here with a friend and I value my time with him. I hope you understand and give us our privacy?” Blaine gives her a charming smile.

“Of course, Blaine. I understand. I’ll be back to get your orders.” She tells him with a smile before walking away.

“I can’t believe people recognize you now in public.” Kurt tells him.

Blaine shrugs. “I’m still getting used to it.”

“I think you handled it pretty well.” Kurt replies. “Do you mind if I go to the restroom to freshen up? I don’t want to sit through dinner with tear stains on my face.”

“Sure.”

When Kurt is in the restroom, Blaine sends a message to Sebastian saying he wouldn’t be able to make it because something came up.

_You better be ditching me because you’re actually getting laid._

Came the reply from Sebastian.

_I had big plans for us tonight, Blaine. We were supposed to be each other’s wingman. _

_Iceman and Maverick_

_Me, Iceman. You, Maverick because you know, you’re short._

Blaine laughs out loud as he reads Sebastian’s last message. Kurt comes back to the table and sits down.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, just a message from Sebastian.” Blaine puts his phone away and focuses his attention on Kurt.

“You really don’t need to be here, Blaine. If you’d rather go hang out with Se…”

“Stop. Kurt.” Blaine puts his hand up. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be right now.” 

Kurt gives Blaine a small smile as Clair comes back to their table.

“Are you guys ready to order?”

Blaine gestures for Kurt to go first. “Yeah, I’ll have a Crispy Duck with Udon Noodles.” Kurt orders.

“I’ll have a Pad See Ew with Shrimp.” Blaine tells Clair.

“What would you guys like to drink?”

“Water and Thai Tea please?” Kurt and Blaine reply at the same time and laugh. 

Clair smiles. “You got it. I’ll be back with your drinks.”

“Do you remember Thai Paradise in Westerville?” Blaine asks Kurt with a smile.

“Of course, I do. I believe that’s where my obsession for Thai food began when you took me there my first week at Dalton.” Kurt replies with a nostalgic smile.

Blaine chuckles. “That’s also where I took you on our first date.”

“Yeah, I mean it became my favorite restaurant. Of course, that’s where I wanted to go on our first date.”

Blaine laughs. Feeling the familiar warmth taking over his body whenever he was with Kurt, Blaine let the words slip out of his mouth. “God, I missed you.” 

Kurt looks at Blaine a bit awestruck.

Blaine shakes his head. “Sorry. Uh...” Blaine curses himself inwardly. This is why he should always think before he speaks. But then again, he never seems to have a filter when it comes to Kurt. “I just...”

Kurt reaches over and touches Blaine’s hand. “I missed you too.”

Blaine feels his throat tighten and eyes watered with tears. All those nights he’s spent wondering if Kurt was missing him the way he was missing Kurt. Hearing Kurt say those words to him, makes Blaine wants to pull Kurt into a hug and never let go.

“You were my best friend, Blaine.” Kurt continues. “I miss having my best friend in my life.”

Blaine lets out a teary laugh. “You’re mine too.”

“Here are your drinks.” Clair comes back with their drink orders. “Your food should be out soon.” She says before walking away.

“I know there’s so much we need to talk about, but can we not do that right now?” Kurt requests. “I just want to enjoy the meal and your company without the hard stuff. At least until we finished our dinner.”

“Deal.” Blaine smiles and raises his Thai tea glass. “To friendship.”

Kurt clinks his glass against Blaine’s. “To friendship.”

Throughout dinner, Blaine talked about the press tour he’s been doing to promote the album and Kurt shares stories about his job at Vogue and classes at NYADA as well as roommate drama that he gets caught in between Rachel and Santana. When the check came, they fought over who gets to pay. Ultimately, Blaine won after agreeing to let Kurt pay for the coffee the next day.

“Thanks, Blaine. I was having a horrible night, and you turned it around for me.” Kurt says as they walk through Washington Square Park after dinner.

“You’re welcome.” Blaine glances at Kurt. “About that… do you want to tell me why you were crying?”

Kurt sighs. “Adam and I broke up.”

Blaine stops walking. His heart starts to beat faster. After two long years, his Kurt no longer belong to another man.

Kurt stops walking when he doesn’t see Blaine next to him. He turns around to find Blaine rooted in place, staring at him. 

“Why?” Blaine asks. He walks up to Kurt to catch up with him.

“He proposed to me the other night.” Kurt answers. “The night of your album release party. That was why I couldn’t make it.”

“Adam proposed to you?” Blaine’s heart sinks a little. He’s always wanted to be the one to propose to Kurt. Now, someone else has already done it. Blaine prided himself in being Kurt’s firsts – first real kiss, first date, first love, first lover. He wanted to be Kurt’s first proposal as well. 

“Yeah, but I said no.” Kurt replies.

“I thought you loved him. I mean, you were together for two years.”

“I did.” Kurt nods. “But after taking the time to think about it and imagining my future with him, I realized that I may love him but I’m not in love with him.” Kurt lets out a sigh. “I was never in love with him.”

Blaine wanted to ask why. He wanted to ask if it was because Kurt is still in love with him after everything. He wanted to ask when Kurt imagine his future, if he sees Blaine with him. 

But Blaine doesn’t ask. 

He’s afraid to break this fragile friendship that he and Kurt had just began to rebuild. If Kurt wants him as his best friend again, that’s what Blaine will be. At least for now. 

“I’m sorry.” Blaine says instead.

Kurt looks over at Blaine. “Don’t be. It’s for the best. I was just upset that I ended up hurting Adam. He didn’t deserve to be treated that way by me. All he did was love me and take care of me.” Kurt says with tears welled up in his eyes. “And I just broke his heart.” Kurt blinks back the tears. “God, I’m such an asshole! He told me to get out of his apartment. I’ve never seen Adam so angry. He hates me.”

Blaine pulls Kurt into his arms. “Oh Kurt. I don’t believe for a second that anyone could ever hate you.”

Kurt pulls back from Blaine’s embrace. “Adam does, and I don’t blame him.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

Kurt softly smiles at Blaine through his tears. “I’m really glad I ran into you tonight. Thanks for being here.”

Blaine returns Kurt’s smile and rubs his hands on Kurt’s arms as a soothing gesture. “Always.”

“I’m sorry I was so cold towards you after we broke up. You were my best friend, and I cut you out of my life.” 

“Kurt.” Blaine holds his tongue to stop himself from calling Kurt by a pet name. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You had a good reason to cut me out of your life.” Blaine takes a breath. “I cheated on you.” Blaine spits out. “I hated myself for it, and I don’t blame you for hating me.”

“I don’t believe for a second that anyone could ever hate you.” Kurt repeats the same words Blaine had said to him earlier, which makes Blaine smile. “I never hated you.” Kurt tells him after a pause. “I was so hurt. I couldn’t be around you or hear your name or anything about you. It was my way of dealing with the heartbreak.”

“I am so sorry, Kurt.” Blaine apologizes with tears in his eyes. “I let my insecurities and fear cloud my judgment and I hurt the one person I love most in this world.”

“I know you’re sorry.” Kurt nods. “You’ve said it a bunch of times. I wasn’t ready to hear your apology or the reasons why you did what you did, but I am ready to talk about it now. I want to put it behind us, Blaine. It’s been years and I am so tired. I am so tired of carrying around this darkness in my heart.” Kurt sighs. “But, not tonight. I’ve had enough difficult conversation for one night. I just want to go home now and crawl under the covers. You still want to go get coffee with me tomorrow?”

“Yes, of course.” Blaine eagerly agrees. 

Kurt smiles at him. “Great. We can talk then.”

“Let’s share a cab home.” Blaine suggests as they walk underneath the Washington Square Arch towards 5th Ave.

“I live all the way out in Brooklyn. Your hotel is here in Manhattan. It doesn’t make sense to share a cab.” Kurt reasons. “I’ll just take a subway home.”

“It’s late, Kurt.” Blaine replies. “Please. Let me put you in a cab.”

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly. “You’re as bad as my dad.”

Blaine raises his arm to hail a cab. “I miss your dad. How is Burt?”

“He’s doing great.” Kurt replies as they climb into the cab. “He told me to tell you hi from him.”

“Jefferson Ave. Bushwick.” Blaine tells the cab driver. When Kurt looks at him, Blaine smiles. “We’re taking you home first. That way, I know you get home safely.” 

Kurt chuckles and shakes his head. His heart feeling lighter for the first time in a long time.


	6. The Story of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for being patient. I am back and here is a new chapter. I really appreciate all the comments you have left and the kudos you sent. Hope you like this chapter.

Blaine wakes up to a loud pounding on his hotel room door. He glances at the clock on the nightstand. It reads 8:08 am. Blaine groans as he hears another knock. He gets up from bed and puts on a robe he had thrown over the back of a desk chair the night before.

“I’m coming!” He yells when there was another knock. Blaine looks through the peephole to see who it was and rolls his eyes when he sees Sebastian. 

“Good morning, Killer!” Sebastian greets him with a smile and holds out a cup of coffee for him. “I got you your usual.”

Blaine reaches for the coffee cup gratefully. “Thank you. What brings you by so early? I would have thought that you’d still be in bed with whoever you took home last night.” Blaine takes a sip of his medium drip and lets out a happy sigh. 

Sebastian sits down on the couch and gives Blaine an offended look. “For your information, I didn’t take anyone home last night. I’m not THAT much of a floozy.” Blaine gives him an unconvinced look. “Fine. I’m trying to change.” Sebastian answers before taking a sip of his coffee. “Maybe I want to find someone who would pine after me like you do for Kurt.”

At hearing Kurt’s name, Blaine lets out a happy sigh. “Speaking of…” Sebastian narrows his eyes at Blaine. “He’s the reason you canceled on me last night, right?”

Blaine nods with a smile. “Yeah, I ran into him while I was on my way to your place. We went to dinner and we talked… It was nice.”

Sebastian raises his eyebrow. “You talked?”

“Well, not the real talk we need to have, but it was a good start. He broke up with his boyfriend, Seb. He told me he’s ready to hear what I have to say.” Blaine looks so hopeful; Sebastian hopes that Kurt is genuine about wanting to work things out.

“Blaine, I know you’re excited about reconnecting with Kurt but maybe you shouldn’t get your hopes up.”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “Not you, too.”

“Look, Blaine. I just want you to be careful. You let your emotions get the best of your judgement. Don’t get ahead of yourself. So, he broke up with that British chippy. Did Kurt actually tell you that he wants to get back together with you?”

Blaine deflates a little. “No, he didn’t but he had just broken up with his boyfriend who he was with for two years, Seb. You can’t blame him for not suggesting that we get back together right away.” Blaine reasons.

“Be that as it may, Kurt holds a grudge like no other.” Sebastian replies. “I mean, I added him on Facebook and he still hasn’t accepted my friend request. It’s been like 3 years.”

Blaine looks at his friend amused. “Well, you did hit on his boyfriend in front of him. Shamelessly, might I add.”

Sebastian scoffs. “That was before I understood the power of Klaine. Apparently, the only thing that would break you two up is by self-destruction. No outside force was going to get between you two.”

“Klaine?” Blaine asks him with confusion.

“Oh Blaine, if you are going to be hopelessly in love with your ex-boyfriend, you should at least know your ship name.”

“Kurt and I have a ship name?” Blaine asks with a smile.

“Yeah, that’s what we call you when we talk about you guys.” Sebastian replies nonchalantly. 

“Who’s we?”

“Warblers. Your group of misfits New Directions.” 

“Wow!” Blaine rubs his eyes. “I never knew.”

“Anyway, since you bailed on me last night; you owe me. I’ve been wanting to go see the new T-Rex exhibit at the Museum of Natural History. You’re going with me.”

Blaine finishes his coffee and gets up. “Alright. Let me go take a shower and let Nate know that I’m out with you. We can do lunch after the museum, but I have plans with Kurt at 2.” 

Blaine and Sebastian take the subway to the Museum of Natural History. They spend their time looking at the exhibit and geeking out over the dinosaurs. Blaine is recognized by a few fans, so he poses for some pictures with them. When they leave the museum, the word had gotten out that Blaine Anderson was there, so there are a few paparazzi waiting for him. Blaine politely waves at the cameras as he walks with Sebastian by his side. 

They decide to have lunch at a sushi restaurant and Blaine notices a couple of paparazzi followed them to the restaurant. After they sit down and put their orders in, Blaine glances out the window to see paparazzi taking pictures of them.

“Sorry about this, Seb. Those pictures would probably be everywhere by tonight if not, tomorrow.” Blaine lets out a sigh.

Sebastian shrugs. “As long as I look good in them, it’s fine.”

Blaine laughs. “You’re ridiculous.” Blaine glances at the photographer again and sigh. “They might be spinning this as we’re on a date or you’re my boyfriend or something.”

“Good.” Sebastian says before taking a sip of his Pellegrino. “Maybe Kurt would see it and get jealous.” 

Blaine glares at Sebastian. “That’s not a good thing! Kurt’s very sensitive when it comes to you. He thought it was you I cheated on him with.”

“It should have been.”

“Sebastian!”

“What?” Sebastian shrugs. “If I had known that you were lonely and were looking for a hookup, I would have happily volunteered. You know? Bros helping bros.” Sebastian winks at Blaine.

“Kurt would never forgive me if I had cheated on him with you.”

“Like he forgives you now.” Sebastian scoffs. “He wouldn’t let you explain. He ignored you. He cut you out of his life.”

“Ok, Seb. I don’t need a reminder. I was there.” 

“Whatever, Killer. Just…”

“Be careful.” Blaine finishes for Sebastian. “Got it. I appreciate you looking out for me. Can we just enjoy our lunch?” 

“Fine. But you’re calling me later with all the details on your talk with Kurt.” 

Blaine nods with a smile. He’s so glad that he and Sebastian had become such good friends over the years. Blaine would even consider Sebastian as one of his best friends. After everything they went through, Sebastian was there for him when he was going through a dark time after his breakup with Kurt. He would call Blaine almost every day after lacrosse practice to check on him and get him to come out to get coffee at the Lima Bean or to come hang out at Dalton with their Warbler friends. Blaine really appreciated that. They had formed a genuine friendship over the years. Blaine is also glad that aside from the occasional flirtatious comment toward Blaine as a joke, Sebastian hasn’t shown any romantic feelings or advances toward Blaine. He’s happy to have a gay friend who he can hang out with and have a platonic relationship.

After lunch with Sebastian, Blaine heads over to the coffee shop to meet up with Kurt. He is too excited to see Kurt that he doesn’t notice a paparazzi, who followed him to the coffee shop from the restaurant. He arrives 10 minutes early, so he orders his coffee and sits at the table towards the back. 

Kurt arrives a few minutes later and Blaine flags him over to where he’s sitting. 

“Hey!”

“Hi! Sit down.” Blaine gets up. “Let me go get your drink.”

“Oh, it’s ok. I can go order. Our deal last night was that I get to pay for coffee since you paid for dinner.” Kurt replies gesturing toward the cash register.

“No, no. I got it. You can pay for second round. Non-fat Mocha, right?” Blaine asks over his shoulder, already walking towards the register.

Kurt smiles. “You remember my coffee order?”

“Of course, I do.” Blaine replies as if it was the most obvious thing.

Blaine comes back to the table with Kurt’s drink and a slice of cheesecake with two spoons.

“I trust that you still like cheesecake?”

Kurt’s eyes sparkle. “Like it? I still love it!”

They each take a bite out of the cake and Blaine studies Kurt. He looks happier and more relaxed than he did the night before. He didn’t want to ruin that by having this difficult conversation, but Blaine needed to explain. He needed Kurt to understand why he cheated. He wanted to properly apologize to Kurt and beg for his forgiveness. Hopefully, Kurt would want to give them another chance – give Blaine another chance. 

Kurt looks at Blaine. “What’s wrong? You look worried.”

_I’m worried that what I have to say would push you further away._

Blaine looks down at his hands which are wrapped around his coffee cup. “There are so many things I want to say to you, Kurt. About our breakup and my cheating.” Kurt’s jaw sets into a hard line. “Will you let me explain?”

Kurt lets out a breath and nods. “I told you last night that I am ready to let go of our past and the darkness that comes with our breakup. I think to do that, we both need to talk about it. So, even though it’s going to be hard, I’m willing to listen now.”

Blaine looks at Kurt gratefully. “Thank you!” He reaches over and puts his hand on top of Kurt’s on the table. “You don’t know what this means to me, Kurt.”

Kurt gives Blaine a small smile. “I think I have a hunch.”

Blaine lets out a breath. “I guess I should start from the beginning.” Blaine sighs. “I think things started to go bad the week you started your job at Vogue.” Kurt opens his mouth to interject, but Blaine puts his hand up. “Will you please let me get this out before you say anything? This is hard for me to talk about, and I know it’s hard for you too, but I need to be able to say everything I want to say to you without getting sidetracked. I will answer any and every question you have afterwards.”

Blaine looks at him with so much vulnerability that Kurt feels his heart clenches. “Of course. Go on.” Kurt agrees softly.

“Thank you.” Blaine takes another breath before he continues. “Whenever we would Skype, you just wanted to talk about your life here in New York. And when I try to get a word in to talk about what’s going on with my life at school, you always get the conversation back to talking about you.” Blaine pauses and looks at Kurt. He sees that Kurt is trying his best to not say anything. “It was as if you lost interest in me and my life back home. Like you don’t care about me anymore to want to know about my life.” 

Kurt’s heart break at hearing this. This was never his intentions. He never stopped caring about Blaine. It breaks his heart to know that he had made Blaine feel that way.

“And then, you started canceling our Skype dates. You stopped responding to my texts or picking up my calls.” Blaine says with tears in his eyes. “I felt like you were moving on with your new life and I wasn’t a part of it. I thought it was just a matter time before you call me to tell me that you don’t want to be with me anymore. I felt so alone. I had transferred to McKinley so we could be together, and even though I had friends in Glee, I felt so lonely without you there.” Blaine says, his voice watery. “I know it was childish of me, but I just wanted someone to care. I wanted someone to ask me how my day was. Someone who would hold me and make me feel loved.” He swallows a lump that has been forming in his throat. Grateful that Kurt is patiently letting him talk. “So, I did the one thing that I swore I would never do. I betrayed your trust and ended up breaking both of our hearts. I ended up hurting you.” Blaine pauses to keep his emotions under control before continuing. 

“It was a guy who friended me on Facebook. His name was Eli. He sent me a message and he complimented me. I don’t even remember what he said but I do remember how his compliment had made me feel good. Like, this guy sees me and he’s paying attention to me, which is something I wasn’t getting from my boyfriend who I thought had no interest in me anymore.”

“Blaine, I...” Kurt interrupts when he couldn’t hold his tongue anymore; but stops when Blaine gives him a look. “Sorry, I’ll let you finish.”

“I went over to his place. When he kissed me, it felt so wrong and it made me thought of how much I missed feeling your lips on mine. But the little voice inside my head was telling me that you had moved on and you didn’t care about me anymore so I should focus on this guy who is here.” Kurt now has tears running down his face. Blaine wants to reach over and hold his hand, but he doesn’t dare do it. He continues with his explanation. “So, I let the kiss continue and I let it go further.” Blaine lets out a breath. “I let him blow me and I got him off with my hand.” Kurt winces and looks away. Even after all this time, it hurts so damn much to hear all the details about this. He never wants to hear about Blaine’s sex life with someone else. “Right after I did it, I felt so sick and knew it then that I had make the biggest mistake of my life. And that you are the only one I ever want to be with. I was going to do whatever I could to fight for us. But I knew that I couldn’t keep this from you, so I came to New York and well... you know the rest.”

“Can I talk now?” Kurt asks softly. 

Blaine nods and he takes a sip of his coffee.

Kurt sighs. “Blaine, I am so sorry that I made you feel like I didn’t care about you. I’m mature enough now to admit that I wasn’t all innocent in what happened between us that led to our breakup. I was so excited about getting that internship at Vogue when I first moved out here. That was the only good thing that was going on for me in the city. I didn’t get into NYADA. That job gave me purpose. I let it take over my life and in doing so, I ended up pushing you away.” Kurt reaches over and put his hand over Blaine’s on the table. “It wasn’t because I stopped caring about you or that I didn’t include you in my new life here in the city. I just got carried away with all the excitement of working at the magazine that I had been a fan of for so long.” Kurt sighs. “I guess I took you for granted. I just thought that you were ok with waiting. That even though I was canceling on our Skype dates, you understood and that you would be ok with waiting until I had some time to talk. I should have listened to you when you were trying to tell me you were missing me that day when you called my office. I should have caught on that something was wrong. You weren’t just telling me you missed me. You needed me, and I didn’t hear you. I brushed you off.” Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand. “I am so sorry about that.” 

Blaine can’t hold in his tears. Hearing Kurt apologize for making him felt unimportant and for the part Kurt played in events that led up to their breakup, is something Blaine needed to hear in order to let go of the pain he feels every day. For so long, Blaine had blame himself and himself alone for their breakup. 

“Will you forgive me?” Kurt asks sincerely and Blaine lets out a sob. He covers his mouth with his hand to cover it up. Thankfully their table is hidden in the back and the coffee shop isn’t overly crowded with people. He really doesn’t need his crying face to be on every gossip site the next day. Kate will kill him. 

“Yes, yes, of course.” Blaine wipes his cheek. “Kurt, I should be the one asking you for forgiveness. Will _you_ forgive me?”

Kurt thinks about it, because Blaine deserves the truth. He doesn’t want to say something just because he’s caught up in the moment. He wants to be sure. As he thinks about it, he no longer feels resentment and anger toward Blaine. Now that he understands the reasons behind Blaine’s cheating and how Blaine had spent years writing about how much he had regretted it and how much he loved Kurt; Kurt can honestly say he does forgive Blaine. 

“Yes.” Kurt answers truthfully. “Yes, I forgive you.”

Blaine smiles through his tears. The kind of smile that Kurt remembers as Blaine’s pure happiness smile where the corners of his eyes crinkle. 

“I want to put this behind us, Blaine. But you have to promise me that you will talk to me if you ever feel like I’m being an ass to you.” Blaine nods with a chuckle. “We need to work on our communication. That was our downfall. I want us to be honest with each other like we’ve always been from the beginning. I want us to be friends again. Best friends even.” Kurt smiles. 

Blaine frowns slightly. “Friends.”

Kurt cocks his head to the side. “Don’t you want to?”

“Of course, Kurt. But that’s not all I want.” Blaine sighs. “You asked me to talk to you and be honest with you.” Kurt nods. “Well, here goes.” Blaine lets out a breath. “I love you, Kurt.” Blaine says and Kurt feels his heart slams against his rib cage. “I never stopped loving you. I don’t want to just be your best friend.”

_I want to be with you for the rest of my life._

“Blaine, I...” Kurt tries to find the words. His heart is beating out of control inside his chest at hearing Blaine tells him he loves him. For the longest time, he didn’t think he would hear Blaine say those words to him again. But he needs to tell Blaine. He has to be honest, too. “I just got out of a two-year relationship. You and I... we forgave each other for the mistakes we both made, but I’m not ready to be in a relationship with you. I need to trust you again, Blaine. _We_ need to build that trust again. Can we start with friendship?”

Blaine smiles at Kurt although it doesn’t reach his eyes. He takes a sip of his coffee. “Sure. I made you fall in love with me once. I can do it again.” He replies confidently. 

Kurt doesn’t want to admit it, but he is secretly delighted that Blaine isn’t giving up. He rolls his eyes playfully and scoffs. “Game on.”


	7. Secret Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now well into the story. I can't thank you enough for leaving comments on every chapter. I enjoy reading them. Keep them coming.

_Blaine Anderson was spotted in NYC with a very handsome man, who appears to be his boyfriend. The man is identified as Sebastian Smythe, from the pictures Blaine had posted on his social media of the two going back to their high school days. They had a fun filled day at the Museum of Natural History and had lunch at a cozy sushi restaurant in Greenwich Village. What seems to be interesting though is a couple hours after Blaine finishes his date with his boyfriend, he met with another man at a coffee shop in Chelsea. Blaine and unidentified man embraced each other intimately before leaving the coffee shop to go their separate ways. Does the “Only One” singer have more than one lover? Is Blaine Anderson a two-timing player?_

Kate finishes reading a tabloid magazine and drops it in front of Blaine on the coffee table in her office. Blaine winces as he stares at the article with pictures of him and Sebastian leaving the museum and sitting together at the restaurant. There was also a picture of him and Kurt in a tight embrace outside of the coffee shop they had went to. 

“Would you like to explain yourself?” Kate sits down on the couch facing Blaine. “This is bad, Blaine. You just started your career. Your album sales are sky rocketing. Most of your fan-base is young. You need to be a role model to your young fans. The fact that you have your prep school manners and boyish good looks make it easy for us to market you as a good all-American boy. We can’t have parents forbidding their kids to go to your shows and listening to your music because they think you are a playboy.” Kate finishes her rant.

Blaine looks at Kate with a pout and tries his best to give her puppy dog eyes. “I’m sorry, Kate. The truth is neither of them are my boyfriend. Although I _really_ want one of them to be my boyfriend…” Kate gives him a stern look and Blaine shakes his head. “which is not important right now.”

“Blaine. I’m not saying you are not allowed to have a boyfriend.” Kate leans forward and puts her elbows on her knees. “I just don’t want you to be labeled as a playboy in the media. The story has been picked up by Entertainment Tonight. My contact at ET said they would include the segment in their 6 pm time slot. Now I haven’t replied back to her with any comment because I wanted to speak to you about it first.”

“I agree.” Blaine nods. “The last thing I want is to have a bad reputation. I don’t want to be in tabloids. I don’t want my friends and people I care about to end up in these magazines.”

“Good. Glad we are on the same page.”

“So, what do we do now? How are we going to respond to this?” Nate, who’s been sitting quietly next to Blaine the whole time spoke up for the first time.

“Now, we do damage control.” Kate says as she gets up to walk over to her desk. “Have your friends seen this yet? If they don’t know, you need to call them and let them know. People might be trying to find out who they are or where they live and start asking them questions. Especially your friend, Sebastian since he’s been identified in the magazine. It might be a good idea for them to stay off social media for a few days. If they go somewhere and post a picture, people can find them via geo tags. These paps are snakes. They would ask your friends questions and twist their words around. We all need to be on the same page as to what we say to the press.” Kate starts typing on her computer. 

“No, I haven’t talked to them. We came here as soon as the plane landed back in LA this morning.” Blaine replies as he takes his phone out of his pocket.

“Ok. For now, just tell your friends to lay low and not talk to any press or anyone with a camera. I am going to send our statement to ET. We’ll say that both of these guys are your friends, and you are currently not dating anyone and that you are excited to see your fans at the holiday shows you’re playing at in the next couple of months.” Kate says as she eyes Blaine, who looks exhausted. “Why don’t you guys go home and get some rest. I’ll take care of everything.”

“Thanks, Kate.” Blaine says gratefully as he and Nate get ready to leave Kate’s office before Kate calls out to him. 

“Blaine? No social media for you as well. At least until the ET segment airs tonight.” 

Blaine pouts at her.

“I’m serious. Nate, take his phone away from him.”

Blaine gasps as Nate reaches over to take his phone. “No! I still need to text and make phone calls. I promise, no social media.” Blaine clutches his phone to his chest.

“Fine! But just know that I’ll find out if you go on social media.” Kate tells Blaine sternly. “Nate, keep an eye on him.”

“Will do.” Nate replies to Kate.

“Can we just do takeout for lunch? We can get In-N-Out on the way home. I really just want to go home right now and call Kurt and Sebastian about this whole mess.” Blaine begs Nate as they walk out of the building TCA offices are at. 

Nate looks at his watch. “Going home sounds good to me too. I want to just lay down in my own bed for a while even if it’s only for 30 minutes. We got a meeting at the YouTube offices at 3 pm today.” Nate replies as they get in the town car, where their driver is waiting. 

Blaine currently lives at Cooper’s house, which he purchased after he was cast in his first movie, Transformers 4, three years ago. It’s a modest craftsman style 4-bedroom house in the city of Pasadena. Cooper had asked him to move in with him after he dropped out of UCLA to fully pursue his music career. His brother had given him his own bedroom and turned the guest house in the backyard into a music room/recording studio. That was where Blaine first recorded his demos for his album. 

Blaine enjoys living with his brother. Cooper lets him have his privacy and every Sunday, they have a bro day when they hang out and catch up on each other’s lives. Now, they are both busy and out of town a lot. Cooper had been cast in a TV series, which films in New York, so he had moved to the city last month. If the show gets picked up, Cooper will stay in New York for the run of the show, which can be 3 to 6 years. For Cooper’s sake, Blaine wishes the show does well and it remains on air for several years. Although, now he has a big empty house he’s coming home to. As the town car, that his label had provided to pick him and Nate up from the airport, zips through the morning LA traffic; Blaine dreams of the day when he can share a home with Kurt. They would decorate it the way they want to. He would make breakfast in bed for Kurt every day that he’s home. They would have singalongs as they do chores around the house together. They would build a life together. Kurt had said he just wants to be friends with him, but Blaine had made a promise to himself and to Kurt that he was going to win his heart again. He really hopes that this tabloid story isn’t going to push Kurt further away from him before they can become close again. 

“Alright, buddy. Get some rest. I’ll pick you up around 2:15.” Nate tells Blaine as the car stops at the Anderson Brothers’ house. 

Blaine grabs his bag of food from In-N-Out and his backpack as he gets out of the car. The driver is already waiting for him at the front door of his house with his suitcase. “Ok, see you then. Bye Nate.”

As soon as he’s inside the house, Blaine walks over to the kitchen counter and begins eating his cheeseburger. His phone pings with an incoming text message. It’s Sebastian. Blaine has been texting Sebastian in the car to let him know about the tabloid article and the pictures. As per Kate’s advice, he asked Sebastian not to go on social media until further notice. 

Blaine opens up Sebastian’s message and can’t help but roll his eyes with a smile. Sebastian has sent a picture of him holding up the tabloid magazine opened to the article about him, Blaine, and Kurt. The message below the picture reads – 

_I look damn good in these pictures. Too bad the camera only got the back side of Kurt in that picture. Although he does have a nice ass._

Blaine quickly types a response back to Sebastian. 

_You leave Kurt alone. He and his ass are mine to admire._

Blaine cleans up after he finishes eating. He drags his suitcase up to his room. Takes everything out and starts a load of laundry before jumping into the shower. It’s 11:30 by the time he’s dressed in a comfy t-shirt and boxers to lounge in. He grabs his phone to call Kurt. Kurt would most likely be at work since it’s 2:30 pm in New York on a Thursday. He figured he could just leave a voicemail.

To Blaine’s surprise, the phone rings twice before Kurt picks it up. “Hey! You’re back in LA?”

“Hi.” Blaine answers softly as a smile plays on his lips. Hearing Kurt’s voice always makes him feel better. “Yeah, I’m home. Sitting on my bed as we speak.” 

“You’re probably tired from the flight.”

“Yeah, I’ll take a nap in a little bit, but I need to talk to you about something. Are you at work right now? Are you busy?” Blaine asks nervously. 

“Actually, I’m on my way to work right now. I got out of class about 30 mins ago.” Kurt replies. “What’s up?”

“Kurt, please don’t get mad at me, but there’s an article about us in a tabloid magazine. A paparazzi followed me around on Saturday when we met up. I swear, I didn’t know that he was following me. He took a picture of us hugging outside the coffee shop.”

Kurt is quiet for a few seconds before he says. “Oh.”

“Kurt…”

“I’m right by a newsstand right now. Which tabloid?” Kurt asks.

“National Enquire.” Blaine replies. “Kurt, I don’t think you should buy it.” Blaine tries to stop him, but Kurt is already paying for the magazine. 

“I got it.”

Blaine puts his fingers through his hair. “Kurt, I really don’t think you should…”

Kurt gasps. “They called me ‘unidentifiable’, and they made me ‘the other man’ in this scenario!”

“Kurt…”

“And they called Sebastian ‘the handsome boyfriend’!” Kurt exclaims with disgust, and Blaine winces. “That’s just great! Now, everyone is going to think _I’m_ the homewrecker.” 

“Well, good news is that the picture doesn’t show your face so they can’t find out who you are.” Blaine replies trying to make Kurt feels better.

Kurt sighs. “I hate that I was even pictured at all.”

Blaine’s heart sinks. Now that he’s a public figure, whoever he associates with will end up being in a public eye. If Kurt is not ok with that, would he ever want to give them another shot? “Kurt, I’m really sorry. It’s all my fault.”

“No, Blaine. It isn’t.” Kurt replies softly. “You didn’t publish untrue stories about us for the entire world to see.”

“Yeah, but it’s my fault that you end up in the tabloids.”

Kurt sighs. “I guess it comes with the territory, right? You’re a famous celebrity now. If I want to be with you, I’ll need to get used to stuff like this.”

Blaine’s heart stutter. “If you want to _be_ with me?” Blaine asks softly.

“I… I meant, if I want to be _seen_ with you. We’re friends, and we’ll be hanging out when we’re together. I mean, not together. When we’re in the same city.” Kurt rambles, which makes Blaine smile. God, he is so adorable, and Blaine is so in love with him. 

Blaine lets out a chuckle because he can’t help it.

“Are you laughing at me?” Kurt asks and Blaine can see the pout forming on his lips. He wishes he was next to Kurt, so he could lean over and kiss it off his lips. 

“No, I’m laughing because you are so adorable.” 

Kurt stays quiet, not knowing how to reply to Blaine’s statement and trying to control his heartbeat, which increases the pace at hearing Blaine called him adorable. 

“Anyway, my publicist has already sent the statement to Entertainment Tonight. Apparently, they are going to include it in their 6 o’clock airing tonight.” Blaine tells Kurt. “I got in trouble with her because now the media is labeling me as a playboy. The statement is going to set the story straight and let everyone know that you are both friends of mine. In the meantime, please stay off social media. I don’t want people finding out who you are and start harassing you.”

“Stay off social media. Got it.” Kurt replies. 

“I’m gonna fix this, Kurt. I promise.” 

“I know.” Kurt says softly.

For a few seconds, neither of them says anything; enjoying the silence between them. 

“What does Sebastian have to say about all of this?” Kurt asks, breaking the silence.

Blaine chuckles. “He’s happy he looks good in the pictures.” 

Kurt snorts. “I can’t believe they called him handsome. He has a meerkat face with obnoxious CW hair.” 

Blaine bursts out laughing. “Kurt!”

Kurt shrugs. “It’s true.”

“He’s not all that bad, you know? Sebastian really has changed. He’s not the same person he was when we first met him in high school.” Blaine tells Kurt. He needs Kurt and Sebastian to get along. Sebastian has become one of his closest friends, and he desperately wants Kurt to be in his life. He needs them to be able to coexist. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Blaine sighs. “Kurt…”

“I’m at the office now. I’ll let you go.” Kurt interrupts, not wanting to continue talking about Sebastian. 

Blaine’s heart sinks. Disappointed that Kurt doesn’t want to talk to him anymore. “Ok.” He sighs. “Have a good day, Kurt.”

“Thanks. Talk to you later.” Kurt replies before hanging up. 

Blaine drops his phone on the bed and groans in frustration. Even after their heartfelt and honest conversation in New York, Kurt is still guarded. He still has his walls up. But Blaine is determined. He’s not going to give up. He wants to show Kurt that he’s not going anywhere, that Kurt can count on him. Kurt can trust him again. 

Blaine grabs his laptop from his backpack and searches for a florist in Brooklyn, New York. He placed an order for a bouquet of red and yellow roses to be delivered to Kurt’s loft today, so that it will be waiting for Kurt when he gets home from work. Satisfied with his actions, he closes his laptop and decides to take a nap before he needs to get ready for his meeting at YouTube. 

Kurt can’t stop thinking about that stupid tabloid article. He’s been staring at his work email, which contains pictures of the new Marc Jacobs Spring collection. He’s supposed to be picking out pieces to include in their January issue, but his eyes keep wandering over to the tabloid magazine that is opened to Blaine’s article on his desk. He hates that he’s being painted as the other man in Blaine’s life, but _Sebastian_ of all people was pegged as Blaine’s boyfriend. 

Kurt knows that he’s being silly. He knows Blaine is not dating Sebastian. He just doesn’t want to be second best when he’s being compared to Sebastian. It’s old wounds from their High School days. Sebastian has always made him feel like he wasn’t good enough for Blaine; that someone like Sebastian was better suited from Blaine than Kurt was. Sebastian, who comes from a family of old money, whose father is the State Attorney of Ohio, whose grandfather owns most of Ohio and other mid-western states from his real estate ventures, and whose mother is a VP of Marketing at Saint Laurent. Sebastian has lived in Paris. Kurt doesn’t want to admit it, but he had always felt inferior to Sebastian. However, he had been so happy that _he_ was the one Blaine chose. _He_ was the one Blaine was in love with. But when Blaine cheated on him, the little voice inside of his head kept telling him that it was because he wasn’t good enough. That Sebastian was right all along. Kurt wasn’t good enough for Blaine. All it took was a little bit of distance and Blaine cheated. It made him wondered if Blaine had been wanting to get rid of him for a while, and that him being in New York was a perfect excuse for Blaine to finally get rid of Kurt. So, he could be with someone like Sebastian. 

Kurt sighs and shuts off his computer. It’s already 6:54 pm and he can’t concentrate on work anyway. He says bye to his team and heads home. As soon as he gets home, he dives for the couch and flops down with his face buried in a pillow. Rachel smirks at him from the dining table. 

“Bad day?”

“Bad week.” Kurt responds. Breaking up with Adam, having to see a box of his stuff being dropped off by Adam at the loft, stress at school, and now this tabloid story. It’s been a hell of a week for Kurt. 

“Well, someone was thinking about you today.” Rachel says and Kurt looks over at the dining table, where Rachel is sitting. He sees a bouquet of red and yellow roses. He stands up and walks over.

Rachel gets up and gives him a hug. “Why don’t I order pizza and you can tell me all about your bad week?”

Kurt smiles at her gratefully. “Sounds good. Thanks, Rach.”

Rachel walks over to her bedroom to grab her phone. Kurt looks at the flowers and leans down to smell them. He breathes out a happy sigh. He reaches over to look at the card.

####  _You are never ‘unidentifiable’. To me, you are notable, remarkable, and a force to be reckoned with. _

####  _Love, _

####  _Blaine_

Kurt smiles and holds the card to his chest. Maybe his bad week might be coming to an end after all.


	8. Empty Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little time jump from the last chapter. I wish I was posting this around Thanksgiving time, but it's still close to the season. Reading your responses on the last chapter was so interesting. Almost all of you did not like how Kate (Blaine's publicist) handled the tabloid story. She's a little intense, but she has Blaine's best interest. She just wants to get the story straight from her client before making any statement to the media. It sounded like she was accusing Blaine of dating two guys at once and got mad at him for getting caught. I didn't mean it to come out that way. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Happy Fall!

#### Thanksgiving Day – Lima, Ohio – Hummel-Hudson Home

“Finn! I swear to God, if you take another fistful of these pecans, I will tell Rachel about how you stole one of her bras last time you visited me in New York and sleep with it under your pillow.” Kurt glares at his brother.

Finn stares at Kurt with his mouth wide open with a look or horror on his face. “Dude! You can’t. You promised you wouldn’t! Plus, I totally stopped doing that like months ago.”

“And I will keep that promise as long as you keep your hands away from my pecans. You kept eating them and I wouldn’t have enough left for the pie I’m making.”

Finn backs away with his hands up. “Staying away. I’m gonna go watch the parade now.” Finn says before he catches himself. “I mean, it’s on before the football game. I’m just basically waiting for the game to come on, so might as well watch the parade.” He says as he walks backwards out of the kitchen into the living room.

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly and shakes his head. Finn is a closeted fan of the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade. It’s something he’s done with his Mom since he was a kid and he still does it now. 

Kurt has been home since Tuesday night. He had flown home after his last class, and he is planning on staying in Lima until the following Monday after the Thanksgiving holiday before his classes start up again on Tuesday. It’s been really nice to be home. On Wednesday, he spent the day at his Dad’s tire shop helping his dad at the shop. They ate packed lunches in Burt’s office like old times and Kurt told his Dad about his classes and the latest project he’s working on at Vogue. Burt caught Kurt up with the on goings at the shop. It was nice to hang out with his Dad. 

Today is Thanksgiving Day and Kurt and Carole are cooking. Carole is in charge of the turkey and green beans casserole. Kurt is in charge of the pies and potatoes. He enjoys baking, so their system works perfectly. 

“I see you kicked Finn out of the kitchen.” Carole says as she comes into the kitchen.

“I had to. He was eating all the pecans.” Kurt replies as he folds the pie dough.

Carole laughs. “It’s so nice to have you home, Kurt.”

“Kurt! Come here!” Finn yells from the living room. “Blaine is on TV.”

Carole and Kurt look at each other for a second before Kurt wipes his hands on his apron and runs out of the kitchen to the living room. Kurt stops next to the couch and stares at the TV. Sure enough, there is Blaine on a float, singing White Christmas. 

“Here is a multi-platinum recording artist, Blaine Anderson, singing White Christmas. Blaine is going to be part of the NBC Christmas Special airing December 10th along with Kelly Clarkson, John Legends, and special guests.” The announcer says in the background.

“He didn’t tell me he was going to be in the parade.” Kurt says mostly to himself.

“He wasn’t just in the parade. He performed! Isn’t White Christmas like one of your favorite Christmas songs?” Finn, he can’t remember what day of the week it is, but he remembers this fact Kurt had told him once upon a time. White Christmas is one of Kurt’s favorite Christmas songs. He used to dream about living in New York City during the wintertime and how the entire city would be covered in snow and he would walk down the street arm and arm with the love of his life as snow falls over their heads, looking at all the twinkling Christmas lights in the city. He had wanted to sing this song with Blaine for their Christmas duet. But that was before everything happened. Kurt's not dwelling on it. 

“Oh, he’s still looks as charming as ever! I miss that boy.” Carole says and Kurt turns to look at his stepmother. “You guys have worked things out, right? You’re friends again?”

Kurt sighs. “Yes, we’ve been talking again. And we forgave each other for the mistakes we both made.”

“But…?” Carole prods.

Kurt shrugs. “Nothing. No buts. We’re friends again and that’s all I really want, so we’re good.”

Carole studies her stepson carefully. She gives him a look that says, she’s not convinced. 

Kurt rolls his eyes with a smile. “Let’s just get back to cooking. Shall we?”

Once the pies are in the oven, Kurt checks his phone and smiles when he sees a message from Blaine. 

It is a picture of Blaine on the float, all bundled up and wearing the biggest smile. 

_Happy Thanksgiving! I’ll be at my parents’ house for the holiday weekend. Wanna get together?_

Kurt rereads the message. _Wanna get together?_

He knows Blaine meant it in a way to hang out together and catch up, but his heart still stutters at reading those words. They haven’t been able to see each other since Blaine left the city after he finished doing promos for his album release. It’s been a month. A month since they had their talk and began to rebuild their friendship. It has been so nice to be able to pick up his phone and either call or text Blaine whenever he wanted to share something with Blaine. Whether it was about an atrocious outfit that one of his coworkers wore or if he saw Blaine’s picture all lit up in Times Square at one of the electronic billboards, or just to call Blaine to complain about his bad day. Kurt is glad to have his best friend back. To Kurt’s surprise, Blaine had picked up every single time Kurt had called him. His text messages are answered within 15 minutes at most. If Blaine was going to be away from his phone for a while, he always let Kurt knows about it ahead of time. In the beginning, Kurt was worried that although they agreed to become friends again, Blaine would be too busy to talk or keep in touch with him. After all, Blaine is a famous musician now. He’s everywhere and everyone wants a piece of him. And Kurt, well, Kurt is just an ex-boyfriend in Blaine’s life. Yes, Blaine had made it very clear that he is still in love with Kurt and wants them to be together. But, Kurt has doubts. Of course, he does. If he felt like he wasn’t good enough for Blaine when they were in high school, that feeling has increased in tenfold now that Blaine is a celebrity. Blaine can have any guy he wants. He has guys lining up to win over his heart. Kurt has seen tumblr pages dedicated to Blaine and how fanboys and fan girls talk about how much they want to get with the adorable crooner, Blaine Anderson. Blaine can have his pick. Why would Blaine want to choose Kurt when he can have a famous actor like Colton Haynes? Or even Sebastian Smythe for that matter. So, Kurt has his reservations. He’s not going to put himself in the position to get hurt again, especially not by Blaine. The ache that he felt in his chest from their breakup has just beginning to dull and heal. He can’t let the wound to gash open again. Not by the same person. It will kill him this time. So, Kurt puts up a wall around his heart. Friendship is all he can do with Blaine. Even if his treacherous heart tries to convince him otherwise.

_Sure, how about tomorrow? Come over and have a movie marathon? I’ll have leftover pecan pie and hot chocolate waiting. Plus, my Dad and Carole would love to see you._

Kurt types up his reply back to Blaine. 

Blaine’s reply is instantaneous. 

_That sounds awesome. I miss having movie marathons with you. It would be nice to see Burt and Carole. And Finn too. Can’t wait to see you._

The next day, Kurt wakes up extra early. Not just because he’s excited to see Blaine, but he has some Black Friday online shopping to do. He decided to not go to the mall this year and deal with crazy holiday shoppers. Most of the things he’s been eyeing are on sale online, so he decided to shop online instead. It’s more convenient anyway. He could stay in his pajamas. 

Blaine would be coming over at 10 am. They were going to veg on the couch and watch movies. They are going to have the house to themselves for most of the day. Carole has a shift at the hospital and won’t be home until about 7. Finn is going fishing with Puck and Jake. His Dad is at the shop until 6 pm. They are planning on having a Friday night family dinner together. Blaine is invited, of course. 

Kurt dresses himself in a long sleeve dark gray Henley that he rolls up the sleeves to his elbows, and a pair of slim fitted dark blue jeans. He coifs up his hair and shaves his face. Yes, he does need to shave his face; contrary to what Santana says. 

At 10 am on the dot, Kurt hears the doorbell ring. When Kurt opens the door, the first thing he sees is a bouquet of sunflowers. Blaine pokes his head to the side from the back of the bouquet and smiles. 

“Hi!”

Kurt chuckles. “Hi yourself! The flowers are beautiful. Thank you.” Kurt reaches for the bouquet.

Blaine moves the bouquet out of Kurt’s reach. “Oh, these aren’t for you.”

Kurt gapes at him with a disbelief look. “They’re not?”

“Nope.” Blaine shakes his head and puts the bouquet on the side table in the hallway where the Hummel-Hudsons keep their keys and mail. “These are for Carole.” Blaine turns around to face Kurt. He reaches inside his coat and takes out a single stem of red rose. “This.” He hands the rose to Kurt. “is for you.” Blaine leans over and kisses his cheek before pulling away and walking into the living room. Kurt is rooted in place, in the hallway, holding the rose. The tingle he feels on his cheek from the brush of Blaine’s lips is traveling through his body down to his toes. His heart is stuttering. His brain is buffering. He can’t seem to form words or move his limbs.

“What are we going to watch first?” Blaine’s words bring him back to life and Kurt shakes his head a little to get himself together. It was just a kiss on a cheek for crying out loud! 

Kurt jogs into the living room to find Blaine on the couch looking up at him. 

“Have you seen La La Land?” Kurt asks as he walks over to the DVD player.

“Kurt, that movie is barely in theaters now.”

Kurt looks back at Blaine over his shoulder with a smirk. “I got a Director’s cut copy right here. One of my friends from school is a cousin of the guy who wrote the score to this film. And the guy is also a NYADA graduate. I met him last week when he came to my music theory and composition class. He took me and his cousin out for coffee after class and let me have the copy of the movie.”

Blaine sits up on the couch. “Kurt, that’s amazing! That’s a great connection to have.”

“Yeah, who knows what would come of it but at least I have a contact with someone in the industry. I mean, I guess I always have Rachel as someone I know in the industry, but she doesn’t really count. I know she loves me to death, but she would also kill me so she can get the part for herself.” Kurt puts the DVD in the player and walks over to the couch to sit down next to Blaine.

Blaine laughs. Yes, that does sound like Rachel. 

“I can’t wait to see you at your Broadway debut.” Blaine says with a smile.

Kurt looks at him. “What makes you so sure that I’ll be on Broadway? I haven’t decided what I’m gonna do once I graduate next year. I mean, I have a great job at Vogue. I can go full time and choose fashion as my career. Who knows if I’ll ever be cast in any production, if I pursue acting? With fashion, at least, I already have a foot in the door and a great job at a reputable magazine.”

Blaine stares at Kurt. “Who are you and what have you done with the confident Kurt Hummel?”

_You cheated on him, and now he questions if he’s good enough for anything._

Kurt just shrugs self-deprecatingly.

Blaine reaches over and places his hand on Kurt’s. “Kurt, you are amazingly talented. Your vocal range is at par with the likes of Whitney Houston, if not better. Yes, you have a great job at Vogue, but fashion has always been just a hobby to you. Performing is your _passion_.” Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand. “You belong on a stage. Or on a silver screen. You gotta dream big.”

Kurt is floored. Even his Dad didn’t give Kurt this response when Kurt talked to him about his dilemma with career choices. Blaine told him what Kurt had always known about himself but forgot about along the way. This journey of self-discovery and the cruel reality of the show business led Kurt to having fears and doubts. Once again, Blaine knows him better than he knows himself. 

“Easy for you to say, Mr Rockstar.” Kurt pulls his hand back and leans back on the couch.

Blaine reaches for him again. “Hey.” Kurt turns to look Blaine in the eye. “I believe in you. I always have. Now, you have to start believing in yourself again.”

Kurt stares at Blaine’s golden orbs underneath long eyelashes. Blaine’s eyes have always been Kurt’s favorite feature on Blaine’s face. When Blaine looks at him like he hangs the moon and the stars, Kurt feels like he can do anything. 

“Thanks, Blaine.” Kurt smiles. “You just told me what I needed to hear.”

Blaine smiles. “So, you’ll go for it? You won’t give up on your Broadway dreams?” 

“No, I’m not going to hang up my dancing shoes just yet. I’ll start signing up for auditions again in the new year. No role is a small role, right?”

“Right.” Blaine nods. “And I’ll be there in the audience to cheer you on at whatever show you get cast in. I don’t care if it is on Broadway or off, off, off Broadway.” 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Kurt replies, and he meant it in a joking matter but Blaine’s face falls. 

“I promise never to break any of my promises to you ever again, Kurt.” Blaine tells him earnestly. 

Kurt’s face softens and he squeezes Blaine’s hand. “I know. Let’s just enjoy today, ok? No more tough conversation. I miss hanging out with my best friend.”

Blaine smiles and nods. “Me too.” 

They settle on the couch and watch movie after movie. They eat leftover Thanksgiving dinner from the night before for lunch and pecan pie and hot chocolate for afternoon snack. As the day goes on, they fall into the old comfort and rhythm they feel whenever they are together. Kurt lies horizontally on the couch with his feet in Blaine’s lap. Blaine massages Kurt’s sock covered feet. It feels like old times. 

“So, I’ll be in New York from Dec 12th through 16th. I’m playing Z100 holiday show at the MSG and then going to spend a few days with Cooper. Can I see you while I’m in the city?” Blaine asks during a commercial break in the middle of a Project Runway marathon. They finished watching movies and now moved on to reality TV on cable. 

Kurt looks up at Blaine with a smile. “Sure.”

Blaine smiles warmly at Kurt. “Great. I have something planned for us to do.” 

Kurt leans up on his elbows. “Like what?”

“Nope. You’ll have to wait and see.” 

Kurt is about to object when the front door opens.

“Kurt, I’m home.” Burt calls out before he walks into the living room to find Blaine on the couch, holding his son’s feet in his lap. 

“Blaine!” Burt walks over to the couch. Blaine gets up so fast, Kurt almost rolls off the couch. 

“Burt!”

Burt pulls Blaine into a bone crushing hug that makes Blaine smiles. “It’s so good to see you, kid.” Burt pats Blaine’s back.

“You too. I’ve missed you.” Blaine replies as they pull apart from the hug.

“Boy, you’re big star now, huh?” Burt squeezes Blaine’s shoulder. “Congratulations on everything. I’m so proud of you.”

Blaine feels his throat tightens at Burt’s words. Burt had always treated Blaine like a son. When he and Kurt broke up, he lost Burt as well and it had made Blaine’s broken heart filled with more remorse. He had thought that Burt would have hated him for hurting Kurt. He couldn’t face Burt back then. Sam was staying at the Hummel-Hudson home their Senior year, and he would invite Blaine to come over to play video games or watch the Buckeyes game, but Blaine never could. He couldn’t face Burt and Carole. He couldn’t step inside Kurt’s home. He felt like he didn’t deserve to be there anymore. Not after the way he had treated Kurt. But now, now Burt is hugging him and telling him he’s proud of Blaine. He feels like crying. He can’t believe that he had disrespected this incredible man, by cheating on his son. He needs to apologize to Burt sometime tonight before he leaves. 

“Thank you.” Blaine chokes out.

“Hi Dad! It’s Kurt. Remember me? Your son?” Kurt says from behind Blaine.

Burt rolls his eyes fondly. “Hi Kurt.” He pulls his son into a hug. “What have you boys been up to all day?” Burt asks eyeing all the food plates scattered on the coffee table.

“We’ve been vegging.” Kurt replies as he begins to pick up their plates and clean up.

“We watched 4 movies and just started watching Project Runway.” Blaine adds as he helps Kurt clean up the coffee table.

“Just like old times, huh?” Burt comments as he follows the boys into the kitchen. “Well, let’s get dinner started. Carole would be home soon. I’m planning on grilling up some burgers.” Kurt gives his dad a look. “Turkey burgers.” Burt clarifies. “Even though we just had turkey yesterday.” Burt says and Kurt nods satisfied with his dad’s answer. “Kurt won’t let me eat red meat.” He tells Blaine.

“You had cancer, Dad. We are lucky you’re in remission, and I’d like to keep you in remission.” Kurt replies.

Blaine turns and looks at Burt. “You had cancer?”

“Yeah, about 2 years ago.” Burt answers. “But they caught it early and I’m fine now. Clean bill of health.”

Blaine looks down sadly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t around.” He then turns to look at Kurt. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. Both of you.” Blaine looks back at Burt.

“Blaine… you didn’t know. Plus, I didn’t exactly give you a chance to be there. I was the one who cut off any communication with you.” Kurt reassures him. 

“I’m fine now kid. Don’t sweat it.” Burt tells Blaine, but Blaine still looks crestfallen. “C’mon. Why don’t you help me with these burgers, huh? Kurt, you’ll do the greens and veggies?”

Kurt nods. “I got it.” 

Burt places the turkey patties on the grill and closes the lid. “So, you and Kurt.”

Blaine nods with a small smile. “We’re learning to be friends again.”

“Friends, huh?” Burt raises his eyebrow at Blaine.

“That’s what Kurt wants, and honestly I’m lucky that he’s even allowing me to be back in his life as his friend.”

“And what do _you_ want?”

Blaine looks at Burt. “After the way I treated him, I don’t think what I want matters. I know that I’ve hurt him badly. I need to earn his trust again. What I want isn’t a priority right now.”

Burt puts his spatula down and places his hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “Look, son. I know you are beating yourself up for the mistakes you made, but you need to learn to forgive yourself. And I’m not saying what you did was OK, because it’s not. Being unfaithful is something I do not condone.” Burt tells Blaine firmly. 

“But you learn from your mistakes. You grow from your experiences and you do your best to become a better version of yourself. That’s all we can do. But saying what you want doesn’t matter because you did something bad in the past, isn’t right. If you’ve learned from your mistakes, you would know that your feelings and opinions matter. Bottling things up inside and brushing aside your feelings to make the other person happy isn’t going to give you a strong, stable relationship. So, I’m going to ask you again. What do _you_ want?”

“I want to spend the rest of my life with Kurt.” Blaine says without hesitation. “I know we are both young, but I know from the depth of my soul that Kurt is the one for me. He’s my soulmate. I don’t want to be with anyone else.”

Burt gives Blaine a small smile. “So, what are you gonna do about it?”

“I’m trying to win his trust back, and if being his best friend again is what he needs to trust me again then that’s what I’ll do. But Kurt knows how I feel about him. I told him when we had our talk about a month ago.”

Burt nods. “Alright. As long as you communicate, and he knows where you stand.” Burt looks back at the house through the kitchen window where Kurt is cutting vegetables. “I love my son, but he is stubborn. He got that from me. Don’t let him get away with this.”

“Oh, I have every intention of making him fall in love with me again. I’m just respecting the space he asked me for. Kurt is so precious to me. I can’t believe that I get to have him back in my life.”

Burt smiles. “Well, I sure am glad to have you back, kid. Don’t you dare leave again.”

“I promise.” Blaine says, and he means it. He never wants to be away from Kurt and his family ever again. He hopes that one day, they would become his family as well.


	9. All Again For You - Part 1

”Blaine Anderson was seen having lunch with his parents at the Medallion Country Club in Westerville, Ohio over the Thanksgiving weekend. It looked like the Anderson family was joined by Blaine’s rumored boyfriend, Sebastian Smythe, and his family. Last month, Blaine and Sebastian were photographed together in New York City, but Blaine denied the rumors saying he and Sebastian are just friends. Since then, pictures of the two of them together have been surfacing on the Internet. Now they were seen having lunch with their parents back home where they are both from. We haven’t been able to reach Blaine’s team to comment on the relationship yet, but what do you guys think? I think they make a very cute couple.” 

Kurt scowls at the TV as the E! News host finishes talking about Blaine and Sebastian. Behind her on the screen, there is a picture of the two families sitting at a table at the club and another picture of Blaine and Sebastian walking with golf clubs in their hands with their caddies following them on the golf course. 

“When did Broccoli head start dating Andrew McCarthy?” Santana says as she walks over to the couch where Kurt is sitting.

Kurt scoffs. “Blaine’s not dating Sebastian.” He spits out bitterly.

“That’s not what it looks like on TV.”

“You can’t trust everything you see on TV, San.”

Santana studies Kurt. His jaw set, his eyes icy blue, and he’s trying to control his breathing. “You’re jealous!” 

“I am _not_ jealous!” Kurt retorts.

“Sure. And the sky isn’t blue.” Santana replies as she sits down next to Kurt.

Kurt gives her his best bitch face. He’s not in the mood for Santana’s snippy comments right now.

“You need to get your act together, Kurt. You said you forgave him. You guys have been hanging out and you’re over the whole breakup thing. Just call Blaine and tell him you want in his pants and you want in his pants now.” 

Kurt opens his mouth to argue, but Santana keeps talking.

“Because if you don’t, Blaine’s going to move on with someone else. If not Sebastian, it’ll be some young Hollywood hotshot he meets at an industry event. And you’re just going to be sitting here on the couch, being pathetic and feeling sorry for yourself.”

Kurt has tears in his eyes as Santana finishes her rant. “I… I can’t San.” He pauses to keep the tears from falling. “He broke my heart. He cheated on me when he was a high school student in Ohio. He’s an international Pop Star now. Everyone wants a piece of him. He has guys lining up to be with him. I can’t trust that he would be faithful to me when he has all these other options. Guys who are smarter and better looking than me.”

Santana rolls her eyes. “Stop being self-deprecating. It’s annoying. Wake up and realize that Blaine only has eyes for you. That boy is crazy about you. We all can see it, so why can’t you?”

Kurt looks down at his hands. It’s his own insecurities. He knows that. He is so afraid of being hurt by Blaine again.

“You need to take a leap of faith, Kurt.” Santana tells him softly. “That’s what you told me back in high school, remember that? Yeah, you might get hurt but you’ll also be the happiest you’ve ever been. Isn’t love worth the risk?” Santana squeezes his thigh before getting up. “I gotta get to work. Think about it, ok?”

Kurt nods. “Thanks. See ya.”

He wants to pick up his phone and call Blaine. He wants to be mad at Blaine. He wants to yell and scream, but he knows it’s not Blaine’s fault. Plus, Blaine’s not his boyfriend. Kurt has no grounds to be angry at Blaine. Blaine did nothing wrong, but Kurt can’t help but feel betrayed. Blaine had spent all day with Kurt on Friday after Thanksgiving; and the next day, he went and spent it with Sebastian. It makes Kurt feel like their time together on Friday wasn’t as special to Blaine as it was to Kurt, because he did the same thing with Sebastian the next day. Blaine didn’t even tell him he was hanging out with Sebastian. Granted, he didn’t ask. Kurt had figured Blaine was just going to be spending time with his parents. Again, they are not boyfriends, so Blaine doesn’t owe him any explanation. If Kurt was being honest, that was why it hurts the most. 

Kurt stares at his phone again but decides that he shouldn’t be talking to Blaine right now. He doesn’t want to say something that he doesn’t mean because he’s in the heat of the moment. He shuts off his phone and puts it in his desk drawer to stop himself from giving into temptation. He needs a cooling off period before he speaks with Blaine.

The next morning, Kurt wakes up to a string of missed calls and text messages from Blaine. He sighs and taps on Blaine’s contact to call him.

“Kurt, hi! Please tell me you didn’t watch E! News last night.” Comes Blaine’s reply on the other end.

Kurt sighs. “You and Sebastian make a cute couple.” Kurt repeats what the host said in the news segment. 

Blaine sighs. “It’s not true, Kurt.”

“Pictures don’t lie, Blaine.” Kurt replies quietly. 

“Exactly! Pictures don’t lie. What you saw in those pictures are two friends playing a round of golf and two families enjoying lunch together at the club. That’s all.” Blaine stresses. “There is nothing but friendship between me and Sebastian. Our dads play golf together at the club every week and they decided to have family lunch together while Seb and I were both in town for the holiday.” Blaine explains.

Andersons and Smythes run in the same circle. Blaine’s parents have always been kind to Kurt and his parents. But James Anderson and Burt Hummel would never play a game of golf together. Kurt’s dad isn’t a golf playing, polo shirt wearing, country club member. Burt doesn’t wear white polos with khakis and spend the weekend at the clubhouse playing golf or double tennis with his wife.

Kurt is proud to be a son of his flannel wearing, football loving dad whose idea of a great weekend is going camping, watching the game on TV, or learning how to cook with Kurt and Carole. 

This is just something he can’t compete with Sebastian when it comes to Blaine. 

“This is like the 5th time the media has called Sebastian your boyfriend. If I didn’t know better, I would believe the news story.” Kurt says dejectedly. Ever since the tabloid story back in October, various media outlets have been digging up pictures of Blaine and Sebastian on the Internet and talking about how they are secretly dating.

“But, he’s _not_ my boyfriend!” Blaine sighs. “Kurt, you know that you are the only one I want to be with. If it were up to me, we would be together now. And I know… I know that I need to earn your trust back in order for us to be together. These stories in the media are not helping my case at all. And I…” Blaine pauses, and Kurt can hear his shattered breath. “I’m so afraid that I’m going to lose you again.” Blaine’s voice break. “I can’t lose you again Kurt. Not even as a friend. Not ever.”

“Blaine…” Kurt’s chest is tightened as the size of his heart growing two sizes bigger with hearing Blaine’s words. 

“Please, Kurt. These are just rumors. My heart belongs to you. Only you. And I’m not going to hide that anymore.”

“What do you mean by that?” Kurt asks nervously.

“Z100 show next week. Will you come see my set? I go on at 8:30. I’ll leave an All-Access pass for you with Nate. You can call him when you get there, and he’ll come out to get you.” 

“Blaine, wait. Slow down. What are you planning on doing at the show?”

“I’m not going to take away your privacy by calling you out, but I am going to say publicly that Sebastian isn’t the one I’m in love with.”

“Are you sure, Blaine? What does your publicist say about it?” Kurt asks. His heart is pounding fast against his chest.

“I already talked to Kate about it. She’s ok with it. I’m allowed to be in love and have a boyfriend, Kurt. I just can’t be seen as a playboy.”

Kurt nods silently. He doesn’t know what Blaine is planning on doing during the show.

“So, will you be at the show next week?”

“Yeah… yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Great!” Kurt can hear the smile in Blaine’s voice. “I’ll text you Nate’s number. Just call him when you arrive.”

“I’ll be there before 8:30.” Kurt promises. “By the way, how did the paparazzi get inside the country club to take those pictures? I thought you have to be a member or a guest of a member to get in.” Kurt asks Blaine curiously. He’s been to that same country club with Blaine back in high school. Kurt’s not one to golf, but he and Blaine made a very good use of the steam room at the club.

Blaine sighs. “That’s because it wasn’t paparazzi who took the photos. It was a couple of the staff members at the club. My dad was so furious, he called the club and complained. He threatened to cancel our family’s membership. Those people have been fired.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. That’s one thing I hate about being in a public eye. People want to know everything about you and when they don’t get the answers, they make up stories about you.”

“I think you are handling it just fine.” Kurt tells him, and he means it. Blaine has a great team supporting him and his parents and friends have his back. 

“I hope you understand why I need to do what I’m planning on doing. I need to take the narrative back, Kurt. It’s my life they are talking about, and these fake stories are hurting the person I love. I can’t sit back and wait to let it fizzle out. This is too important to me. _You’re_ too important to me.”

Kurt smiles softly. The icy wall he has put up around his heart is beginning to melt with every word Blaine spoke and every action Blaine takes to show Kurt how much he loves him.

#### Z100 Holiday Bash Concert – Madison Square Garden – NYC

“Thank you guys so much for singing along with me. You sound beautiful!” Blaine says into the microphone as he finishes playing Thunder. 

“Alright, so I have two more songs for you guys.” Blaine says and the audience boo. “I know, I know. But there are so many incredible artists performing tonight, I can’t take up all of their time.” Blaine hands his electric guitar to a roadie who walked up onto the stage pushing a baby grand piano. Blaine sits down at the piano. “So, back in high school, I was in a Glee club.” Blaine adjusts the microphone. “Every week, our teacher picks a theme and we would pick songs that fits the theme for the assignment to perform in class. Sometimes, we can volunteer to perform songs for the people we care about to show them we care about them. Music has always been my way to communicate my feelings. So, I want to take this opportunity now to play a song for someone who is very special to me. He’s here tonight. I know you guys have been hearing a lot of rumors about me in the media. I am going on record right now to say that they are not true. I am _not_ dating Sebastian. He is my dear friend, but I am in love with someone else. I have been in love with the same person since I was sixteen years old. He is the love of my life, and this song is for him.” Blaine says before he begins to play the opening notes of _Make You Feel My Love_ on the piano. Kurt has always loved Adele’s version of this song. 

Kurt gasps and places his hand on his lips. He feels Nate looking at him from next to him as they stand on the side of the stage watching Blaine. Blaine begins to sing the first verse and the entire arena of people disappear around Kurt. All he hears is Blaine’s voice singing those beautiful words. 

_ When the rain is blowing in your face_  
_And the whole world is on your case_  
_I could offer you a warm embrace_  
_To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_  
_And there is no one there to dry your tears_  
_Oh, I could hold you for a million years_  
_To make you feel my love_

Blaine turns his head to the side to look over at Kurt as he sings the next part. 

_ I know you haven't made your mind up yet_  
_But I will never do you wrong_  
_I've known it from the moment that we met_  
_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue_  
_And I'd go crawling down the avenue_  
_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_To make you feel my love_

Kurt feels his eyes start to fill with tears. Blaine continues to stare at him as he sings.

_ The storms are raging on the rolling sea_  
_And on the highway of regret_  
_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_  
_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

Kurt lets his tears fall. It’s been so long since Blaine had serenaded to him. Yes, Blaine had written an entire album worth of songs about Kurt and watching Blaine perform those songs live tonight had made cracks in the already melting icy wall he had put up around his heart. But this, this is an entirely different experience.

By this point, the entire arena is singing along with Blaine. The fans have lighters turned on from their phones and Kurt feels the chill runs down his body as he looks out onto the arena full of lights. This moment is so incredibly romantic, that Kurt can’t believe it’s actually happening to him. And in this moment, Kurt falls in love for the second time in his life with his first love. 

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_  
_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_Go to the ends of this Earth for you_  
_To make you feel my love,_  
_To make you feel my love_

Blaine finishes and the cheers from the crowd is deafening. Blaine gets up from the stool, walks over to where Kurt is on the side of the stage. Kurt’s heart is beating so fast, and the cheer from the crowd acting as white noise to him as all he could focus on is Blaine. Sweet, wonderful Blaine, who just publicly declared his love for Kurt and made sure everyone knows that his heart belongs to no one else, but Kurt. 

Blaine leans close to Kurt. “It’s always been you, Kurt. Only you.” Blaine whispers in Kurt’s ear before pulling away and taking his electric guitar from a roadie.

Blaine runs back out onto the stage and adjusts his microphone stand to a standing position. 

“Thank you guys so much for singing along with me and being such an amazing audience. This is my last song. Enjoy the rest of the show, and Merry Christmas!” He says before he begins playing the beginning notes of Check Yes, Juliet. 

Nate leans over to Kurt, who seems to be frozen. “He really does love you, you know? He wouldn’t have done what he did, if he doesn’t.” Nate tells Kurt.

Kurt turns to look at Nate. “I know that.” Kurt replies. 

“Then, what is it that holding you back?”

Kurt looks over at Blaine jumping and singing his number 1 hit. “I just don’t understand _why_ he loves me.” Kurt whispers. He turns to Nate. “Would you mind giving Blaine and I some privacy after he finished performing?”

Nate nods. “Sure. But you guys should go to his green room. You don’t want to take a chance of getting photographed if you leave the arena.”

“Ok, thanks.” 

Nate studies Kurt. “Just don’t hurt him.”

Kurt looks at Nate. 

“I’ve gotten to know Blaine really well in the past two years. When I took him on as my client, he hasn’t even been signed to a label yet. He was just writing songs and going to college. We spent a lot of nights talking, and he talked a lot about you. About how much he regrets hurting you and betraying your trust. He didn’t want to date anyone. I tried to get him to go out and meet new people. I didn’t want him to be in a funk. He has really exciting things that are about to happen to him once he gets signed. I wanted him to have fun. Be a normal nineteen-year-old. We would go out and he would have guys coming up to him and asking him to dance or give him their numbers. He danced and had fun, but I could tell he was doing it out of politeness. He never called any of those guys.”

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“Because if you are worried about his loyalty to you, you don’t need to. Blaine’s always been waiting for you.”

Kurt looks back out onto the stage at Blaine. This amazingly talented and kind-hearted man, who dedicated a love song to him, publicly saying that he is not dating Sebastian and that he is in love with Kurt; although, Blaine didn’t say his name. He doesn’t have to. Kurt knows. Blaine has been honest and brave tonight. Blaine has always worn his heart on his sleeve, but what he did tonight; he did it for Kurt. He could have just let rumors be rumors and let the news fizzle out, but he didn’t. He was putting Kurt’s feelings first. And God, if that doesn’t make Kurt want to run up onto the stage and kiss Blaine senselessly. Kurt knows that he needs to be honest with Blaine now too. He needs to tell Blaine why he’s so afraid, and why he’s not ready. He just hopes that Blaine understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I didn't mean for it to be two parts, but as I was writing, it became too long to be one chapter, so I split it in two. Part 2 will be up next Wednesday. The picture in the beginning of the chapter is the Medallion Country Club in Westerville, OH. 
> 
> I want to let you guys know that I've been super busy at work and haven't really had the time to write. I have half of Chapter 11 written, but haven't been able to complete it. I am also going to be traveling for work the week of the 21st, so there won't be a post going up that week. Hopefully, I'll be able to get a lot of writing done on the plane and be back on my posting schedule by the last week of October. 
> 
> I really appreciate you guys reading and commenting on this story. It gives me motivation. Thank you.
> 
> Song credit: Make You Feel My Love - Bob Dylan/Adele


	10. All Again For You - Part 2

As soon as Blaine is off the stage, Kurt pulls Blaine’s hand and walks him over to a golf cart that is waiting. Blaine looks back at Nate.

“Go ahead.” Nate nods. “I’ll give you guys some time. I’ll catch up with you later.” 

Blaine smiles at him gratefully and sits down in the golf cart next to Kurt, who still hasn’t let go of his hand. The driver begins to drive them away from the stage towards the artist dressing rooms. They ride in silence in the golf cart to Blaine’s dressing room. Blaine glances over at Kurt, but Kurt is looking straight ahead; his expression unreadable. The only thing that is grounding Blaine’s thoughts is a tight hold Kurt has on his hand. Kurt will always be his anchor. A gravitational pull that keeps him grounded and gives his life direction, a purpose. The golf cart stops in front of Blaine’s dressing room. Blaine quickly says thank you to the driver before he was being pulled by Kurt into the room. 

As soon as the door closes behind them, Kurt pins Blaine to the door and captures his mouth in a searing kiss. Blaine gasps into the kiss, mostly out of shock and because he’s been denied of the feeling of Kurt’s lips for so long that it feels like a taste of the first drop of water after traveling through a hot desert for days. 

Kurt grips onto Blaine’s hips and pulls his body closer as their kiss continues. Blaine can’t think. His mind is fuzzy. His heart pounds loudly against his chest. He thinks it puts the bass beats from the concert stage to shame. 

Kurt pulls back from his lips and Blaine whines in protest, which makes Kurt smile. Kurt drags his lips to Blaine’s jaw and begins to make his way to Blaine’s neck. 

“Kurt…” Blaine tries to get out between whimpers that he can’t seem to hold in. “I’m…” 

“Hmm?” Kurt mumbles as he sucks on a sensitive spot on Blaine’s neck right below his earlobe. His body seems to remember all of Blaine’s weak spots. Kurt is going on auto pilot, letting his body take control of his senses and do what it has been missing for years. Blaine’s skin feels hot under his touch. 

“I’m all sweaty.” Blaine lets out breathlessly. He remembers how much Kurt hated when he would try to hug Kurt right after a workout or boxing club back when they were in high school. Kurt used to say,_ “You’re not coming anywhere near me with those sweaty arms, Blaine. This shirt is Gucci.”_ But now, Kurt is wrapping his designer clothing covered body around Blaine’s sweat soaked body as if he doesn’t have a care in the world.

“I don’t care.” Kurt replies as he kisses his way back to Blaine’s kiss-swollen lips. 

“But, your clothes…” is all Blaine’s able to get out before his mouth is devoured by Kurt’s. 

“Can be washed.” Kurt replies before plunging his tongue into Blaine’s wet mouth and sucking on his bottom lip.

Blaine groans. God, it has been so long since a kiss has made him feel like this. He can feel his jeans getting tighter in the front as he begins to get hard. He wants to continue this. He wants Kurt to ravish him right here, right now. He wants to explode from this incredible pleasure he hasn’t been able to feel for so long, because no one could ever compare to the way Kurt makes him feel. He wants to make Kurt explode as well and meet him in the sweet afterglow of their passion. But he can’t let himself have this. Not yet. There are too many questions in his head. Too many things at risk. 

“Kurt…” Blaine groans as Kurt grinds into his crotch. God, Blaine could come just from the feel of Kurt’s erection through his pants. “Does this mean… do you…” Blaine tries to get out, but the words fail him. His brain can’t form full sentences, with all the blood rushing to his groin.

“Blaine?” Kurt says as he grinds down hard, eliciting a loud moan from Blaine. “Shut up and kiss me.” 

And how could Blaine argue with that? 

They somehow made it to the couch and Kurt is now lying on top of Blaine, gently grinding down into him. The air in the room feels thick even with air conditioning turned on. Kurt’s hands are under Blaine’s shirt and slowly stroking the skin on his hips. Blaine feels goosebumps all over his skin. He runs his fingers through Kurt’s soft hair as they continue to kiss. Then, all of a sudden, the pressure against his body is removed and Blaine is kissing air. He opens his eyes to see Kurt sitting up and trying to control his breathing. 

“Wha…” Blaine tries to clear his brain from the fuzzy fog that was clouding over his thoughts from Kurt’s kisses. “Why did you stop?”

Kurt looks down at Blaine. “Because if I didn’t, I’ll be coming in my pants right now.” Kurt explains. 

_Oh._

“And I’m too old to be coming in my pants.”

“21 isn’t old at all.” Blaine counters but he sits up on the couch and adjusts his pants. 

Kurt smirks at Blaine, who looks thoroughly kissed with his cheeks flushed, lips red, and hair tousled. Blaine looks incredibly sexy in that moment, that Kurt hates himself for stopping their kisses. But his conscious brain takes over his desire, and he knows what needs to happen. 

Kurt reaches over and softly swipes Blaine’s bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. “I just needed to kiss you. I couldn’t control myself, but I think we should talk.” He tells Blaine gently.

“Okay.”

“Thank you for the song. It was beautiful. That was probably the most romantic thing that has ever happened to me.” Kurt tells him.

Blaine smiles. “I’ll do anything for you.” Blaine replies; looking at Kurt earnestly. Kurt’s eyes twinkle and he looks away shyly. Blaine reaches over and touches Kurt’s hand. “I wanted to show you how much you mean to me, Kurt. I _need_ you to know.” Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand. “I never want you to have to doubt my feelings for you.” 

Kurt feels his throat tighten. He tries not to cry as he tells Blaine what he has always doubted. “But why me?” Blaine looks at him confused, so Kurt continues. “Why do you want _me_ when you can have any guy you want? I’m just your high school sweetheart. There are a lot of other guys who are hotter, more worldly, and sophisticated than me.”

“Because I love you.” Blaine simply replies. Because for Blaine, it is _that_ simple. 

Kurt gets up from the couch. “But _why?_” He sounds like a toddler who isn’t satisfied with an answer his parents give him to the question why the sky is blue. But he doesn’t care. He needs to know. He meant what he told Nate. He’s never doubted that Blaine loves him, but he doesn’t know how he got so lucky to have Blaine’s love. “Why do you love _me_?” 

“Because I never thought I would find real love until you came along and showed me.” Blaine begins. “Because you smile at me, and my whole day is made. Because you want to help the guy who bullied you even though he threatened you and made your life a living hell. Because of your loyalty to the people you care about. Because you believed in us from the beginning, when I was too blind to see it. Because you pushed me to make amends with my brother, and now we are closer than ever. Because you make me become a better person. Because you inspire me, everyday even when we were apart. I don’t know how to _not_ love you, Kurt, but if you need me to list out all the reasons why I love you, I could go on all night.” Blaine finishes.

Kurt chuckles through his tears. “You really do mean all of those things, don’t you?”

Blaine stares at Kurt, who is staring at him with bright shiny eyes and looking so vulnerable. He steps forward and places his hands on Kurt’s arms. “Yes, I do.” More tears fall down Kurt’s cheeks. “I know I gave you a reason to doubt me, but I would spend the rest of my life trying to prove to you how much I love you.”

“No.” Kurt replies with a soft shake of his head.

Blaine’s heart sink. “No?”

“You don’t need to spend the rest of your life trying to prove your love to me. I believe you, Blaine.” Kurt tells him honestly. “I do.” Blaine’s spirit lifted. He imagines another time in the future when Kurt would say those two words to him in front of all of their families and friends. “I just need more time.” Kurt finishes. 

Blaine frowns. He has already laid out all his cards for Kurt to see. He has publicly declared his love for Kurt. Kurt said he believes him. Kurt kissed him. What else can he do to convince Kurt that they belong together?

“It’s me, not you.” Kurt says and he rolls his eyes. “I know it sounds really cliché, but it’s true. I have my own issues to work out. You’re not the only one with fears and insecurities, you know?” Kurt reaches over and brush away a stray curl from Blaine’s forehead. “When we first met, I thought you were this Angel sent from above. That my Mom knew I was struggling, so she sent you to me. You came into my life when I was feeling scared, lonely, and hopeless. You were a ray of sunshine that brightened up my days. I put you on a pedestal. You were charming and beautiful, and I fell hard for you very quickly. But of course, you weren’t interested in me.” Kurt looks down. “So, I waited and hoped that one day you would feel the same way about me.” Kurt looks up at Blaine with a small smile. “And you did.” 

Blaine returns the smile and gives Kurt’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“I couldn’t believe my luck that someone as amazing as you could love someone like me. And then, Sebastian showed up and reaffirmed all the insecurities I felt about our relationship.” Kurt has to look away from Blaine’s gaze before he says the next part. “That I’m not good enough for you.” 

“Kurt…”

“So, when you cheated on me, it confirmed what I had always feared. That I _wasn’t_ good enough; because otherwise, you wouldn’t have cheated on me.”

“Oh Kurt…” Blaine leans his forehead against Kurt’s and holds onto his hands. “Me cheating, has nothing to do with you being good enough. You are more than good enough for me. I made the biggest mistake of my life and I will be paying for it for the rest of my life. It’s _me_ who don’t deserve your love after what I did to you.”

“I think we both need to stop blaming ourselves.” Kurt tells him with a nod. “We need to work on ourselves and learn to believe in our own self-worth. If we rush into a relationship now, I’m afraid that we would make the same mistakes. I don’t want us to walk on eggshells around each other.” Kurt takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. “I’m so afraid that we’ll hurt each other again. I can’t be in a relationship with you, when I’m feeling like this. I hope you understand that I’m doing this because I’m trying to protect what’s precious to me. And that’s you. _Us._ I can’t go through another heartbreak with you, Blaine. We can’t keep punishing ourselves. We need a clean slate before we become anything more than friends. Without the ghosts of our breakup haunting us.” 

Blaine is beginning to understand Kurt’s fears and reasoning behind them. After their breakup, he spent his days filled with self-loath, and blamed himself for their heartbreak. He then spent the next three years writing about his pain. He hasn’t really stopped blaming himself for their breakup, even after their talk at the coffee shop almost two months ago. And Kurt, he tried to move on from the heartbreak and was in a committed relationship with another guy. But, Kurt had always felt that Blaine cheated on him because he wasn’t good enough. Kurt _still_ feels like he wasn’t good enough to be with Blaine. Boy, they are a couple of messed up kids. 

“You’re right.” Blaine agrees. “We need to work on ourselves.”

“Separately.” Kurt clarifies. “Before we can be together. We both have a lot going on right now. You’re about to go on a World Tour in a couple of months. You have tour rehearsals coming up. I promised myself and to you that I’m going to start pounding the pavement again with going on auditions for any show that would cast me. Last time we were apart chasing our dreams, things fell apart between us. We need this time apart to strengthen our bond again. Our friendship. Our trust.” 

Blaine nods. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

Blaine sighs. “Yes, I agree with you. You’re precious to me, too Kurt. You are the most important person in my life. I don’t want us to make the same mistakes.” Blaine smiles a little at Kurt. “But that doesn’t mean I would stop wooing you. I hope you know that. I already had plans to take you ice skating at the Rockefeller Center tomorrow night. We can get hot chocolate afterwards. Check out the Christmas tree. Do a little holiday shopping?” 

“That sounds great.” Kurt brushes his thumb gently over Blaine’s cheek. He then laughs, “And of course, I don’t expect anything less from you. You set the bar pretty high for yourself after tonight, Mister.” 

Blaine laughs along with him. Kurt stops to stare at Blaine, who is still in his stage clothes, hair ruffled from performing on stage and from their heated kisses, his eyes bright and beautiful. A realization hit Kurt earlier when he’s standing on the side of the stage, watching Blaine perform a love song, dedicated to him. He really does love Blaine. He can admit it to himself now. If he’s being honest with himself, he never stopped loving Blaine. He had buried his love for Blaine within the depth of his soul after their breakup. He had been so heartbroken, he convinced himself that he had moved on and no longer love Blaine. But Blaine had reawakened that love from Kurt’s soul tonight. It’s the kind of love that withstand years of separation and heartbreak. An irrevocable love. Kurt’s chest is now bursting with that love, that he needs to tell Blaine, or he would explode. 

“Blaine… I want you to know. I really do lo…” 

Blaine puts his hand on Kurt’s lips. “Don’t.” 

Kurt looks at him confused. 

“Don’t say it yet. Say it to me _when_ we make it through this next stage.” 

Kurt’s heart leaps at hearing Blaine say when instead of if.

“The next time you tell me those three words, I want to be able to kiss you and hold you and never let you go.” Blaine tells him, and God, Kurt hopes that he would never have to let Blaine go again. He hopes that they will both come out on the other side of this stronger than ever. 

_ _Blaine Anderson sang ‘Make You Feel My Love’ to the love of his life at last night’s Z100 holiday concert in NYC. Blaine confirms it’s not Sebastian Smythe he’s in love with, putting all the previous rumors of the two of them dating to rest. We are all wondering who this mysterious guy Blaine is in love with. But, we know one thing for sure, and it is that whoever he is, he is a very lucky guy._ _

Sebastian watches as Joe presses Stop on his phone screen and hands it back to him. It’s still pretty early on a Sunday morning, so Starbucks isn’t overly crowded yet. He’s been coming to this particular Starbucks for the past two weeks now. It’s not the coffee that is drawing him in. It’s the barista who makes the coffee. 

“So, you believe me now?” Sebastian asks Joe. “Blaine and I are just friends. I am completely single. Not attached to anybody.” Sebastian gives Joe a smirk. “But I would _really_ like to be attached to you.” 

Joe laughs amusedly. “11.” 

“What?” Sebastian cocks his head to the side and looks at Joe with confusion. 

“That’s the 11th pickup line you’ve told me since we first met two weeks ago.” 

“The fact that you’ve kept count of them tells me you are more interested in me than you let on.” Sebastian replies before he leans over. “So, will you go out with me?” 

Joe shakes his head slightly as he wipes down the counter. “You may be single and available, but I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to go out.” 

“Why?” 

Joe looks up at Sebastian’s green-blue eyes. “We’re from different worlds, Sebastian. It would never work out.” 

“Ok, that is the lamest excuse I’ve ever heard to try to get out of a date.” Sebastian says getting frustrated. He has been completely enamored with Joe since that fateful day he ran into this Starbucks to get out of the rain while he was on his way to meet with a guy he had met online. He didn’t want to ruin his nice clothes before he meets up with his date. Sebastian ran inside the coffee shop, looked up, and locked eyes with a dark-haired blue-eyed beauty of a man standing on the other side of the counter. He had completely forgotten about the guy he was supposed to be meeting and the date he was on his way to. 

“It’s not an excuse. I’m just trying to be smart.” Joe replies. “You think I don’t know? You’re coming in here in your designer clothes and twenty thousand dollars watch. You probably never had to work a day in your life because your parents give you everything you need and more. I go to Columbia on a scholarship. My grades have to be perfect in order to keep that scholarship. I also need to work here 80 hours a month to keep my health insurance. I don’t have rich parents who can help me out. I don’t have time for dating. Especially not when I’m just going to be a flavor of the month for you before you get bored of little old me.” 

“None of that stuff matters to me, Joe. I don’t care if you have a penny to your name or millions of dollars. I like _you_. Believe it or not, I like that you are a studious, hard-working nerd who got a full scholarship to an Ivy League college. I like a lot of things about you. I also like a challenge.” Sebastian smiles. “So, you go ahead and keep resisting. I’m not giving up, because it’s going to be so much sweeter when you _do_ fall for me. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sebastian says before turning around and walking out into a sunny December morning. He smiles to himself, thinking about what the future would bring. This next year is going to be his best year yet. He can feel it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They kissed! Finally after 9 chapters.   
I hope you guys liked it. I added the part about Sebastian at the end because I feel like he deserves to have more of a story line than Blaine's best friend/Kurt's nemesis.   
Only 3 more chapters left of this story. The next two chapters are written, but needs proofing which I will be doing on the plane next week when I'm traveling for business. I'm sad to start writing the final chapter of this story, but also excited to give this one an ending so I can move on to a new story.   
Thank you always for reading and leaving your comments.


	11. Mixed Tape

#### JANUARY

Blaine rides a BMX around a huge warehouse where they are doing tour rehearsals in Los Angeles. His band is setting up their gear on stage. They are not ready for him yet, so he’s goofing around, riding his bike. He had a meeting with Taylor last week about the tour. He’s the only one opening for her and he’s getting an hour set. Which means, he’ll get to play his songs plus a cover. He’s planning on continuing his song dedication to Kurt every night on tour. 

It’s been two weeks since he last saw Kurt. They saw each other at Christmas when they were both back home in Ohio, but Kurt had stayed in Lima until after the New Year. Blaine was performing at the Dick Clark’s Rockin’ New Year’s Eve with Ryan Seacrest in New York, so he flew back to the city. Blaine would have loved to spend New Year’s Eve with Kurt, but Kurt wanted to spend time with his family back home. They called to wish each other Happy New Year, and Kurt watched Blaine on TV that night. Blaine flew in Sam and Tina to New York, and he rang in the new year with his best friends. 

Blaine’s phone rings as he tries to go over a small step with his bike. 

“Blaine! Be careful. We can’t have you breaking any bones.” Nate scolds him.

“I’m being careful!” Blaine responds back before getting off the bike and answering his phone without looking at the screen.

“Hello?”

“What’s the first line of Being Alive?” Comes Kurt’s voice.

“Kurt?”

“Yes, it’s Kurt! Who do you think this is?” Kurt replies, irritated. 

“Kurt, calm down. What’s wrong?”

“My audition for the Frozen musical is in two hours and I can’t remember the first line of my audition song. I am _freaking_ out Blaine.”

“You’re going to sing Being Alive at your audition for Frozen?”

“Blaine Anderson, if I wanted judgement and criticism, I’ll be calling Rachel or Santana.”

Blaine closes his eyes. “Sorry! I don’t mean to sound like I’m judging, but Kurt, as your best friend, I’m telling you. Don’t sing Being Alive at your audition.”

“Why not? It’s the song that got me into NYADA.”

“Yes, but this is Disney! Frozen is targeted for kids. Choose something young!” Blaine advises. “Which part are you going for?”

“Ideally, Kristoff, but I know I can’t sell the outdoorsy man’s man type. And I look more similar to Hans, so I’m going for Hans. Or even Olaf.” Kurt replies with a sigh. “So, should I pick a song from the movie? I don’t want to be a cliché. I want to stand out.”

“No, don’t sing a Frozen song. It is cliché.” Blaine replies before he pauses. “You should sing The Climb by Miley Cyrus.”

Kurt scoffs. 

“No, no. I’m serious. Kurt. It’s a perfect song choice. The lyrics are inspirational. You can relate to it. It will show off your vocal range. And you’re keeping it in the Disney family, but it’s not an obvious choice. I know you can sell this song.”

Kurt bites his lip. Blaine does have a point. He glances at his watch. “I have one hour to practice this song before I have to leave for the audition.”

“Then, you better get started.”

“Thanks, Blaine.”

“Call me after your audition. Good luck!” Blaine says quickly into the phone before Kurt hangs up.

“We’re ready for you, Blaine.” One of the sound techs calls out to him.

Blaine jogs up to the stage. “Yes! Let’s start with Hands Down.” 

Once Blaine is finished with rehearsal, he sees a message from Kurt.

_I nailed my audition! At least I think I did. I feel really good about it. Hopefully the producers feel the same and give me a call back. Thanks for being honest and giving me a good advice, Blaine._

Blaine smiles as he types his reply back to Kurt.

_You know I’ll do anything for you. Glad to hear that your audition went well. I just got done with tour rehearsal. Skype tonight?_

_Yes. 9:30 my time?_

_I’ll be there._

#### FEBRUARY

Kurt is having a very busy day at work. He has about three deadlines to meet before the end of the day. He hasn’t had lunch, so the low blood sugar level is affecting his temper. He could hear his cell phone buzzing on his desk for the past 15 minutes, but he doesn’t have time to check. It was probably Rachel pestering him to go to Call Backs with her tonight. Kurt won’t be going to Call Backs tonight. He’s probably going to end up working late to meet the deadlines. 

He’s packing up a Louie Vuitton dress in a garment bag to be sent to a photo shoot when his office phone rings on his desk. He hangs up the garment bag on a rack and rushes over to pick up his phone, thinking it was someone from the studio asking for the dress. 

“Hello, this is Kurt.”

“Kurt! You are a hard man to track down.” Comes a familiar voice on the other end.

“Who is this?”

“I’m hurt, Kurt. You don’t recognize my voice.” The person replies. “It’s Cooper Anderson. Blaine’s better-looking brother.”

“Cooper. Why are you calling me at work? Is Blaine ok?” Kurt asks worriedly. Cooper never calls him. And he’s calling him on his work phone, no less. Kurt reaches for his cell phone, which has 5 missed calls from the same unknown number. “Wait, were you trying to call my cell earlier?”

“Yup, that was me.”

“What’s wrong, Cooper? Did something happen to Blaine?” Millions of scenarios are swimming around in Kurt’s head. Did Blaine get into a car accident? Did he get kidnapped for ransom?

“Relax, Kurt. Blaine is fine.” Cooper reassures him and Kurt lets out a sigh of relief. “I’m calling because I need your help. I’m throwing a surprise 21st Birthday party for Blaine.” Cooper explains and it hits Kurt. Blaine’s birthday is next weekend. He’s been so busy with school, work, and going to auditions, that it had slipped his mind. “I asked him to come spend his birthday weekend with me in the city. He’ll be flying in on Friday. The party is on Saturday at the Press Lounge. I need your help inviting your high school friends. Anyone that can make it. I already invited Sam and Tina.”

“Sure, Cooper. Sounds good.” Kurt glances at his watch. “Hey listen, I need to get this dress to the photoshoot ASAP. Just text me the details of the party and I’ll help in any way I can.”

“Great!” Cooper exclaims excitedly. “Now, don’t blab it to Blaine. It’s a surprise party.”

“Got it! Talk to you soon, Coop.”

“Kurt! The dress!” Comes his boss’s voice from her office across from Kurt’s desk.

“Coming!”

Kurt rushes home after work the next day. NYC had been hit with a snowstorm the night before, so the city has been covered in snow today. There are still white flurries coming down from the sky as Kurt walks home from the Subway station. 

He tries to dust off snow from his coat as he walks into the loft. He hurriedly hangs up his coat, scarf, and messenger bag before rushing over to his room and turns on his computer. He is 10 minutes late for his Skype date with Blaine. _It’s not a date_ Kurt reminds himself.

As soon as he logs onto Skype, he sees that Blaine is already online. He clicks Call, and waits for the call to connect. 

“Hi Blaine!” Kurt says with a smile as Blaine’s smiling face appears on his computer screen.

“Hey you!”

“Sorry I’m late. It’s a blizzard out there.” Kurt apologizes as he sits down on his desk chair.

Blaine studies him and smiles. “You got snowflakes in your hair. Also on your eyelashes.”

Kurt tries to dust off the snowflakes from his hair and rubs his eyes. He hears Blaine laughing fondly. “What?”

“You are just so adorable!”

Kurt smirks. “You keep telling me that.”

“That’s because it’s true.” Blaine replies as he leans closer to the camera. “I miss you.” He replies longingly. 

Kurt’s heart slams against his ribs. “I miss you, too.” 

“Good!” Blaine exclaims. “Because I’m coming to see you in a couple of days.”

Kurt acts surprised. “You are?”

“Yes, Coop really wants to spend my 21st Birthday with me.” Blaine replies as he rolls his eyes. “He insists on getting me drunk for the first time in my life.”

Kurt scoffs. “He’s clearly mistaken if he thinks that you’ve never gotten drunk in your life.”

Blaine grimaces. “Oh, please don’t remind me of the time when I got drunk and made out with Rachel.”

“Or the time when you tried to seduce me in the backseat of my car at the parking lot at Scandals.”

Blaine laughs. “That’s why I don’t get drunk anymore.”

“And Cooper thinks you’re his innocent little brother, who he can’t wait to corrupt.”

Blaine shrugs. “Pretty much.” Kurt laughs. “So, I’ll be in town on Friday and staying until Monday morning. I need to fly back to LA for more rehearsals.”

“So, I’ll get to spend your birthday with you?” Kurt asks with a smile.

“Yup!” Blaine nods. “Coop wants to take me out on Saturday night and do the whole have an alcohol drink as the clock strikes midnight on your 21st Birthday thing. You and I can spend my actual birthday together on Sunday.”

“Are you sure you won’t be too drunk to hang out with me on your birthday?” Kurt asks cautiously. 

“I’ll humor Cooper and have a couple of drinks, but I won’t get drunk. I promise. I’m really looking forward to spending my birthday with you, Kurt. It’s been years since we get to do that.”

“Then, it’s settled. You’re all mine on Sunday.” Kurt says and Blaine looks at him like Kurt just told him he’s won a billion dollars. 

“I’m all yours.” Blaine has never spoken truer words. 

“Bow chika wow wow!” Santana cat calls as Kurt walks out of his room in his party attire. “You look HOT Hummel. Blaine is going to lose his mind when he sees you.”

Kurt blushes and looks down at his clothes. He’s wearing a white blazer and a pair of matching slim pants that fits him like a glove. A sample piece from the Ralph Lauren Spring collection that he got to keep from work. The light blue shirt he’s wearing underneath the blazer sets up enough contrast from the white blazer and making his eyes more blue than usual. 

“Ah, thanks.” Kurt tells her. “You guys look great too.” He tells the girls.

“Are we ready to go?” Rachel asks.

“Yes, let’s go.” Kurt confirms as they walk out of their loft.

“We’re getting taxi, right? I’m not going down to the subway in these heels.” Santana tells her friends as they take the elevator down.

“Yes, we can take a cab. I don’t want to dirty my outfit either.” Kurt replies. 

When they arrive at the Press Lounge, there are already a lot of people at the party. They find Sam, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie by the bar.

“Hey, hey! Look who’s here!” Mercedes says as she wraps Kurt up in a big hug. 

“Hi Cedes.” Kurt greets his longtime friend.

“Kurt! It’s so great that you and Blaine are finally friends again. It hurt too much to watch Blaine suffers from heartbreak for so many years because you cut him out of your life.” Tina tells Kurt.

“Down girl.” Mercedes tells Tina before Kurt gets a chance to defend himself. “Let’s not fight. Tonight is about having fun and celebrating Blaine’s birthday. Let’s all just get along.”

Kurt smiles at Mercedes gratefully. He can always count on her to defend him. “Can we just put it behind us and have fun like Cedes says?” Kurt tells the group, but he looks at Tina specifically. 

Tina smiles. “Sure… I miss you guys.” 

“Yeah! Let’s party.” Sam says as he wraps his arms around his friends.

“Hi! Can I have everyone’s attention, please?” Nate says into the microphone from the stage that they had set up. “Cooper just texted me to let me know that they are coming up to the lounge. Let’s kill the lights and get ready to scream, surprise!”

The lights turn off and everyone becomes quiet. Kurt can hear Cooper’s voice before the glass door to the lounge opens and the lights turn back on. 

“SURPRISE!”

The look on Blaine’s face is priceless as he covers his mouth with his hands. “Oh my God!”

“Happy 21st, Birthday Blaine!” Nate says into the microphone from the stage before the confetti falls and the music begins to play.

“You did all this?” Blaine turns to his brother who is smiling proudly.

“Yup! For my little brother.” Cooper brings Blaine into a hug.

“Coop!” Blaine feels choked up as he looks around the place. He sees a lot of his friends here including Kurt, and even friends who don’t live in the city are here. “I can’t believe you did all this, and you invited all of my friends.”

“Of course, Squirt. It’s your 21st birthday.” Cooper pats his brother’s back. “Go! Have fun! But no drinking until midnight with me.” Cooper points his finger at Blaine.

Blaine chuckles and crosses his fingers. “Promise.” Before walking over to greets his friends.

Kurt sips on his Manhattan with extra cherries as he watches Blaine laughs with one of his friends from college. Blaine’s been making rounds talking to the guests, and he hasn’t made his way over to Kurt yet. 

“Of course, you would be drinking the girliest drink on the menu.” Kurt hears a familiar voice and turns around to be face to face with Sebastian Smythe. 

Kurt set his lips into a line. “Sebastian.”

“Good to see you, Kurt. It’s been a while.” Sebastian says with a smile and a bump to his shoulder. 

Kurt tries to move away. “I wish I could say the same about you.”

“Oh, come on Kurt! You can’t still be angry with me for stuff that happened in High School. Blaine forgave me. Why can’t you?”

Kurt glances over at Blaine, who catches his eye and smiles at him. “Because Blaine is a much better person than I am. He also sees the best in people.” Kurt turns and faces Sebastian.

“And you see the worst in people.” Sebastian says with a nod.

“No, I see the truth.” 

Before Sebastian can reply, Blaine approaches them. “Hey Guys!” Blaine brings Kurt into a warm embrace. Gosh, it’s been two months since he gets to be close to Blaine like this, and Kurt has missed him so much. Blaine gives Kurt a tight squeeze before pulling back.

“Happy Birthday.” Kurt tells him and Blaine smiles.

“Thank you.” Blaine replies before he whispers, “You look stunning.” He pulls away before Kurt can respond. Blaine reaches his hand out to Sebastian and they do an intricate handshake. Kurt rolls his eyes at their silliness. Boys.

“Seb! Did you bring Joe? I’m dying to meet him.”

“He’s around here somewhere. I lost him to the lobster puffs.” Sebastian replies as he scans the room.

“Who’s Joe?” Kurt asks.

Blaine smiles mischievously. “Sebastian’s boyfriend.” Blaine answers Kurt in a singsong voice.

Kurt looks at Sebastian, surprised. “You have a boyfriend?”

“Yes, Kurt. Believe it or not, not everyone thinks I’m a lousy person. Someone actually wants to be with me.”

“That must have been a shocker for you.” 

“Guys, c’mon!” Blaine interrupts them. “Can we please get along?” Blaine pleads.

“Hey, I’m all for all of us being friends. Kurt’s the one with a grudge.” Sebastian replies and Blaine pouts at Kurt and gives him his best puppy face he can muster.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Fine! Anything for you.” Kurt tells Blaine before turning to Sebastian. “Don’t make me regret this, Sebastian. I don’t trust people easily, but I’m giving you a chance.”

Sebastian shakes Kurt’s hand and nods. 

“There you are!” A handsome man with dark hair and blue eyes walks over to them. “I thought I lost you.” He tells Sebastian. 

Sebastian wraps his arm around him. “You’ll never lose me.” Sebastian tells him softly, which makes Blaine awwwed and Kurt rolls his eyes from the cheesiness of it. 

“Guys, this is Joe.” Sebastian tells his friends. “My boyfriend.” 

Blaine smiles and holds out his hand for Joe to shake. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, Joe. I’m Blaine.” He then gestures toward Kurt. “And this is my… uh… Kurt.” Blaine says awkwardly. He almost introduces Kurt to Joe as his boyfriend. Things have been going so well between him and Kurt lately that sometimes he forgets that they are not together. Not yet, but Blaine has no doubt that they will make it this time. 

Kurt smiles and shakes Joe’s hand. “I’m _his_ Kurt.” Kurt tilts his head toward Blaine. Blaine blushes and looks down shyly. Kurt winks at Blaine to let him know that it’s ok. Blaine doesn’t need to feel embarrassed. After all, he is Blaine’s. They’ve come a long way since that night in December, inside a dressing room at Madison Square Garden. Two months apart and yet they’ve never been closer. Kurt can feel their bond getting stronger with each passing day, each text message, and each Skype call. Tomorrow, he has everything planned out to celebrate Blaine’s birthday. He’s taking Blaine out for brunch and then catching a matinee show of Hedwig and the Angry Inch and then coming back to the loft in time for Kurt to cook a birthday dinner for Blaine. Kurt keeps telling himself that it’s not a date since they are not dating, but it’s getting harder and harder to convince himself otherwise. The love he feels for Blaine is itching to blossom out of his chest like all the flowers waiting to bloom in the wake of Spring with blue skies ahead.

#### MARCH

Kurt jumps up and down as he squeals. He fumbles with his phone as he dials a number he’s so accustomed to calling in the past few months. 

“I got a call back!” Kurt screams excitedly into the phone as soon as Blaine picks up on the other end.

“You got a call back!” Blaine’s reply is just as excited as Kurt’s.

“Yes!”

“For Hans?”

“YES!” Kurt squeals again as he flops down onto his bed. 

“Congratulations! I knew you could do it.”

“Well, I haven’t gotten the part yet.” Kurt reminds Blaine and to himself from not getting too excited.

“Yeah, but it’s a step closer. I mean out of hundreds of people they saw at the open audition, you got picked to come back for another audition. That’s huge, Kurt. You should be proud of yourself.” Blaine tells him.

“I have you to thank for that, you know? Your suggestion for my audition song. It really was a perfect song choice for me. So, thank you.”

“Well, you’re welcome. We make each other’s dreams come true, right?” Blaine asks softly.

Kurt smiles. “Right. Speaking of dreams… isn’t the opening night of your first World Tour tomorrow? Are you in Nashville already?”

Blaine chuckles. “Yes, I’m so excited.” Blaine replies. “And yes, I am actually at the arena waiting to do sound check. Did I tell you that Taylor asked me to come up on stage with her during her set to sing, “Everything has Changed”?”

“No, that’s awesome Blaine.” 

“Oh, and I’m doing a cover song every night and I want you to know that I’ll be dedicating it to you every show.”

Kurt’s heart flutters. “Blaine…”

“I love you, Kurt. I never want to silence that love ever again.”

The next night, Kurt watches a video of Blaine performing a cover of Hopelessly Devoted to You from Grease on YouTube during his set on the first night of the tour. He smiles as he types up a text message to Blaine.

_Although you sang a Sandy song to dedicate to me, you are the Danny Zuko of my dreams._

Blaine’s reply to him is a beating heart emoji.

#### APRIL

Kurt is having a very bad day. A month ago, he was given a big project by his boss to style a shoot for a cover story they are doing with Natalie Portman for their June issue. He has been so excited for the opportunity and terrified at the same time since he will be presenting his ideas to Anna Wintour himself. That presentation is today, in 3 hours to be exact. The model that he had picked to present the outfits during the presentation called out sick, but Kurt is a planner, so he had a backup model ready to fill in. But the problem is, although the backup model is the same dress size as his first pick, they have different shoe sizes. For 3 out of his 4 outfits, he was able to find the right shoe size replacement for Ella, the backup model. But his 4th outfit, which is actually his favorite of the bunch includes statement Saint Laurent pumps that tie the whole outfit together. Of course, these are the pumps that he can’t find in Ella’s size at their Vogue vault closet or their sample bins. 

He’s been calling every department store in the city, trying to locate these pumps in Ella’s size all morning, but he hasn’t had any luck. At this rate, he’s going to have to resort to cutting of part of Ella’s heels to try to get them to fit inside a smaller size shoe.

Kurt walks out of Bergdorf Goodman feeling dejected. They don’t have the right size either. He’s stressed and hungry. He feels like he’s going to pass out. He sees a Starbucks in the corner of the street and decide to grab a cup of coffee and protein box to refuel. Shoes or not, he still needs to do his presentation to Anna and the rest of the team, and he will have 3 fabulous outfits to show off with Ella. 

He walks into Starbucks and spots Sebastian right away, who is walking out. 

“Kurt. Fancy seeing you here.” Sebastian greets him with a smile.

“Sebastian. You still like hanging out at coffee shops, I see.” Kurt tells him before getting in line to put his order in.

Sebastian follows him instead of leaving the shop like he had originally planned to do. 

“Joe works here. So, I’m here a lot.”

Kurt turns back to look at Sebastian. “Joe?”

“My boyfriend.” Sebastian gestures toward the counter where Joe is making coffees. 

Kurt nods realization hitting him. “Yes, of course. Joe. I remember.” 

Sebastian studies Kurt carefully. His usual impeccable hair style looks a bit disarray. Fingers shaking a little as he fumbles with his phone. 

“Are you ok?”

Kurt glances at Sebastian. “Yeah, of course.”

“Because, you don’t look ok.” Sebastian observes. “Your hands are shaking, Kurt.”

Kurt subconsciously puts his hands in his jacket pocket to hide them. “I just need some caffeine and some food.”

“You know, we promised Blaine that we are going to try to be friends. This is me trying to be your friend, Kurt.” Sebastian tells him and Kurt turns to look at him. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Kurt gets to the front of the line, so he places his order and pays for it before stepping out of the line. Sebastian follows. 

Kurt sighs as he leans against the kiosk where they keep napkins, and creamers. “Ok, I’m not fine. I’m actually having a really bad day. I’m worried that my job might be in jeopardy after today.”

“What happened?” Sebastian asks as he watches Kurt struggles to open his protein meal package. He reaches over and takes it from Kurt’s shaking hands and opens it up for him. 

“Thanks.” Kurt mutters before putting a piece of white cheddar into his mouth. Sebastian looks at him expectantly and Kurt sighs. “I was given a big assignment at work last month to style a cover shoot for our June issue. Natalie Portman is going to be on cover. I meticulously picked out 4 outfits from the designers that we have contract with to pick pieces from. My first model got food poisoning and canceled on me today. My backup model can’t fit into these Saint Laurent pumps that tie this whole outfit together. I’ve been going all over the city trying to find these shoes in her size and no luck. My presentation is in less than 3 hours. Oh, and did I mention, I’m presenting it to Anna Wintour.” Kurt rubs his temples and closes his eyes. “I am _so_ royally screwed!”

“Maybe not.” Sebastian tells him. 

Kurt raises his eyebrow. 

“You know, my mom’s a VP of Marketing at Saint Laurent.” Sebastian takes out his phone from his pocket. “I can call her.” Sebastian gestures to his phone. “She’s in London now, but she can have one of her minions at the corporate office here in the city meet with you to give you the shoes. They should have it at the offices.”

“You’d do that?” Kurt asks Sebastian, surprised at his willingness to help.

Sebastian shrugs. “We’re friends, right?” Kurt narrows his eyes at Sebastian trying to see if he’s messing with him or not. “Kurt, I promise. No ulterior motives here. I just want to help.”

“So, I can owe you a favor?”

“No!” Sebastian shakes his head. “No expectations. I just want to help out a friend.”

“Ok.” Kurt nods. He did promise Blaine that he would give Sebastian a chance. And he’s desperate. “Thank you, Sebastian.”

Kurt tells Sebastian the name of the shoes and the size he needs it in. Sebastian calls his mom and explains the situation to her. 5 minutes later, Sebastian receives a text message from his mom saying that the shoes will be waiting for Kurt at the Saint Laurent corporate offices on 57th Street. 

Kurt finishes his lunch quickly. “Thanks again, Sebastian. Really.”

“No problem. Glad I could help. I would go with you to the offices, but I got class in half an hour.” Sebastian replies looking down at his watch.

Kurt shakes his head. “No worries. You’ve done more than enough. I can go get the shoes myself. Will you send me your parents’ address? I’d like to send your mom something as a thank you.”

Sebastian smiles. “You’d actually have to give me your phone number, so I can text you their address.”

Kurt reaches over and takes Sebastian’s phone from his hand. He quickly types in his phone number and sends a text to himself. “There.”

Joe walks over and hands Kurt a new cup of drink. “Grande Non-fat Mocha. No whip.”

Kurt looks at him confused. “I already got my drink.” He holds up his almost empty cup.

“I know. Here’s a refill. You look like you need it.” Joe tells him and Kurt smiles gratefully.

“Thank you, Joe. That’s extremely nice of you.” Kurt looks at the two men. “I gotta run. See you guys later.”

“Good luck at your presentation!” Sebastian calls out to him and Kurt waves at him as he walks out.

“Here is Grande Flat White with a shot of expresso for you.” Joe hands his boyfriend a cup.

Sebastian smiles at his boyfriend. “Because I need another coffee too?”

“No.” Joe leans over and gently kisses him. “Because I love you.”

Sebastian smiles as his heart flutters in his chest whenever he hears Joe tells him those three words. “I love you too, Babe.” He leans in to give Joe a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“I heard your conversation with Kurt. You surprise me every day, Seb. Is it cheesy to say I fall more and more in love with you every day?”

“Completely cheesy.” Sebastian answers with a smile. “But it’s ok. I love cheesy. I’ll live in a block of cheese with you.” 

Joe scrunches his nose and shakes his head. “That was bad.”

“It’s romantic.” 

Joe laughs. “Get out of here. You’re gonna be late for class.”

“Come over tonight?” Sebastian asks hopefully and before his boyfriend can protests, he continues. “I know you have to study. I do too. Finals are coming up. We’ll order pizza and have a study date.”

“Sure. That sounds good.” Joe replies with a smile.

Sebastian pecks his boyfriend’s cheek. “Later, Love.”

As Sebastian sits down in his Political Science lecture, he receives a Facebook notification. He swipes on his phone to view it. He smiles when he reads the notification.

#### Kurt Hummel accepted your friend request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait on this chapter. I was away on a business trip. 
> 
> The format of this chapter is a little different. I wanted to write about the months they are a part from each other and also write about Kurt and Sebastian. Kurt needs to get over his jealousy and bitterness he feels toward Sebastian if he's going to move forward with Blaine. He needs to not see Sebastian as a threat but as a friend. 
> 
> Two more chapters to go! Thank you all so much for reading and commenting.


	12. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mature content. This chapter includes slightly detailed sexual content.

It’s been 252 days.

252 days since Kurt had kissed Blaine, and they made promises to each other in the dressing room of Madison Square Garden. It’s been tough being away from each other and not being able to see each other as often as they like, but Kurt knows they can honestly say that they’ve never been closer. Blaine has been on tour for 5 months now, but they talk on the phone every day. They text each other throughout the day, and Kurt had flown back to Ohio to see Blaine when the tour stopped at Columbus. And of course, they had a few days together in New York when the tour came to the city and played two sold out shows at MSG. But they had counted miles, days, and minutes until they get to see each other again.

Now, they are at the last stop of the World Tour. Kurt looks out the window of a town car that is driving him to the hotel from the airport. Late August sun is shining down on the charming flower box covered balconies of Parisian buildings. It’s Kurt’s first time in Paris, but he’s more excited to see Blaine than to see the city that he had dreamed of visiting since he was a kid.

Blaine had sent him a flight ticket to come visit him on the last stop of the tour in Paris. To say that Kurt is excited would be an understatement. Kurt has been busy rehearsing for his Broadway debut in Frozen musical as Hans. Blaine had sent a large arrangement of red and yellow roses in a shape of a heart to congratulate him when Kurt told him he got the part. The show opens in a month and he had begged his director and producers to give him a week time off so he could come see Blaine in Paris. He’s excited to be in Paris, but he’s more excited about what’s to come. Because Kurt is ready. He’s been ready for months now. He no longer has doubts about Blaine’s love and affection for him. He no longer feels insecure or unworthy of Blaine’s love. All Kurt feels now from every fiber of his being is love, happiness, and hope. Kurt can’t wait to start their lives together. He wants everything with Blaine. Dates, cozy nights on the couch, arguments, fights, making ups, marriage, children, maybe even pets because he knows how much Blaine loves animals. He can’t wait to be in Blaine’s arms again. He can’t wait to say those three words to Blaine. What better way to say it to Blaine than in the city of love?

When Kurt arrives at the hotel, Blaine is waiting for him in the lobby. They both smile when they see each other, and Kurt can’t stop himself from running over to Blaine and hugging him a little too tight.

Blaine chuckles and holds him back just as tightly. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Kurt replies with a smile as they pull away.

“I hate to ruin this moment, especially since I’ve missed you like crazy, but I have to go.” Blaine tells him sadly. “I have to go to sound check at the theater. But your room is ready. You can relax, order room service if you like or go out and explore. Louis will be back after he takes me to the theater. You can ask him to drive you anywhere you want. I go on at 6, so be at the theater before then?”

“Of course, yes.” Kurt nods. “Go, don’t worry about me. I can get around by myself. You forget I speak French.”

Blaine rolls his eyes fondly. “How could I forget?” Blaine hands Kurt a business card. “Here’s Louis’ contact info. Just call him if you want to go anywhere. See you later.”

“See you.”

When the bell boy shows him his hotel room, Kurt can’t believe how beautiful the room is. It has classy Parisian décor that makes him feel like he’s in a movie. The bell boy also made sure to tell Kurt, “Monsieur Anderson’s room is attached to yours. Here is the door.” 

Kurt made a note of the door that connects his room to Blaine’s. He tips the bell boy and thanks him for his help. He decides to order room service to satisfy his hunger. He would rather wait for Blaine to go out and explore the city. He wants to see the city of love with the love of his life. 

_The love of his life._

The thought brings a smile to his face and butterflies to his stomach. He feels like he’s seventeen again and crushing hard on a dapper prep-school boy with a beautiful pair of eyes and a kind heart. 

Tonight is the last night of the tour. They are planning on staying in Paris for 5 days afterwards. Kurt made a list of places he wants to see and restaurants he wants to try. But tonight, Kurt has special plans. After the show, he is going to take Blaine to the Wall of Love in Jehan Rictus Square. It’s the Wall of I Love You, built to unite people in love with ‘I Love You’ inscribed 311 times on it in 250 languages. 

Kurt thinks it’s the perfect place to tell Blaine he loves him and to begin the next chapter of the rest of their lives. Yes, the rest of their lives, because Kurt knows in his bones that this is _it_ for them. They both know what’s it like to live without each other and the devastating heartbreak that comes along with that. They never want to go through that again. 

Kurt takes a quick nap after he has some food. When it comes time to get ready for the show, Kurt takes his time. He wants to look his best tonight. He wants to sweep Blaine off his feet. Tonight, their souls will be reunited as one. 

Nate meets him at the back door of the theater and lets him in. When they get to Blaine’s dressing room, the look on Blaine’s face when he sees Kurt, is a memory Kurt will remember forever. 

Blaine covers Teenage Dream during his set on an acoustic guitar and dedicates it to Kurt saying, “For my forever teenage dream.” There couldn’t have been a better song choice for the night. The first time Blaine sang that song, it was the beginning of their love story. The last time Blaine sang it, everything fell apart and their love story was put on pause. An intermission as Kurt is calling it now. This time Blaine sings Teenage Dream, it is on the night of the reconciliation of their love. Everything coming full circle. 

Now they are on their way to the Wall of Love. Blaine is bouncing in his seat as Louis drives them to the Square.

“You’re really not telling me where we’re going?” Blaine asks Kurt for the 5th time since they got in the car. He’s shower-fresh with his curls still wet on the nape of his neck. Kurt leans in close and breathes Blaine in, letting it intoxicate his senses. 

“Patience.” Kurt whispers. “Good things come to those who waits.”

“But I’ve been waiting.” Blaine whines with a pout and he looks so adorable, that Kurt has to restrain himself from leaning over and kissing the pout off Blaine’s lips.

“Just a little bit longer. It’ll be worth it. I promise.” Kurt pats Blaine’s hand.

After about 5 more minutes, the car stops and the divider between the front seat and the back seat rolls down. 

“We’ve arrived. Monsieur Hummel.” Louis tells Kurt.

“Merci, Louis.” Kurt replies with a smile. “Nous ne prendrons pas longtemps.” Kurt tells him they won’t be long. He then grabs Blaine’s hand and walks out of the car.

“I love hearing you speak French.” Blaine tells Kurt breathlessly. “It sounds so…”

“Posh?” Kurt guesses. “Sophisticated?”

“Sexy.” Blaine answers, his voice deep and eyes dark with desire.

Kurt blinks trying to calm his beating heart. He can’t think straight when Blaine looks at him like that. But he has some very important words he wants to say to Blaine first. “Hold that thought.” 

They walk over to the wall and Kurt stops. “Do you know what this is?” He gestures toward the wall to Blaine.

Blaine gently shakes his head, but he is looking at the writings on the wall.

“It’s called the Wall of Love.” Kurt explains. “Walls are generally built to divide or separate things, places, and people. But _this_ wall was built to unite people with love. There are 311 ‘I love you’ written on this wall in 250 different languages.” 

Kurt then turns to Blaine and holds both of Blaine’s hands in his. “I used to have a wall built around my heart. To separate myself from you. To protect myself from getting hurt. But for the past 8 months, you have helped me break that wall down piece by piece. With your devotion and unwavering love for me, you’ve shown me every day, even when we’re apart; especially when we’re apart, that I have no reason to be afraid or have insecurities about us. Without a doubt, you belong with me. And I belong with you. I have absolutely no doubt in my mind about that. We belong together, Blaine. We always have. We lost our way along this journey of growing up we both had to go through. And there’s still so much we need to learn, but I want to do it with you by my side. I want _us_ to grow together. I don’t want to put up any wall between us anymore.”

Blaine has tears in his eyes as he listens to Kurt’s words. 

“I love you, Blaine.” Kurt tells him and Blaine gasps. He had waited so long to hear those words from Kurt. During his dark days of heartbreak, he had thought he would never get to hear Kurt say those three words to him ever again. Now that Kurt has said those words, he can’t get enough of it.

“Say it again.” Blaine whispers, eyes unblinking.

Kurt smiles and reaches over to cup Blaine’s face with his hand. “I love you.”

Blaine lets out a teary chuckle. “Again.”

“I love you.” Kurt tells him before he leans his forehead against Blaine’s. “I love you.” Blaine embraces Kurt tightly. “I love you so much, Blaine Anderson. I always have, and I always will.”

“I love you, too.” Blaine whispers before he leans closer and presses his lips against Kurt’s in a passionate kiss. As soon as their lips touched, Kurt swears his body heaves a sigh of relief and immediately feel warmth and happiness engulfing his entire being. Their souls are finally reunited. All is right in the world again. 

Kurt pulls back once he needs air to breathe. He stares at Blaine, whose eyes are still closed and breathing heavy from their heated kiss. 

“Take me home, Blaine.” Kurt whispers. His body aching to be with Blaine. 

Blaine opens his eyes. “Home?” He asks confused. “You want to go back to New York already? I thought we’d go exp…”

Kurt interrupts Blaine. “No, honey. Take me home to _you_.” Kurt clarifies.

Blaine’s breath caught in his throat as he begins to realize what Kurt is asking. 

“I want to _come_ home to you.” Kurt looks at him with fire in his eyes willing for Blaine to understand what he’s asking. 

Blaine nods. His body is thumping with desire. A fire starts to burn slowly in the pit of his stomach as he stares at Kurt’s eyes. “Let’s go home.”

When they get back to the hotel, they go straight to Blaine’s room. Once inside, they take time undressing each other. They waited too long to rush through this. Blaine maps out every inch of Kurt’s flawless skin with his lips while his hands hold onto Kurt’s body, never letting him go. He’s never letting Kurt go again. 

Kurt indulges Blaine. He lets Blaine kiss, lick, and suck every part of his body to his desire. Until he can’t take it anymore from the pleasure that is bursting to explode. 

“Blaine, please. I know we want to savor this, but I can’t wait any longer.” Kurt tells him breathlessly. 

“Ok.” Blaine kisses Kurt’s hip bone tenderly before climbing up to be face to face with Kurt. His expression turns to worry as a realization dawn on him. “Shoot!”

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asks.

“I…” Blaine gets up and sits next to Kurt on the bed, feeling dejected. “I don’t have any supplies. I wasn’t expecting…” He looks back at Kurt. “Well, I didn’t want to assume.”

Kurt smiles and sits up. He reaches for Blaine’s hand. “Well, I did.” He nods towards the connecting door to his room. “I brought them with me.” He leans over to kiss Blaine softly on his cheek. “Be right back.” 

Kurt comes back with a bottle of lube and a packet of condoms. Blaine eyes the condoms and smirks. “24 pack, huh?”

Kurt smirks back at him sexily. “I’m an over achiever. And, I’m not planning on leaving this room for the next 24 hrs.”

Blaine laughs as Kurt climbs on top of him and places a pillow under his lower back. “What if we get hungry?” He asks jokingly.

“Honey, that’s what room service is for.” Kurt tells him before he gently presses his finger into Blaine. Blaine gasps at the touch. God, it’s been _so_ long and he craves it. He craves Kurt’s touch. His body _yearns_ for Kurt. 

When Kurt finally enters him, Blaine feels an overwhelming sense of completeness. Their souls and bodies are finally reunited. His heart is so full, he can’t breathe. Kurt is all around him. Wrapping his body up in strong muscular arms and thighs that Blaine is not used to. The last time they made love, they were both teenagers, but now, Kurt has a fine man body with taunt muscles that turns Blaine on so much he could come right now. But he wills his body to hold on. He reaches up and cups Kurt’s face in his hand, while his other hand is clasped in Kurt’s hand on the pillow next to his head. 

“Welcome home, love.” 

Kurt feels his eyes watered with happy tears at hearing those words from Blaine. Being inside Blaine, surrounded by his tight heat and those sweet words that mean so much to Kurt; they haven’t even moved, and he could come if he lets it. 

“I love you, Kurt.” Blaine sweetly tells him as he looks up at him under his impossibly long eyelashes. Blaine’s eyes have turned the color of melted golden honey and Kurt had missed seeing them in this state. They only turn this color when they are making love. Kurt lets his tears fall.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Kurt replies before leaning down to kiss Blaine.

Kurt begins to move, and Blaine matches his rhythm. Every push is like a thunder sounding into the night, building and building until the rain pours to end this drought that they both have been living in for years without each other’s love. 

“God Blaine.” Kurt moans. “You feel so good.”

Blaine nods, not able to form words. Kurt is hitting that oh so sweet spot deep inside of him with every thrust. Waves of pleasure hit Blaine repeatedly and all he could think with every thrusts from Kurt is _love, love, love, love._

Kurt pushes deeper. “This is going to be over embarrassingly fast.” He says before letting out another moan.

Blaine nods again and pulls Kurt downs closer. “F-faster.”

Kurt shakes his head. “I-I want…” Kurt lets out another moan. “to make it last.” Kurt leans his forehead against Blaine’s. “I never want this to end.” 

Blaine’s heart is bursting with love, and passion he feels for Kurt is spilling out of every pore of his skin. He reaches up and cups Kurt’s face lovingly. “It doesn’t have to.” He breathes. “We have the rest of our lives.”

Kurt smiles before kissing Blaine softly. “I would spend the rest of my life loving you.”

Hearing those words from Kurt, pushes Blaine over the edge. Blaine’s body shakes and he groans loudly as he explodes into a blissful orgasm. Kurt lets out a long moan with his mouth hanging open as he too meet Blaine in a mind-numbing orgasm. Blaine continues to clench down on Kurt as he comes, making Kurt’s orgasm to last longer than he has ever experience. 

Kurt collapses on top of Blaine, completely spent. Blaine wraps Kurt up in his arms and keeps him close. 

Once Kurt calms down and catches his breath, he lets out a chuckle that turns into a laugh. He couldn’t contain it. His chest is bursting with happiness that he can’t keep it in. Soon, Blaine is joining him in laughter, and they are both clutching to each other on the bed giggling into hysterics. 

“Wha… what’s so funny?” Blaine asks in between his laughs.

Kurt tries to calm himself. “I’m just so happy!” Kurt tells him with a big smile. “And not just because I just had _the_ best orgasm of my life.”

Blaine beams up at him proudly. “The best?”

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly. “The best.” Kurt confirms. “However, you keep setting the bar really high for yourself, so I’m not sure you can top this.”

“Oh, challenge accepted!” Blaine says as he swiftly flips Kurt over. Kurt yelps as Blaine climbs on top of him. 

“Not now, Blaine!” Kurt laughs. “I need time to recover from that mind-numbing orgasm. I’m not 18 anymore. I need a recovery time.”

Blaine grinds down on him and Kurt feels himself getting hard again. Blaine smiles. “You were saying?” Kurt gasps. “Plus, you won’t have to do anything. Just lay back and enjoy. It’s _my_ turn to come home to _you_.”

Kurt’s heart slams against his chest. God, he wants to feel the sweet pleasure of Blaine large and hard pounding into him. He pushes up into Blaine, needing to feel the friction. “It needs more convincing.” Kurt tells him breathlessly. “I think you know what you need to do.”

Blaine reaches down and gently stokes Kurt as he licks his lips seductively. “Do I?”

Kurt’s brain glitches and he lets out a whimper. “Uh huh.”

“Well then…” Blaine crawls down. “I guess I better get to work.” He says before engulfing Kurt into his wet mouth. 

The next morning, Blaine wakes up to a pair of blue eyes staring at him lovingly. 

“Good morning, boyfriend.” Kurt greets him, and the smile that appears on Blaine’s face is so bright, it can be seen from Mars. He hasn’t felt this happy and at peace in a very long time. His heart feels light. He feels like he can conquer anything. Life feels so much more meaningful and promising. Kurt loves him. Kurt forgave him. After everything, they made it through the toughest time of their lives. There is nothing else they can’t conquer in the future, because they have each other. Blaine is never letting go of Kurt. 

Blaine dreams of the day when he will wake up in the morning and Kurt will say, “Good morning, _husband_.”

But he’s getting ahead of himself. They had just gotten back together. And they are doing it right this time. They waited so long for this. They want to nurture and protect their relationship, their love. There is no need to rush. Kurt is his forever. His _only one_. 

Today is the first of many days to come. Today is the first day of the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so good!  
The picture in the beginning of this chapter is the Wall of Love that Kurt took Blaine to see.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm not one to write detailed sex scenes. I hope I did it in a tasteful way. 
> 
> Only one more chapter to go! Thank you all so much for reading and commenting.


	13. Happier

#### Radio City Music Hall – 2017 Tony Awards Ceremony

_Please welcome Lin Manuel Miranda._

Lin Manuel walks up to the front of the stage where the microphone is. He holds an envelope in his hand. 

“I’m here to present the award for Lead Actor in Musical.”

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand as they sit in the front row of the theater. It’s a big night for Kurt. He has been nominated for a Tony for his breakout role in Frozen. It’s rare for a newcomer to be nominated for a Tony from his first Broadway show, but Kurt had stolen the hearts of all the critics and audience with his groundbreaking performance of Hans. Blaine has been so proud of his boyfriend. 

They have been back together for almost a year now. After the World Tour, Blaine took two months off from work. He rented an apartment in New York during his time off, so he could be close to Kurt. As much as Blaine loves his brother, staying with Cooper wasn’t an option since he and Kurt wanted to have their privacy. They saw each other every day. Kurt stayed over at Blaine’s most nights. Blaine helped Kurt run lines for the show. He gave Kurt massages when Kurt came home from rehearsals feeling sored from all the dancing he did. Afterwards, they would get in the bathtub and take a bath together. They also went on dates, from achingly romantic ones to cozy night ins at home. They even went on a couple of double dates with Sebastian and Joe. It was great to reconnect and keep their love burning brighter every day. Blaine also started to write new songs for his second album during his time off. Kurt has always been his inspiration, but the songs that Kurt inspired him this time around are all about hopes, dreams, love, and their future together. There was no darkness hanging over his heart, so the words he wrote and the music he composed reflected that positive feeling. 

Blaine had to go back to LA a week after Kurt’s opening night on Broadway for an audition his agent had gotten him for a voice over role in a new Pixar movie. It was also time for him to get back to work. He began recording songs for his second album. He also met up with Taylor and wrote a song together for her new album. He and Taylor worked so well together that he hoped to write more songs with her in the future. He spent a month in LA recording, writing songs, and doing photoshoots all the while missing Kurt. Blaine also purchased an engagement ring for Kurt while he was in LA. He wasn’t planning on proposing anytime soon, but he knew he is going to sometime in the future. He wanted to have the ring ready. 

Blaine then went back to New York in December and spent the holidays with Kurt. Neither of them went home to Ohio for Christmas and New Year. Kurt was doing 8 shows a week and Blaine just wanted to spend the holidays with his love. He knew that once the new year begins, they are both going to be even more busy than they already were. Kurt was going back to school for his last semester at NYADA. Performing shows 6 nights a week and taking 4 classes during the day was going to keep Kurt very busy until he graduates in May. Blaine also has a big year ahead. He got offered a role for a Pixar movie that he auditioned. He’s going to be releasing his second album, which he decided to name, “End Game”. His first album was all about telling the world that Kurt is his only one and sharing his pain from their breakup. His second album is about being in love with Kurt and all the warm and cozy feelings that come along with it, as well as telling the whole world that Kurt is his end game. 

Blaine can’t wait to make it official with a ring that he’s been keeping in the safe inside his closet for months now. He’s waiting for the right time. He thought about proposing on the night of Kurt’s graduation last month, but he didn’t want to take away the celebration of Kurt’s academic accomplishment by getting engaged. He and Kurt had been talking about their future since they got back together last August. The dreams they had about their future when they were teenagers are closer now than ever. Those dreams were once lost when they were apart. Kurt convinced himself that he didn’t want to get married or have a family. Blaine thought he would never get those things because he didn’t have Kurt. He longed for the future they had dreamed of having. Now, now everything is possible again. They found their way back to each other. 

Kurt was the one to bring it up first. Two days after their reunion in Paris, they were up on the Eiffel Tour, looking out into the city. Kurt turned to Blaine with eyes sparkling blue and asked, “Promise me, we’ll come back here. Maybe on our honeymoon?”

Blaine had to stop himself from dropping to his knee and asking Kurt to marry him right there and then. He just kissed Kurt softly and replied, “Of course we can come back. On our honeymoon, wedding anniversaries, or whenever we feel like visiting.”

Since then, they would talk about their future often and make plans. Blaine is planning on moving to New York permanently. Cooper has been living in the city for a year and a half now, and Blaine really has no ties in Los Angeles anymore other than his agency and record label. He can always fly back for meetings. He’s hardly in LA anymore since he and Kurt had gotten back together. He can’t wait to move to New York permanently and share a home with Kurt.

Blaine’s thoughts are brought back to reality when Lin Manuel finishes stating all the nominees in the Lead Actor in Musical category. 

“And the Tony goes to…” Lin opens the envelope and smiles. “Kurt Hummel!”

The entire theater erupts in cheers, but Kurt sits still, completely in shock. 

Blaine pulls him into a hug and that brings Kurt out of his shock state and stands up. 

“Congratulations, baby.” Blaine whispers into his ear. Kurt turns his head to kiss Blaine quickly before walking up to the stage to accept his award.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe I just met Lin Manuel Miranda!” Kurt says into the microphone holding his award. The audience laughs. 

“Gosh, winning a Tony has been a dream of mine since I was a little boy. This award means so much to me, and I want to thank Jerry Steinhart and Mallory Rupert for giving me a chance of a lifetime. I am indebted to you. I want to thank Mr. Shue and my professors at NYADA for teaching me and inspiring me to be a better actor. I want to thank all of my castmates. Doing 8 shows a week is hard, but we all helped each other stay positive and have fun. Next, I want to thank my family, without whom I wouldn’t be standing here. Dad, Carole, and Finn; thank you for always supporting me and loving me for who I am and never asking or expecting me to be someone I’m not.”

Kurt then locks eyes with Blaine in the audience. 

“Last but not least, I want to thank the love of my life. Blaine, you are a ray of sunshine that brightens up my life. Thank you for running lines with me for hours and giving me notes. You are my secret weapon that I get to keep forever. I love you endlessly. Thank you.” Kurt finishes his speech before walking off the stage to the backstage.

Blaine can’t help the smile that etched onto his face. He is so touched by Kurt’s thank you speech. He is so proud to call this man his.

#### 3 Months Later

Blaine parks his rental car on the sidewalk outside of Hummel Tires and Lube. It’s a chilly September morning in Ohio. He gets out of the car while balancing two to-go coffee cups and a bag of pastries in his hands. He feels a sense of nostalgia engulfs him as he walks into the shop. The smell and the sound of an auto shop taking him back to his high school days. 

Blaine smiles as he walks over to the office, he’s so accustomed to visiting once upon a time. He pokes his head into the office and knocks on the opened door. 

Burt looks up from the paperwork he’s been working on. “Anderson!” He greets Blaine with a smile as he stands up from his chair.

Blaine walks into the office and greets Burt with a hug. “Good morning, Burt.” 

“Morning. What brings you by?” Burt gestures for Blaine to sit at a chair in front of his desk. “I didn’t know you were in town. Is Kurt with you?”

Blaine shakes his head. “No, I came alone.” Blaine nervously looks down at his coffee cup in his hand. “Kurt actually doesn’t know I’m here.”

Burt’s interest is peaked. He studies Blaine carefully. “Okay… what’s on your mind?”

Blaine takes a deep breath and looks at Burt in the eye. “I would like to formally ask for your permission to ask Kurt to marry me.” 

Burt stares at Blaine. “Took you long enough.”

Blaine softly smiles. “Is that a Yes?”

“I’ve always known you two are going to end up getting married.” Burt tells Blaine. “Carole and I already consider you as part of our family. So yes, you have my permission.”

Blaine beams at Burt. “Thank you! It means a lot to me to have your blessing.”

“So, when are you going to do it?”

“I’m thinking before we come home for Thanksgiving. I got the ring already, but I haven’t come up with any good ideas for the proposal yet.” Blaine explains. “I want it to be really special for Kurt. I mean, he already got proposed to by Adam. I don’t want to say I want to outdo what Adam did, but I _really_ want to outdo what Adam it.”

Burt smirks. “Then, you got nothing to worry about because Adam never proposed to Kurt.”

Blaine looks at Burt confused. Kurt had told him Adam proposed. That was the reason why he missed Blaine’s album release party that night. “But, Kurt said…”

“It wasn’t a proposal. Not to Kurt anyway.” Burt studies Blaine’s confused face. “I guess he didn’t tell you all the details.”

Blaine shrugs.

“Adam kind of just _suggested_ to Kurt that they should get married during an argument they were having.” 

“What?”

“There was no ring. No one went down on their knee.”

Blaine is shocked. He might be able to give Kurt his _first_ proposal after all.

“So, you got nothing to worry about, son. I know Kurt would love anything you plan, because _you’re_ the one he’s always wanted.”

Blaine smiles widely. “Thank you, Burt. I think I know what I want to do now.” 

Blaine gets up from the seat. 

“Blaine?” Burt calls him back. Blaine turns around. “Kurt mentioned something about wanting to have music and hundreds of rose petals at his proposal. Do with it what you will.”

Blaine smiles gratefully. “Thank you. I’ll let you get back to work.”

Burt nods and takes a sip of his coffee that Blaine had brought for him. “You got me decaf?!” Burt yells at Blaine. “If I had known, I wouldn’t have given you my permission to marry my son.”

Blaine chuckles. “Sorry, too late. Plus, we need you to stay healthy. We want you to be around for our wedding and be a grandpa to our children.”

“You think you’re so charming trying to win me over again.” Burt tells his future son-in-law teasingly. “Get out of here. I got work to do.”

Blaine laughs as he leaves the shop. He’s got a proposal to plan.

#### One Month Later

Kurt steps out of a town car that Blaine had sent to the loft to pick him up for their date. Blaine had asked him to dress up because they were going to have a romantic dinner at one of the finer restaurants in the city. Blaine’s second album was going to be released in three weeks, so he’s going to be busy doing press starting next week. They wanted to have some quality time together before their schedules get crazy again. Kurt has been cast in a new play, The Boys in the Band, which opens in Spring of 2018. He’s finishing his run in Frozen until the end of the year before he begins rehearsals for The Boys in the Band. 

Kurt looks up at the building in front of him confused. “Are you sure we’re at the right place, Eric?” He asks the driver who had opened the door for him.

“Yes. Mr. Blaine specifically asked me to bring you here.” Eric responds.

“To Madison Square Garden?” Kurt asks, still feeling confused.

Eric nods. “Yes.” He then gestures towards the entrance, where he sees Rachel and Santana standing.

Kurt is more confused. He tilts his head to the side in question at his friends as he walks over to them. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Come on in.” Rachel says as she and Santana loop their arms around his. They guide him into the arena.

Kurt hears a familiar melody of Teenage Dream being sung in acapella style as soon as they walk into the arena. The walkway is covered in red rose petals. Kurt’s heart begins to beat faster as he starts to realize what’s happening. They turn a corner and that’s when he sees his old Warbler friends, David, Wes, Trent, Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian all dressed in Dalton uniforms singing and dancing to Teenage Dream. 

“Oh… my… God.” Kurt whispers as the guys dance around him and sing to him. 

Santana and Rachel continue to guide Kurt down the walkway covered in red rose petals. That’s when he sees his friends – Mercedes, Artie, Sam, Tina, and Finn. They all give him hugs. Finn keeps his arm around Kurt and walks him to the center of the arena where there is usually a basketball court, but the floor is completely covered in red rose petals, and a string quartet is playing the notes of Come What May. There are chairs set up. His dad and Carole are there with Blaine’s parents standing by their seats smiling at him. Finn walks him over to their parents and their friends take their seats.

“Is this really happening?” Kurt asks his dad when they hug.

Burt pats his son on the back and smile. “Sure is, buddy. Burt leads Kurt over to a chair in the front and sits him down before walking back over to his seat.

Once Kurt sits down, the string quartet stops playing and a spotlight shines on the piano in the center of the arena where Blaine is sitting. He begins to sing.

_I found a love for me_  
_Darling just dive right in_  
_And follow my lead_

Blaine then turns his head and stares at Kurt.

_Well I found a man beautiful and sweet_  
_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Kurt doesn’t recognize the song. It has to be one of Blaine’s new songs that he hadn’t let Kurt hear. Now, Kurt knows why. Blaine was saving it for this. 

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_  
_Not knowing what it was_  
_I will not give you up this time_  
_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_  
_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Blaine closes his eyes as he sings the next part.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

Blaine looks back at Kurt.

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Cooper walks over to the piano and sits down on the bench next to Blaine before he takes over the keys. Blaine grabs the microphone from the stand and walks over to where Kurt is sitting. He sings the second verse.

_Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know_  
_He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home_

Kurt smiles with tears in his eyes at the sweet words. 

Blaine leans over and holds Kurt’s hand.

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_  
_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

Blaine smiles at Kurt.

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_  
_Fighting against all odds_  
_I know we'll be alright this time_

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand.

_Darling, just hold my hand_  
_Be mine and, I'll be your man_

Blaine reaches up and caresses Kurt’s temple.

_I see my future in your eyes_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_When I saw you in that tux, looking so beautiful_  
_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_  
Blaine pulls Kurt up to his feet and twirls him around as they danced.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_I have faith in what I see_  
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
_And he looks perfect_  
_I don't deserve this_  
_You look perfect tonight_

Blaine finishes the song and turns to Kurt.

“Almost two years ago, I dedicated a song to you right here in this arena. That was a turning point in our relationship. We both agreed to stop letting our past define us and move forward. We’ve been through a lot together. Falling in love for the first time. Devastating heartbreak. Learning to live without each other. Rebuilding our friendship and trust. Rekindling our love. I know from the depth of my soul that there is nothing we can’t conquer as long as we’re together. I love you, Kurt. Fearlessly and forever. I never want to be without you.”

Blaine let out a deep breath.

Kurt stares at the love of his life with tears in his eyes. 

Blaine takes out a black velvet ring box from his jacket pocket and goes down on his knee. 

“So, Kurt Hummel… my one true love.” Blaine opens the ring box. 

“Will you marry me?”

Kurt nods his head as tears fall from his eyes. “Yeah.” Blaine smiles. “Yes, I would marry you.”

Blaine gets up from his knee as their family and friends cheer behind them. Kurt pulls him into a kiss and clutches on to him tightly. Rose petals falls from the ceiling and the string quartet begins to play Blaine’s song he sang to Kurt tonight.

Blaine puts the ring on Kurt’s left ring finger and kisses it. 

“We’re engaged!” Kurt tells him as he admires his ring. It’s a smooth white gold band with two small diamonds embedded on it. 

Blaine kisses his fiancé. “We’re engaged.”

Blaine then turn to their families and friends. “Hey Everybody. Thank you so much for helping me with the proposal. I reserved Amalie in Greenwich Village for our dinner tonight. There are cars waiting outside to take you to the restaurant. Kurt and I will meet you there.”

“You’re not gonna go home for a quickie before dinner, are you Squirt?” Cooper asks, making Blaine blush.

“Cooper James Anderson!” His mother calls out to him. “That is neither appropriate nor your business.” She scolds him.

Blaine smiles thankfully at his mother. “I just want some alone time with my fiancé. Is that a crime?” Blaine retorts back at his brother.

James and Catherine Anderson approach the newly engaged couple. Catherine hugs her son while James shakes Kurt’s hand and pulls him into a one arm hug.

“Congratulations, Darlings.” Catherine tells the boys.

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Welcome to the family, Kurt. I was talking to your parents earlier about having Thanksgiving together at our house. You and Blaine are welcome to stay with us when you come home for the holiday.” James tells Kurt.

“Thank you, James. That’s very nice of you.”

“I promise, I won’t make you watch football.” James tells him with a smile.

Kurt laughs. “You are very kind.” Kurt replies as he gives Catherine a hug. 

“We’ll see you boys at the restaurant.” James tells them before he leads his wife out of the arena.

Blaine sighs happily and leans his head on Kurt’s shoulder. It’s just the two of them now in the arena.

Kurt laces their fingers together and leans his head on top of Blaine’s. “I can’t believe you rented out the entire Madison Square Garden.”

Blaine looks up at his fiancé. “I wanted this proposal to be amazing and really special. You deserve it. You deserve everything and more.”

“Honey, I would have said yes even if you proposed to me on a subway or on a sidewalk.”

Blaine beams at him before kissing him softly. “Little birdie told me that you wanted to have hundreds of rose petals and music at your proposal.”

“Little birdie named Burt Hummel?” Kurt raises his eyebrow. 

Blaine chuckles and nods his head. 

“Speaking of music… that song you sang. It’s so beautiful. Did you write it?” Kurt asks.

“Yeah. It’s on the new album. It’s called Perfect.”

“I love it.”

“I’m glad because I wrote it about you.” Blaine replies sweetly.

“How did I get so lucky to have you?” Kurt asks with a look of wonder in his eyes.

“We’re both lucky.” 

“Thanks for giving me the most magical proposal. It was everything I dreamt of and more.”

Blaine brings Kurt’s left hand to his lips. “You’re welcome. Do you like your ring?”

“It’s beautiful. I love it. I’m never taking it off.” Kurt replies before looking at Blaine. “I want to get you a ring too. I want everyone to know that you’re taken; that you’re _mine_.”

Blaine’s heart flutters. “I’ll wear it proudly.”

Kurt kisses his fiancé. “Let’s get going before your brother gets ideas about why we’re late.”

Blaine nods and they start walking out of the arena. “You do know that he’s going to be your brother now, too right?”

“Oh God.” Kurt groans and Blaine laughs. “Well, you get Finn, so I think we’re even.”

Blaine continues to laugh as they get in the car where Eric has been waiting. 

Kurt immediately lays his head on Blaine’s chest once they get inside the car. Blaine laces their fingers together in his lap.

“I want a Spring wedding.” Kurt says softly. 

Blaine smiles. “In late April, so we can get married underneath Cherry Blossoms.” Blaine tells him. 

Kurt lifts his head up and stares at Blaine. “You remembered.”

Blaine puts his fingers under Kurt’s chin. “Baby, I remember every detail of our wedding that we planned back in high school.”

Kurt lunges forward and kisses Blaine passionately. All the dreams he thought he had lost are turning into reality. This is his life. _Their_ lives. When he doesn’t think he could love Blaine more, Blaine does or say something that proves Kurt wrong. Kurt falls more and more in love with Blaine every day. And he knows he’s going to continue to fall more in love with Blaine for their rest of his life.

“I love you so much.” Kurt whispers breathlessly when they pull apart.

Blaine goes in for another peck. “I love you too.”

Kurt smiles. “What else do you remember about the wedding we planned?”

“Hmm… let see.” Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt’s waist and keep him close. “We were both going to wear white tuxes. The song for our first dance was going to be Come What May. Our wedding cake was going to be a cheesecake.”

“But have a layer of chocolate cake for you.” Kurt continues and Blaine smiles.

“Yeah. We can have everything the way we had planned or plan a whole new wedding now. Whatever you want.”

“Whatever _we_ want.” Kurt clarifies.

“Deal.” Blaine agrees. 

“So, this Spring?”

“You think we can do it that fast? You’re gonna be so busy prepping for your new show, which opens in April.” Blaine reminds him.

“We’ll make it work. We’ll keep it small. Just family and close friends. We’ll get married in late April, but we’ll wait to go on our honeymoon.” Kurt replies. 

“Paris in the Fall?” Blaine suggests with a smile.

Kurt nods with a smile as he pictures the two of them walking down Champs-Élysées under Fall foliage as husbands. His heart is full of happiness and love. 

“Paris in the Fall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!  
I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for taking a ride with me on this story. It was an idea that popped into my head one morning and I couldn't get it out until I wrote it down. It's my very first story and I feel very emotional about finishing it. 
> 
> I will be writing a one shot of Blaine's birthday celebration with Kurt. I'm not sure when it will get posted, since it hasn't been written yet. I kind of want to take a little break to get my creative juices flowing again. I have an idea for a holiday one shot (not in this verse) that I want to post in December. I also have a summary and outline written for my next multi-chapter story, which will probably be posted in the new year. It's called The One That Got Away. Keep a look out for it.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this story and commenting on every chapter. Until next time.
> 
> *Song credit: Perfect - Ed Sheeran

**Author's Note:**

> Please pretend that these songs are Blaine Anderson originals. When I listened to these songs, I can picture Blaine and Kurt's relationship (during and after the breakup). I recommend listening to these songs while reading the chapters. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Blaine Anderson’s Debut Album, Only One, Song List:
> 
> 1\. Mixed Tape (Original song by Jack’s Mannequin)  
2\. Secret Valentine (Original song by We The Kings)  
3\. Hands Down (Original song by Dashboard Confessional)  
4\. Check Yes Juliet (Original song by We The Kings)  
5\. Empty Apartment (Original song by Yellowcard)  
6\. Only One (Original song by Yellowcard)  
7\. All Again for You (Original song by We The Kings)  
8\. In-N-Out (Animal Style) (Original song by We The Kings)  
9\. The Story of Your Life (Original song by We The Kings)  
10\. Thunder (Original song by Boys Like Girls)  
11\. The Story of Us (Original song by Taylor Swift)  
12\. Happier (Original song by Ed Sheeran)


End file.
